The Seasons With You
by cepheidale
Summary: ENAM. Tetaplah di sisiku, aku akan selalu menjagamu/ "Aku akan membuat Uchiha membayar semuanya." "Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya." "Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku?" "Tetaplah di belakangku. Aku akan melindungimu." "Geez, Sakura Haruno. Di mana letak rasa malumu!"/ SasuSakuSai fiction. OOC (lilbit). AU. T rated. Romance, friendship, drama. RnR?
1. SATU

Masih tidak percaya mengapa dia bisa melakukannya. Maka dari itu—sekali lagi—si gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini hanya sebatas punggungnya itu mengambil cermin dari kursi belakang mobil. Kemudian menatap bayangannya sendiri—baiklah, dia terlihat lebih segar, keren, sekaligus tomboy di saat yang bersamaan—di dalam sana.

_Bagaimana kalau mereka menghajarku sampai mati?—_pertanyaan yang melintas dalam kepalanya begitu mengingat apa yang akan segera ia hadapi. Gadis bermata _emerald _itu menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela mobil. Menatap pada sebuah gerbang nan tinggi berlambang daun yang di dalamnya terdapat bangunan besar dengan halaman yang amat luas—sekolahnya.

"Yo, tidak mau masuk?" pria dengan warna rambut sama yang duduk di belakang kemudi bertanya. Memerhatikan si gadis yang menekuk mukanya seraya bersungut-sungut karena sebal. Kemudian ia tergelak sendiri seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik urat gelinya.

Gadis itu menoleh—menyipitkan mata sejenak kemudian menghela napas berat. "Tidak lucu, Ayah…" katanya dengan tempo lambat. "Baiklah," jeda, ia membuang napas. Memilih untuk melemparkan cerminnya kembali pada tempat yang semula, kemudian memakai ransel hijau mudanya di belakang punggung. "Aku—Sakura Haruno, berjanji bahwa hari ini aku akan mulai belajar serius!"

Ayahnya tergelak lagi. Lalu mengacak rambut putrinya dan menghiraukan protes yang langsung meluncur begitu saja. "Belajar itu harus dinikmati," sang pria Haruno menerawang, tangannya menggenggam kemudi dengan erat. "Jangan dijadikan beban, Nak."

Sakura mencibir. Tapi ia segera maju mengecup pipi ayahnya sekilas. Lalu gadis itu mengambil sebuah topi _baseball _yang terletak di atas _dashboard _kemudian memakainya—menggelung rambutnya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam sana.

"Yoshie," ia membuka pintu mobil. Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu hitam mengilat menjejak tanah—meski pun tampangnya masih cemberut. "Tapi aku harus bilang apa pada Karin? Bagaimana nasib klub Sasuke Lo—"

"—_ne?"_

Sakura berjengit. Menatap ayahnya dengan bibir berkedut. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "E—eh, ti—tidak. Haha—aku masuk dulu, Yah!"

Dan ia langsung berlari menuju gerbang tanpa menutup pintu mobil.

* * *

**.**

**The Seasons With You**

** cepheidale**

**.**

_Jika itu bukan __**kamu**__, maka untuk siapakah __**aku**__?_

.

**Satu**

.

* * *

.

"**TAPI **SUNGGUH HARUS KUKATAKAN bahwa wajahmu yang di mading itu lebih tampan!"

Gelak tawa pun pecah. Segerombolan remaja laki-laki berkaus olah raga yang tengah berbaring di pinggir lapangan saling melempar pandang geli. Beberapa kemudian memegangi perutnya, lalu memilih untuk duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

"Apanya yang lucu," salah satu di antara mereka, yang masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam merespon ketus. Cowok itu menelentangkan tubuhnya—kakinya terbuka cukup lebar sedangkan tangannya direntangkan sejajar dengan bahu. Rambutnya basah karena keringat, dan napasnya menghasilkan engahan yang meluncur melalui bibir tipisnya.

Yang lain kembali terkekeh namun tidak seheboh sebelumnya. Mereka pun tampaknya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing—mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan, membuka tutup botol air mineral, hingga melakukan pemanasan ringan.

"Kau punya fans yang liar, seperti ini—RAWR! Sasuke_-kun_! Hahahaha!" cowok pirang itu mulai lagi. Berpose sangar seakan-akan dia siap menerkam Sasuke. Lalu pada akhirnya ia tertawa sendiri—karena tak mendapat respon yang berarti—dan ikut-ikutan menelentangkan dirinya di atas permukaan tanah berumput halus itu.

"Ini belum seberapa, Sas," kali ini cowok jabrik berkacamata angkat bicara. Ia meletakkan sebotol air mineral—yang isinya sudah habis setengah—di sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian setengah merangkak mengambil tasnya yang tak jauh dari situ, mengeluarkan _tab _miliknya. "Sejak rumor tentang ayahmu muncul, semakin banyak saja orang yang bergabung dalam akun penggemarmu."

Sasuke—yang masih berbaring—menarik napas dalam. Cowok itu membuka matanya kemudian, "Apa penting?" cibirnya.

"Bahkan—" cowok itu melanjutkan, menghiraukan komentar Sasuke, "—kepopuleran Neji berada tiga level di bawahmu. Sasuke Lover semakin agresif dengan mengajukan proposal legalitas keberadaannya."

"_Nice _info, Shino," seseorang mengacungkan tos tinju pada Shino. Matanya melirik pada sesosok cowok bermata lavender yang nampak tak peduli di belakang mereka.

Shino menerimanya. Ia sedikit nyengir, _"Yea,_ Kiba."

"Sebaiknya kau cari hal yang lebih berguna," Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan meregangkan dirinya dalam posisi duduk. Tubuhnya menunduk hingga hidungnya mencium lutut—kemudian meringis keras kala seseorang dengan jahil memukul pundaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!"

Naruto nyengir. Ia berguling ke samping ketika Sasuke hendak membalasnya. "Keturunan Kaisar Hyuga dikalahkan oleh seorang Uchiha, hebat sekali! _Sugoi!_"

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak tak suka. Ia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil di pinggir lapangan. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Neji yang juga tengah melakukan peregangan—Sasuke mendekatinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Neji, "Jangan didengarkan. Mereka semua bodoh."

Neji mengeluarkan seringaian kecil. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke—yang langsung membawanya berdiri. "Kau tau aku tidak peduli pada hal seperti itu," ia mencoba jujur. "Hanya saja—" ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke, kemudian menatap pada celah-celah udara di sisi atap ruang latihan tempat mereka berada sekarang, "Pamanku—maksudku, Yang Mulia, dia belum berkata apa-apa soal ayahmu yang akan diangakat menjadi perdana menteri. Kadang rumor menyebar lebih cepat daripada angin."

Sasuke melirik Neji—kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. "Entahlah," cowok itu berkata pelan.

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke main-main, "Ayolah. Kau tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli. Hidupmu akan lebih _chaos _setelah adanya pengumuman resmi," ia menyeringai lagi. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke tengah lapangan, tapi sebelumnya melirik terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke. "Lebih kacau daripada sekarang."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menatap Neji yang mulai berlari ke pinggir lapangan—disusul oleh Naruto, kemudian Kiba, lalu Shino dan beberapa anak lainnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas. Memikirkan perkataan Neji soal hidupnya barusan—ah, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sedikit menyesal tinggal di negara yang masih memakai simbol kerajaan seperti ini—kepalanya pening.

_PRIT!_

Suara peluit yang ditiup membawa Sasuke keluar dari lamunnya. Cowok bermata kelam itu menatap pada sang guru olahraga yang melambai ke arahnya—menyuruhnya untuk ikut bergabung—di tengah lapangan. Sasuke mengembuskan napas malas. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mendekat juga.

"Lebih kacau daripada sekarang," cowok itu bergumam dalam larinya.

.

Sakura berjalan hati-hati menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan orang yang ia kenal—melambai, tersenyum seadanya kemudian langsung memacu langkah kabur menjauh. Ia menggenggam pegangan tasnya kuat, menghela napas, meringis, dan memejamkan mata.

Menyesal juga sih, dia sebetulnya. Sebab ia amat sangat menyukai rambutnya yang panjang itu—oke, sedikit banyak ini juga salahnya. Nilai ujian pre-kenaikan semesternya anjlok dan sangat menyedihkan. Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangisnya sendiri di dalam kepalanya—seperti kehilangan optimisme seumur hidupnya. Bisa-bisa dia tidak naik ke kelas tiga dengan nilai sejelek itu!

Dan sebagai orang tua yang baik dan penuh cinta—Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, memberikan penawaran khusus pada Sakura. Membantu Sakura agar menjadi lebih giat dalam belajar. (Uh. Walau ini kedengarannya begitu indah, tapi percayalah Sakura sebenarnya sedang terkurung di dalam neraka dengan api yang menjilat-jilat kulit betisnya!) Mereka memasukkan Sakura pada sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar terbaik di kota Tokyo, melakukan apa pun yang Sakura mau—asalkan, gadis itu harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Dan memotong rambutnya yang sudah terlalu panjang—menurut Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Inilah bagian tersulit.

Sejujurnya rambut panjang ini—oh, sudahlah. Sakura sedang tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Kedengarannya dia jadi begitu malang dan merana. Jadi terus saja ia berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati. Hingga akhirnya ia akan sampai di belokan ujung koridor, ketika ia bertemu dengan papan mading berukuran sedang yang menempel di dinding.

**Tuan Muda Kita Akan Menjadi TUAN MUDA BETULAAANNNN~!**

Kening Sakura berkerut. Gadis enam belas tahun itu merapatkan langkahnya untuk berdiri di depan mading segera. Matanya mengawasi deretan hurup yang tercetak pada kertas pink ber_glitter_ pelangi itu—kemudian seketika mulutnya membuka lebar.

"Ho? Ayahnya Sasuke_-kun_ akan jadi perdana menteri?"

"Bukankah itu sangat _greget_?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat—kaget, atas suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi tubuhnya. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata. Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"I—Ino!" jarinya menuding. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Ino melirik Sakura. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diekor kuda bergoyang di belakang kepalanya, "Justru kau yang sedang apa di sini!" gadis itu balik bertanya. Ia berkecak pinggang, "Kemarin saat pembuatan mading ini, kau ada di mana?"

Sakura mundur lagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Ma—maaf!"

"Apaan, sih, seharusnya sebagai seorang SL kau harus menunjukkan loyalitasmu, Sakura!" Ino melotot. Memerhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah—sepertinya ada yang berbeda. "Dan…." Sakura merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi pelipisnya ketika tatapan Ino berubah menyelidik. "…..kenapa kau pakai topi? Tumben."

"E—eh?" Sakura menyentuh topinya. "Ini—"

"—kalian di sini!" Gadis bercepol dua tiba-tiba saja muncul di atara keduanya. Ia langsung melompat girang—memeluk leher Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan hingga kepala ketiganya terbentuk. Ino mengumpat sambil memberontak, dan Sakura semakin gugup saja dibuatnya.

"Sakit, kau ini!" Ino mengusap-usap keningnya.

Sakura meringis, "Hai, Ten. He—"

"Kenapa, sih?" Tenten, gadis itu, menatap Sakura heran. Kemudian seketika matanya berubah berbinar. "Wah! Topi yang bagus, Sakura!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, gadis itu melepaskan topi yang dipakai Sakura.

Ketahuanlah rambutnya seperti apa. Ino menjerit histeris.

.

Naruto baru saja akan membuka kancing kemejanya ketika sosok Hinata Hyuga masuk ke dalam kelas. Cowok itu segera membalikkan badan menghadap jendela—sementara siswa-siswi yang lain sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan lewat pada gadis itu.

"Menyedihkan," Shino berkomentar pedas melihat tingkah Naruto. Cowok itu lantas mengikuti arah jalan Hinata kemudian duduk di kursi depannya.

"Mm?" Hinata menyadari kedatangan Shino. "Ada apa, Aburame-_san?_"

Shino tersenyum. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Tidak. Hanya ingin mengobrol."

Hinata tersenyum, "Oh. _Sou._"

"Hyuga_-sama,_" panggil Shino. Ia terlebih dahulu melirik pada sosok Sasuke yang ada di seberang meja—cowok itu nampak asik bersandar pada kursi sementara tangannya memainkan ponselnya. "Soal rumor Uchiha."

"Ah," Hinata mengerti apa yang akan Shino tanyakan. Jadi gadis itu mengangguk. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga baru mendengarnya. Bukankah rumor menyebar lebih cepat dari pada angin?"

Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya—ia mengenal kata-kata itu. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Tidak memberi respon pada Naruto—dia malah mengeluarkan _earphone _dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya kemudian mendengarkan musik. Naruto menggerutu sebal—tapi Sasuke tak mendengar.

"Belum ada kepastian soal itu," Hinata menggeleng. Matanya mengawasi sosok Shion—teman sekelasnya—yang baru datang. Gadis itu melambai ke arahnya, membiarkan Shino memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kemudian ketika Shion datang menghampiri, Hinata kembali melanjutkan. "Akan ada beberapa kandidat pastinya."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shion. Dia meletakkan tasnya pada laci meja. Kemudian menopang dagu menatap Hinata dan Shino bergantian.

Hinata menggeleng. Shino tersenyum, "Berarti tidak _fix _ayahnya Sasuke, ya. Masih harus bersaing."

"Kurasa begitu," respon Hinata kalem.

Shino mengangguk.

.

"Rambut pendek biar lebih greget?!" kesabaran Ino sudah habis. Nada bicaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Membuat Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya meringis sambil memijat-mijat telinganya, sementara Tenten memerhatikan keduanya sambil terus menghisap susu rasa apelnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang," Sakura mendesah putus asa. "Kalau aku harus masuk bimbingan belajar yang mahal dan bagus—maka dari itu aku menuruti keinginan mereka, Ino."

Ino menggeleng frustasi. Dia lantas mengambil sebatang garpu dari nampan makan siangnya, kemudian menusuk-nusukkannya pada seiris wortel rebus di dalam piring. "Lalu dengan begitu nilaimu akan bagus? Kau bermaksud meninggalkan aku dan Tenten dengan masuk ke kelas khusus, ya? Licik sekali, Haruno, licik sekali."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendesah berat. "Bukannya begitu, sih…." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya—berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba ia meraih lengan Ino dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, "Ayolah, Ino. Kau jangan marah padaku! Aku kan harus menjaga nama baik orang tuaku. Akan sangat memalukan apabila anak seorang—"

"—apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu!"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong. Gadis-gadis itu memerhatikan asal suara—kecuali Tenten yang tengah asik menyobek segel kotak susunya, kemudian membersihkan kertas perak di dalamnya yang basah dengan tisu. Sosok Karin Uzumaki berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"K—K—Ka—Kau…" Karin menuding gemetar. Wajahnya nampak sangat terkejut—Sakura meringis karena ini. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu seolah terbata-bata, kemudian kembali normal kala Tenten menepuk lengannya.

"Duduk, deh," tawar Tenten. Karin segera menarik kursi—telunjuknya tak lepas pada Sakura.

"Ram—ram—butmu, Saku—ra…."

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mengambil sumpit dari sisi piringnya, kemudian menjepit seiris _sushi_ dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Aku sedang bertanya…." Karin memajukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura. Bola matanya yang ada di balik lensa terlihat membulat sempurna. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Si Haruno ini…" Ino melirik Sakura—menggantikan gadis itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Dia memotong rambutnya—dengan alibi disuruh orang tua, supaya bisa serius belajar dan masuk kelas khusus semester depan!"

"_NANI?!"_ Karin berjengit. Gadis itu reflek berdiri dari kursinya—membuat seisi kantin sontak menatap penuh tanya pada dirinya. Malu, sekaligus bingung, gadis itu cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan duduk kembali. "Maksudku—kelas khusus? Kelas itu?"

"Ya, apalagi…" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Ayolah, kurasa kalian harus mengerti. Ayahku baru saja dilantik kemarin… Aku tidak ingin jadi anak yang tidak berguna."

Sakura menelan habis makanannya. Gadis itu menatap ketiga temannya lekat-lekat. Tuh, kan. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kelas khusus itu… mereka jadi agak sensitif. Ya, sih… Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan kelas itu seperti apa. Kelas yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa dan siswi yang masuk peringkat lima puluh besar dalam satu angkatan setiap ujian akhir semester.

Jadi kalau Sakura berhasil mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang bagus selama ujian semester—dan berada di dalam peringkat satu sampai lima puluh pada angkatannya, semester depan dia bisa mengikuti kelas khusus. Dan untungnya, kelas itu hanya diadakan pada hari kamis hingga sabtu. Artinya, dari senin sampai rabu dia akan tetap belajar di kelasnya yang biasa. _Yokatta, ne…._

"Memangnya kau sanggup belajar di kelas khusus?" Karin menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. "Lalu, nasib klub kita bagaimana?" Ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Membentuk pose_ y-u-no-guy_ dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Sakura mendesah, wajahnya terlihat lesu. "Tentu saja aku keluar," ia mengangguk lemas. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya—foto candid Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah tersenyum. "Sasuke_-kun, gomen ne… gomen…_" Ia mencium foto itu—dalam. Lalu merobeknya.

Tenten tertawa spontan. Ino menggerutu. Karin menampakkan raut depresi.

"YA!" si gadis Uzumaki menyalak. "Mana bisa begitu! Kau harus menyambung rambut dan segera kembali ke Sasuke Lover!"

Sakura menyusun sobekan-sobekan foto Sasuke menjadi bentuk _love _di atas meja makan. "Mana bisa… Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku harus belajar yang rajin, masuk di kelas khusus dan memilih mata pelajaran kesehatan—karena aku harus jadi dokter."

"Uwih…." Tenten melotot pada Sakura. "Kau tidak pernah bilang?"

Sakura melirik Tenten, "Aku baru saja bilang, kan?" Ia mengalihkan pandang pada Ino. "Ino-_channnn_, ayolah. Hari senin sampai rabu, aku kan masih akan belajar di kelas kita."

Ino menggeser duduknya—memunggungi Sakura. Pemilik mata _aquamarine _itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Kemudian menghela napas berat. "Sesukamu, Sakura—" kalimatnya menggantung, tapi Sakura sudah keburu tersenyum. "—tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mereka memerhatikan Ino. Kecuali Tenten—lagi—gadis itu asik mengambil foto keadaan kantin dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Aku juga akan keluar dari klub Sasuke Lover."

Karin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

"Tokyo kota yang bagus," pemuda berambut eboni itu mencoba tersenyum. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela—menatap hilir-mudik lalu lintas jalan protokol ibukota Jepang. Entahlah, sepertinya itu jadi lebih menarik daripada gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang di sisi jalan.

Alunan musik klasik merdu memanja telinga sayup-sayup terdengar dari _tape_ mobil. Membuat jemari pucatnya mengetuk-ngetuk di atas lututnya yang berbalut _jeans_ hitam.

"Apakah Sai_-sama_ butuh rekomendasi tempat untuk bersenang-senang?" pria yang memegang kemudi melirik pada kaca di atas kepalanya. Sekilas menatap sang tuan muda yang sepertinya begitu menyukai kota barunya.

Sai—pemuda yang duduk di kursi belakang itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Kurasa tidak perlu, Yamato_-san, _" katanya pelan. "Aku akan menjelajahi kota ini sendiri."

Yamato melirik—lagi, "Maksud Anda?"

Yang ditanya kemudian menarik napas. Ia memilih untuk memasang retsleting jaketnya hingga menutup dadanya yang dilapisi kaus oblong terlebih dahulu. "Maksudku adalah," Sai memberi jeda, ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, "turunkan aku di sini saja."

.

Tenten memekik kala Sakura mengunci lehernya sambil tertawa. Gadis itu kemudian menusukkan sebatang sumpit kayu pada sisi cepolan rambut di kepala Tenten—seperti tusuk konde. Dan meski pun Tenten memerotesnya, Sakura menghiraukan gadis itu.

"Aku bukan dadar gulung berjalan~," Tenten menggerutu. Tangannya naik ke atas kepala—hendak melepaskan sumpit itu namun segera ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Ini lucu, tahu," Sakura mengikik. Ino yang mengikuti keduanya dari belakang memasang tampang bosan.

Jam sekolah sudah usai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Para murid pun segera berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelasnya—ada yang langsung pulang, pergi ke markas klub masing-masing atau bahkan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan khsusus bersama para guru. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten baru saja menelusuri koridor lantai dua—hendak turun ke lantai satu melalui tangga, ketika tiba-tiba jalanan jadi macet total. Puluhan murid berdesakan di tangga, mereka berhenti begitu saja dan membuat ketiga siswi itu jadi ikut-ikutan berhenti berjalan juga.

"Eh, ada apa, sih?" Ino akhirnya buka suara. Gadis itu berdecak sebal—tapi lehernya dipanjangkan untuk melihat keadaan di bawah tangga. Tenten dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

"Hinata-_samaaa!_"

"Huwoooooo! Hinata_-sama!_"

"Tunggu kami!"

Pria-pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap membentuk barisan berjejer saling menghadap. Di tengah-tengah mereka nampak ruang kosong—yang segera terisi ketika sesosok gadis berseragam lengkap dengan rambut panjangnya lewat di sana. Dibelakangnya nampak dua orang wanita berpakaian rapi berjalan mengikuti.

Hinata Hyuga. Gadis berdarah biru—yang merupakan keturunan sekaligus pewaris tahta resmi atas kekaisaran Hyuga. Putri yang begitu lemah lembut dan dicintai serta mempunyai predikat teladan di sekolah ini. Orang-orang mungkin berpikiran bahwa keluarga kerajaan hanyalah simbol negara saja—ya, terserah, sih. Tapi bagi masyarakat Jepang sendiri yang begitu mencintai rajanya dan keluarga mereka, Hinata lebih dari sekedar simbol.

"Wah," Sakura memanjangkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengamati lekat-lekat segerombolan manusia—yang didominasi oleh laki-laki—berlarian mengikuti kemana Hinata berjalan. Tentu saja ada _guard _yang melindungi sang putri. "Sepertinya menyeramkan."

"Setiap masuk dan pergi sekolah dia selalu diikuti begitu, apa tidak bosan, ya?" Tenten tiba-tiba saja nyeletuk. Ia menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Dia pasti pernah berencana kabur," Ino menimpali. Sosok Hinata sudah agak sukar dilihat—gadis itu telah keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah. Dan gadis-gadis yang berhimpitan di tangga segera turun dengan cepat, berlarian mengikuti Hinata sambil meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Ia menggigit topi _baseball_-nya. "Sebenarnya, kupikir dia terlihat sangat rapuh," ia menarik napas. "Aku tidak yakin dia pernah naik _roller coaster_! Atau makan bubur dengan gurita menari hidup-hidup, atau memesan _takoyaki_ dari pinggir jalan, ke bioskop di musim dingin, bahkan meluncur di tanah miring di dekat sungai sepulang sekolah. Kudengar dari ayahku peraturan makan di istana sangat ketat, ya?"

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Dan dia pasti tidak pernah pakai _tank top _sambil mendengarkan musik di istana."

"Hey, menurut kalian—" Tenten akhirnya melepaskan sumpit itu dari atas kepalanya. "—kenapa dia tidak sekolah di sekolah kerjaan saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang. "O, iya. Kau benar," respon Sakura. Ia menatap Tenten, kemudian berpindah pada keadaan di bawah tangga yang masih gaduh. "Seorang calon ratu kenapa tidak sekolah di sekolah kerajaan?"

"Mugkin dia bosan? Menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda?" Ino mengangkat alisnya, balik bertanya.

Tenten membenarkan. "_Yea._ Kalau aku jadi dia—"

Sakura dan Ino menatap Tenten.

"—kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?!"

"Kalau kau jadi seorang putri—" Sakura merebut sumpit yang masih dipegang Tenten, "—kami akan menyiksamu sampai kau mati!"

"KYA!" Tenten menjerit kala Sakura menggelitiknya. "Hentikan—oh!"

Ino sama sekali tak membantu. Ia malah memegangi tubuh Tenten dan turut tertawa bersama Sakura—keras. Amat keras hingga terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah. Beberapa murid—cowok-cowok dengan postur jangkung yang sedang berjalan melintas tak sengaja mendengar tawa mereka hingga berhenti melangkah.

"Hei, bukankah itu anggota SL?" si kacamata—Shino Aburame—menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik. Memerhatikan ketiga gadis yang kini saling mengejar dan menggelitiki satu sama lain.

"SL? Sasuke Lover?"

Sasuke Uchiha—yang berdiri di dekat Shino—ikut melirik. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku celana. Cowok itu tampak tak berminat. Ia berniat meneruskan langkah—namun urung begitu melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis mengikik genit yang menyemut di belakang ia dan kawan-kawan. "Kurasa—"

"Kukira semua _fans_mu rambutnya panjang?" Naruto nyengir kecil seraya menyikut lengan Sasuke. "Benar, kan? Seharunya Sasuke~ Lover~ itu rambutnya panjang, karena Sasuke si tampan suka gadis berambut panjang~! Tapi si merah muda itu tidak?"

Mereka semua reflek mendongakkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Ah, ya. Benar juga," Kiba angkat suara. Matanya lekat mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura yang kini menuruni tangga—Tenten melompat ke punggung gadis itu. Kiba menahan tawanya, "Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno, bukan?" Naruto menjawab. "Cewek rambut pendek seksi, ya." Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya—kemudian meletakkannya di belakang kepala lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan. Sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu berminat.

Sasuke membuang napas—ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada gadis-gadis itu. Tapi kemudian langkahnya mengikuti Naruto. Kiba dan Shino langsung menyusul.

"Karin kalau ke rumah selalu cerita tentang SL, loh, Sas," Naruto berujar. "Sepupuku itu benar-benar serius suka kamu. Dia selalu nanya-nanya soal kamu sampai rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!"

Menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan cuek sambil melirik pada Shino. Memerhatikan apa yang temannya itu lakukan pada _tab_-nya. Sepertinya serius, _ne? _Sasuke jadi penasaran, maka dari itu dia bertanya. "Ngapain?"

Shino menoleh sekilas. Lalu kembali pada _gadget_nya. "Haruno kayak pernah dengar, deh."

Kiba bersiul. "Iyalah," cowok itu melompat kecil. Hendak menyentuhkan tangannya pada _frame _di sisi pintu keluar namun tak sampai. "Ayahnya baru saja dilantik jadi anggota dokter kerajaan—bareng ibuku."

.

Belum lima menit sejak Sakura berdadah-dadah ria pada Ino dan Tenten yang pulang dengan menaiki bus, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun mengguyur kota. Gadis itu segera berlari—mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Rambutnya yang tak terlindungi topi jadi basah dan lepek—dia pikir tampangnya sudah seperti anak anjing yang tercebur di dalam kolam.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakinya. Menusuk-nusuk kumpulan kerikil di sekitar ujung sepatunya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap—_sial sekali aku sore ini_. Lalu kedua tangannya menengadah, membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi telapaknya.

Seorang laki-laki berlari ke arahnya—basah kuyup. Jaket yang membalut dirinya nampak tak berarti apa-apa. Dan Sakura memerhatikan rambut cowok itu sama lepeknya dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu menahan pandangnya—tidak ingin memerhatikan lebih jauh karena takut disangka berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sementara cowok itu melepas jaketnya—kemudian mengibas-ngibaskannya karena basah, Sakura memeluk lengannya sendiri. Dingin. Seperti ada manusia air meliuk-liuk dan menjilati tengkuknya hingga ia jadi merinding sendiri. Perlahan ia mundur—menyentuhkan punggungnya pada dinding sebuah toko usang tak bernama yang tertutup rapat.

Lama Sakura terdiam memandangi hujan. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu—dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan segera berhenti serta langit akan cerah kembali. Diam-diam ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian melirikkan bola matanya, mencuri pandang pada cowok tadi. Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu lumayan tinggi.

_Ganteng_—batinnya berbisik. Semakin sering Sakura mencoba melirik. Hingga tiba-tiba saja cowok itu menoleh padanya, menatapnya lurus seraya bertanya, "Apa apa?"

"Huwa!" Sakura mundur tiga langkah. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan—kaget. Apa cowok itu telah menangkap basah dirinya yang curi-curi pandang? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia punya indera keenam dan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura? HAISH. Sakura merasakan pipinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Gadis itu memasang wajah pura-pura bingung. "_N—nani?_ Aku tidak mengerti?"

Si permuda terlihat menarik napas. Ia menatap Sakura, sementara tangannya memeluk jaketnya yang basah. "Kenapa kau melirik terus padaku?"

Seperti rohnya yang tercabut dan melayang ke atas awan—Sakura tau dia tertangkap basah. Sudut bibirnya tertarik—membentuk seulas senyum tidak enak sekaligus bingung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. "A—aku, tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Pemuda itu diam saja—memandang Sakura bingung. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, "O."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. _"N—ne,_" katanya kemudian. Gadis itu lantas bergeser—sedikit lebih jauh. Kemudian mencengkram erat tali ranselnya sambil menggigiti bibir. Wajahnya pasti terlihat seperti imbisil bertindik hidung yang tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan lendir dari mulut—oke, entahlah itu makhluk apa. Tapi yang jelas, tidak ada hal yang lebih memalukan dibanding kepergok curi-curi pandang pada cowok di kala hujan.

"Bzzzz…" Sakura meringis halus. Matanya menangkap pemandangan sepasang siswa dan siswi SMU yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket di seberang jalan. Sang laki-laki nampak membukakan payung—sementara si gadis tertawa riang sambil menggandeng pacarnya itu. Sakura mendesis sendiri, "Manisnya yang punya pacar. Aku juga mau punya pacar."

Sadar akan celetukannya yang berlebihan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat—dan benar saja, si pemuda tampan yang berada di sebelahnya itu tengah menatapnya bingung. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya hiperbolis di depan dada, "A—aku tidak mengatakan apa pun, kok. He—hehe."

Cowok itu nampak berjengit—bisa dilihat ia menahan senyumnya. Tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk, "Aku tidak mendengar apa pun, kok."

Sakura mengangguk—membuang napas lega sambil tersenyum tidak enak. Ia mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri sambil menggerutu. Kenapa jadi begini, sih. Lalu belum habis rasa penyesalannya, tiba-tiba cowok yang tadi berada di sisinya itu berlari ke arah jalanan. Sakura tertegun kala menyadari bahwa pemuda itu meninggalkannya di sini. Sendirian.

"_N—nani…" _Sakura menggumam. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada jalanan—tempat cowok itu menghilang dibalik hujan. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka, lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Sakura…." tangannya kembali memegang erat tali ranselnya.

"Kau tau, kan, tidak ada orang yang bisa berlama-lama dekat denganmu," Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah—berjongkok. Semantara kepalanya mendongak menatap langit, tangannya terbuka menadah hujan.

"—kecuali Ino dan Tenten," lanjutnya. "Mereka itu sudah _kapalan_ denganmu~" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum sendiri. Dan sayup-sayup bibirnya melantunkan nada yang tak begitu jelas kedengarannya. Tapi Sakura begitu menyukainya—walau masih saja ia menatap langit.

Lalu tahu-tahu hujan jadi berhenti di sekitarnya—dan terasa lebih teduh. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lambat. Siluet sosok yang amat tinggi berdiri di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Hai, aku baru—"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya seketika. Pemuda itu—ya, yang lima menit lalu masih berdiri di sini dengannya menunggu hujan reda. Kini dengan tubuh dan rambut yang lebih basah, datang padanya dengan membawa payung merah (yang bahkan label harganya masih ada!). Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"—membeli ini," cowok itu melanjutkan. "Kupikir karena hujan akan lama. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kuantar pulang saja?" []

.

* * *

**Naruto and all of its characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I don't take any material provit from his manga.**

* * *

.

_Yea, _jadi ini adalah ide abal-abalan saya yang lainnya—oke, bisa dilihat bahwa ini lumayan picisan. Tapi entah mengapa nulisnya saya bisa santai dan begitu, apa, ya, menikmati, mungkin? Saya sedang tertarik nulis yang beginian, nih. Dan soal sistem pemerintahan Jepang, kita semua tahu, kan, kalau mereka pakai parlementer seperti Inggris. O, monarki—kerajaan yang hanya merupakan simbol sedangkan pemimpin sesungguhnya adalah perdana menteri. Jadi asik saja kalau diangkat menjadi sebuah cerita.

Dan ini….. SasuSakuSai! Wuhu~ Gara-gara saat liburan kemarin saya nonton _movie_-nya, _and_ entah kenapa suka aja gitu liat interaksi SaiSaku!

_Last,_ seperti biasa saya mohon masukannya—juga sarannya, apakah cerita di chap ini kepanjangan dan harus saya kurangi. Terima kasih.


	2. DUA

"Uzumaki-_san_, Anda masih tidak paham juga?"

Si gadis Uzumaki melirik sekilas dari matanya yang dilapisi lensa. Kemudian menunduk kembali—dengan teramat cepat—ketika irisnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik kelabu yang nampak begitu jengkel pada dirinya. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyentuh syal biru tua yang melingkar menutupi lehernya dari angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kemudian menarik napas—mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Tapi, Anko-_sensei_—" ia meneguk ludah, agak ragu mengangkat kepalanya, "—bukankah akan menjadi baik bila klub ini dilegalkan? Maksudku, ah, siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Setiap tahun—selama Uchiha masih bersekolah di sini, maka penggemarnya akan bertambah banyak, bukan? Begitu pula dengan masalah yang akan ditimbulkan—jeritan histeris di koridor atau pun gunung surat cinta…"

_Sensei_-nya menghela napas. Menggaruk sisi kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal—bingung, lebih tepatnya. Dia hanya sedang berpikir bahwa perkataan siswi berambut merah yang berdiri canggung di hadapannya ini ada benarnya—baiklah, siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Group yang menguasai sebagian besar industri otomotif, minyak, dan gas di Jepang—bahkan sudah sampai ke level dunia. (Apalagi mengingat bahwa mobil mewah—yang bahkan kreditnya belum lunas—milik Anko bermerek Uchiwa, keluaran Uchiha Group.)

Belum lagi memperhitungkan fakta bahwa kepopuleran siswanya itu bahkan melebihi aktor-aktor sekelas Miura Hiruma dan Sato Takeru. Oh. Jangan kesampingkan bahwa pangeran Neji Hyuuga—keponakan Kaisar Hyuuga— juga kalah pamornya. Anko lebih sering melihat wajah datar si Uchiha itu di dalam majalah-majalah fashion—walau sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah model, wartawan sering mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam saat siswanya itu bepergian bersama teman atau keluarganya—sebagai panutan _style _bagi anak-anak konglomerat dengan selera yang _hi-class._

Jadi, silakan ditebak sendiri seperti apa paras Sasuke Uchiha itu. _Almost flawless,_ deh.

"Dan dengan adanya Sasuke Lover, para penggemar itu memiliki _wadah _untuk bisa menumpahkan rasa kagumnya terhadap Sasuke Uchiha," imbuh Karin.

"Heuh… Karin-_san_," Anko mengeluarkan gumaman kecil. Ia memainkan jemarinya—mencungkil kotoran yang menyangkut di sela-sela kuku panjangnya hingga Karin yang melihat mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu. Sebagai seorang pengurus kesiswaan, tugasku sangat banyak."

Karin menyipitkan mata—berpikir kira-kira akan ke mana arah pembicaraan _sensei_-nya itu.

"Masih banyak klub-klub yang lebih penting—dan bermanfaat, yang membutuhkan tanda tangan dan cap peresmian dariku," Anko memijat-mijat keningnya, berpura-pura pening. Ia menarik napas dalam—kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan cara yang sangat berat agar menghasilkan efek dramatis. "Lagipula jika kau—kalian—begitu mengagumi Uchiha_-san,_ ungkapkan saja."

"_Sensei,_" Karin menatap Anko lurus—tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala dan menantang Anko dengan berani. "Justru karena aku—kami—mengaguminya. Kami akan memperjuangkan apa pun. Termasuk melakukan ini—" gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, "—tidak seperti _sensei_ yang….. _menjilat ludah_ sensei _sendiri_."

"_N—Nani?!" _Sang guru yang berasal dari klan Mitarashi itu membelalakkan matanya lebar—melotot. Napasnya jadi memburu dan tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia kaget—sekaligus marah secara spontan atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tubuhnya bangkit dan berdiri tegak—tegang.

"Soal rasa kagum…" Karin tiba-tiba saja menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum—senyum tidak enak yang entah mengapa membuat Anko jadi bergidik sendiri. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala—berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan kedua tangannya yang tengah merogoh ke dalam saku mantel. "Sebenarnya..."

Hening—Anko masih menunggu kata-kata Karin selajutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti—" Karin mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam mantelnya. Ia menyeringai, "—mengapa ada cap bibir di fotonya Orochimaru-_sensei_?"

Ah! Anko merasa panas.

* * *

.

_Jika bukan karena __**kamu**__, maka seperti apakah __**aku**__?_

**.**

**Dua**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SATU **LAGI CORETAN PANJANG dengan tinta merah menghiasi lembaran kertas jawaban Sakura. Gadis itu mendesah frustasi—matanya tak lepas mengamati gerak-gerik sang guru les yang tengah mengoreksi hasil kuis pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya. Kaki-kakinya serasa lemas dan mati rasa. Ingin sekali ia merosot ke lantai dan menangis sesenggukan—menyesali mengapa ia selama ini sangat malas dan enggan belajar, kemudian berakhir dengan dipermalukan di hari pertama mengikuti bimbingan belajarnya ini hanya karena lebih hapal lirik-lirik lagu _boyband_ daripada _tenses._

Sakura tahu dulu dia tidak begini—malas belajar, dan lebih mengikuti _trend_. Bisa dibilang saat masih di sekolah dasar hingga menengah pertama, dia termasuk murid yang baik dan teladan. Nilai-nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata—hampir sempurna—dan menjadi kesayangan guru-gurunya. Di kelas-kelas lain ia seringkali dijadikan contoh dan dibanggakan. Maka dari itulah ia bisa mendapatkan surat undangan dan masuk ke SMU Konoha yang terkenal akan keelitan dan kualitasnya tanpa susah-susah belajar untuk tes masuk.

Tapi sekarang—dia jadi tak ada bedanya dengan seonggok daging tanpa _isi_ yang berarti. Oke, itu hiperbolis. Namun sungguh, _tenses_ yang dulu telah dipelajari saja dia bisa lupa. Mungkin dia sedang berjalan menuju ke proses kedewasaan—mencari jati diri seperti yang orang-orang bilang—untuk dirinya sendiri. Bertemu dengan Karin dan Ino saat hari pertama ospek—lalu berteman dekat, dan mengagumi sang _pangeran _sekolah bersama membuatnya benar-benar jadi lupa diri. Seringkali ia ikut-ikutan menjerit heboh di kala Sasuke lewat. Bahkan tak jarang ikut lari-lari—_fangirling_, katanya.

Sakura ingat saat dulu masih berada di kelas satu. Ketika itu sedang ada pemeriksaan kuku yang membuat dirinya berakhir membusuk di toilet siswi karena dihukum membersihkannya sejak pagi hingga sekolah usai. Tahu kenapa? Karena kukunya penuh dengan _nail art _bermotif kepala Sasuke lengkap dengan model rambutnya yang diukir sama persis dengan yang asli. Benar-benar kenakalan yang bodoh—sekaligus konyol. Sekarang Sakura bahkan sedikit malu untuk mengakui semua itu.

"Haruno-_san,_" guru lesnya—Kimimaro Kaguya—memanggil.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ngeri. Rautnya menjadi tambah cemas, "Ya, _Sensei_?"

Kimimaro menutup pulpennya terlebih dahulu—yang diletakkan pada sebuah laci di bawah meja kerjanya. Kemudian ia membaca ulang hasil karyanya pada lembar jawaban Sakura yang semerawut, lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa dibilang terlalu buruk," katanya pelan—Sakura langsung merasakan hangat menelusup ke dalam hatinya saat mendengar ini. "—tapi sangat jauh dari kata baik," sambung Kimimaro.

Sakura menundukkan kepala—lagi—setelah menerima kertas jawabannya. Pipinya membulat dipenuhi pasokan udara yang ia dapatkan dalam satu tarikan napas. Bibirnya mengerucut. Matanya menatap penuh konsentrasi pada ujung sepatunya yang entah mengapa jadi begitu enak dipandang.

"Kelas dua SMU—SMU Konoha pula," Kimimaro menatap Sakura. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "—apa yang kau dapat di sana selama dua tahun ini, Haruno-_san_?"

Si gadis mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. Ia memeluk ranselnya erat. "Yang saya dapat… Ngg—per…sa….ha…ba…tan? Oh. Ilmu juga, sih."

Kimimaro meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kening—memijatnya. Kemudian meringis sendiri. "Baiklah—" pria itu membuat gerakan hingga kursinya yang beroda bergeser ke samping. "—kalau begitu," kata Kimimaro pelan.

Sakura memerhatikannya. Gurunya itu nampak memilih beberapa buah buku—menyeleksi judulnya—kemudian bergeser kembali agar duduknya tepat di hadapan Sakura yang berdiri.

"Pelajari semua _tenses _yang ada di buku ini," Kimimaro menatap Sakura yang terlihat bengong. "Ingat. Dipelajari—dipahami, jangan dihapal. Oke?"

Kerjapan mata sekali lagi. Sakura nyaris melotot—namun berhasil ditahannya.

"Pertemuan minggu depan akan kita bahas," tambah Kimimaro kalem. Pria itu melirik pada jam dinding yang ada di ruangannya—pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura lagi, "Saya rasa cukup. Anda boleh pulang, Haruno-_san._"

Sakura tersenyum kaku—padahal sebenarnya ia tengah menggerutu halus dalam gumaman. Setelah mengambil buku pemberian Kimimaro, gadis itu segera menyimpannya di dalam tas lalu menunduk sopan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih, serta keluar dari dalam ruangan Kimimaro.

"_Greget," _katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya—mencoba tabah. Matanya agak berkaca sebab malu. Berbalik sekali lagi untuk menatap pintu ruangan Kimimaro, Sakura menghela napas dengan teramat sangat berat. Tempat lesnya sudah sepi—hanya terlihat beberapa remaja yang nampak tengah berdiskusi soal pelajaran di meja lobi. Sakura mendesah lagi—teringat sesuatu—dan berjalan pelan menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

Lampu kelas masih menyala, rupanya. Sakura menghela napas lega. Gadis itu segera menuju ke mejanya—tempat ia duduk—yang berada di barisan nomor dua dari depan. Ia menunduk—setengah berjongkok saat ia mengambil sebuah payung merah dari bawah kaki mejanya.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tersenyum—cukup lebar untuk bisa disangka gila karena tersenyum sendirian di ruang kelas yang kosong. Mengetahui bahwa lebel harga payung itu masih ada—hanya sedikit luntur tulisannya karena diguyur hujan—entah mengapa membuat Sakura sumringah. Dan tentu saja, memori yang turut terbawa—kembali terulang dan bermain di kepalanya, mau tak mau membuat senyumnya makin lebar daripada sebelumnya.

"Haah," ia menarik napas, sedikit tertawa sambil memeluk payung itu. "Kenapa bisa ada orang yang seperti itu?" tanyanya. Tapi tak seorang pun menjawab—karena memang tidak ada apa-apa selain dirinya. Lalu Sakura mengerucutkan bibir—dan sedikit berjengit kala merasakan getaran yang membuat pinggangnya jadi geli sendiri.

Gadis itu segera merogoh ke dalam saku mantelnya—mengambil ponselnya. Ada satu pesan yang ia terima.

**Karin (Telepon)**

_Diterima satu menit yang lalu_

Minggu depan Valentine, pokoknya kau harus terlibat! Makasih :*

.

Sakura memasang raut putus asa—sungguh, dia sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk kembali ke klub _illegal _itu supaya bisa memberikan hadiah istimewa pada Sasuke saat Valentine nanti. Bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang begitu mendamba sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Dan membayangkan bahwa akan ada orang-orang baru yang melakukan _fangirling _bersamanya itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Serius!

Mereka bisa membicarakan apa pun tentang Sasuke bersama-sama—hal yang pemuda itu sukai, merek pakaiannya, ukuran sepatunya, film kesukaannya hingga berapa kali pemuda itu mengunyah makanan sebelum menelannya.

Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kini—status keluarganya yang sudah naik karena ayahnya sudah masuk dalam jajaran orang-orang penting yang bersetelan necis—membuat Sakura membuang napas putus asa. Sekarang ini saatnyalah dia harus memilih; menjaga kehormatan ayahnya, atau senang-senang bersama teman-temannya saat _fangirling_ Sasuke?

Tentu saja ia akan memilih ayahnya. Itu absolut.

Jadi Sakura segera menekan tombol keluar pada ponselnya—tanpa repot-repot membalasnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Karin tidak membunuhnya besok karena mengabaikan pesan itu. Yea, _semoga saja._ Kemudian ia menepukkan sebelah tangannya pada jidat—sambil meringis-ringis—saat melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya sendiri; foto Sasuke berkaus _starbucks_ yang tengah berdiri. Ganteng. Sakura mengingat jelas dari mana ia mendapatkan foto ini—waktu itu sedang musim panas dan ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang kelas atas itu sedang berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar trotoar Shibuya. Dia benar-benar seperti penguntit yang memiliki orientasi khusus pada cowok-cowok berparas mulus—HIH.

"Heu," Sakura membuat suara seolah menggerutu. Ia jadi bimbang sendiri—antara ingin mengganti _wallpaper _itu atau tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada payung yang masih dia pegang, kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri. _Oh, kau ini kenapa, Sakura?_—batinnya. Sampai suara pintu yang dibuka mengagetkannya. Sakura segera berdiri dan beringsut mundur.

"Oh! Maafkan aku!" kepala dengan rambut bermodel mangkuk itu menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak tahu jika ada—eh, S—Sakura-_san?"_

Kagetnya lenyap. Sakura mengacungkan telunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau mengenaliku?"

Si Kepala Mangkuk mengangguk antusias. Mantel _polyester_ tahan dingin yang dipakainya membuat ia jadi seperti tempura berjalan. "Tentu saja! Kita kan satu sekolah—dan satu tempat les juga."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya—mencoba mengingat, dan malah tidak menghasilkan apa pun. Dia akhirnya mengangguk saja, "Oo."

"Iya!" Kepala Mangkuk mengangguk lagi. "Aku suka model rambutmu yang baru, Sakura_-san. _Aku jadi lebih menyukaimu daripada sebelumnya!"

.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita berlibur ke Kanada, Sasuke? Kau menghapus embun di jendela dengan sikumu agar bisa melihat salju."

Sasuke Uchiha merasakan sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut hendak mengulas senyum. Namun ia menahannya. Pemuda ia hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada ponsel layar sentuhnya yang menampilkan gambar seekor burung berwarna merah yang siap dilontarkan.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Di Tokyo tidak begitu banyak salju," pemuda lainnya—yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke—masih menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Kelap-kelip lampu berpijar dari gedung-gedung iklan di sisi jalan—hari sudah malam namun sepertinya kota ini tidak tidur. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat rapi di belakang kepala. Tubuhnya terbalut _suit_ resmi yang sempurna—sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

"_Yea,"_ respon Sasuke seadanya. Ia kembali menekuni _pekerjaannya._

Pemuda itu mendengus halus—cukup jengkel sebetulnya dengan respon Sasuke yang begitu-begitu saja. Hey, ayolah, dia baru saja tiba di Jepang dua jam yang lalu setelah selama satu tahun tidak pulang karena kuliahnya di Inggris. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merindukannya? Adik macam apa itu? (Yah, walau pun saat kedatangannya Sasuke sempat bersorak dan memeluknya begitu erat, sih.)

Tapi tetap saja, kan?

Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. Ia memilih untuk menyandarkan punggung pada kursi mobil—matanya menatap sebentar pada sang sopir yang nampak begitu berkonsentrasi membawa ia dan adiknya menuju ke rumah mereka. Kemudian mulai mengganggu Sasuke lagi. "Angry Bird? Mainan anak kecil?"

Sasuke melirik—sekilas, lalu mendengus. "Aku lupa bawa _tablet._"

"Koherensinya?"

"Di _tablet_ lebih banyak _game_ yang bagus—dan lebih dewasa," jawab Sasuke. Ia terus saja menggeser-geserkan telunjuknya pada layar ponsel—serius. Tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu bosan.

"O," sahut kakaknya. Kemudian ia teringat akan keluhan ibunya—Mikoto, yang sering mengadukan bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bermain _game_ daripada belajar. (Namun anehnya meski pun demikian, nilai-nilai Sasuke selalu yang tertinggi di sekolahnya!) Si sulung Uchiha yang bernama Itachi itu kini turut menyandarkan kepalanya juga. _"Ne," _panggil Itachi. Dia merasa perlu untuk membicarakan ini.

Sasuke tidak langsung memberi respon. Ia mematikan _game_-nya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku jas. "Mm?"

"Apa kau memikirkannya?" Itachi menoleh menatap Sasuke. Bisa ia lihat bahwa adiknya itu tengah merisaukan sesuatu—ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sebab beberapa hari ini ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke jadi suka melamun—mendengarkan musik sendirian atau bermain_ game _tanpa pernah mengajak orang lain untuk berbicara. Termasuk orang tua mereka.

Sasuke paham betul ke mana arah pembicaraan Itachi. Tidak perlu otak yang superior untuk bisa menangkap maksud sang kakak—ayolah, angin apa lagi yang saat ini tengah mengembus di sekitar keluarga mereka?

Awalnya ia memang enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga, "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. " Sasuke mengakui, ia membuang napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Biasanya pengusaha tidak tertarik pada politik. Tapi ayah—"

"—dia tidak tertarik, kok," Itachi menyela, berharap itu bisa melegakan perasaan adiknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Sasuke itu ikut-ikutan membuang napas. "Kau tau, semua keputusan—apakah ayah benar-benar akan menjadi seorang perdana menteri atau tidak, berada di tangan parlemen. Mereka yang memilih. Meski pun Kaisar Hyuuga teman dekat ayah—menyukainya dan menginginkan beliau bersanding dengannya, tidak akan berpengaruh. Kaisar hanya simbol, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, _"Sou?"_

Itachi mengangguk. Ia memelankan suaranya agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu di dengar oleh sang supir. "Negara kita adalah monarki konstitusional. Kau tidak akan lupa itu. Kecuali bila ayah mendapat dukungan yang besar dari anggota Majelis Rendah—kau tahu, kan, mereka selalu didahulukan."

Sasuke belum menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak—mencoba mencerna sekaligus mengingat-ingat materi dari pelajaran kewarganegaraan yang ia dapat di sekolahnya. Keningnya berkerut, alisnya menyatu.

Ah. Benar… Karena Jepang merupakan negara monarki konstitusional yang memiliki dua majelis—Majelis Rendah dan Majelis Tinggi, jadi untuk urusan pencalonan seorang perdana menteri berada pada keputusan parlemen. Kaisar hanya menyetujuinya saja nanti—bukan memilihkan calonnya seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kaisar Hyuuga saat ini.

Dan lagi, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan politik. Bukankah jika ingin mendapat dukungan yang kuat agar bisa menjadi seorang perdana menteri ia harus membangun banyak jaringan—jaringan politik, tentu saja. Fugaku bukan orang yang akan repot-repot menghubungi orang hanya karena ingin minta bantuan suara. Sasuke tahu itu.

Hanya saja ia belum bisa lega sepenuhnya. Bagaimana jika ayahnya dipengaruhi? Atau terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Fugaku terpaksa bersedia dicalonkan sebagai perdana menteri? Belum lagi jika Majelis Rendah yang menjadi _tameng_nya? Habislah kalau begitu. Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus hidup seperti apa—agar bisa terhindar dari sorotan media—jika ayahnya menjadi seorang pemimpin negara. Mungkin saja para wartawan itu akan meletakkan kamera pengintai di dalam kamar mandinya—untuk mengetahui bagaimana _gaya_ Sasuke saat mandi. Yang benar saja.

Belum lagi keselamatan keluarganya—karena ia tahu politik itu keras, dan Sasuke memikirkan soal itu.

"Entahlah," Sasuke menarik napas—dalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Kau beruntung bisa kabur ke luar negeri, _Onii-san. _Lihat, bahkan rambutmu bisa sepanjang itu tanpa ada seorang pun di luar sana yang menjadikan merk _shampoo_-mu sebagai artikel,_" _ia menoleh dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan iri. Kemudian memukul bahu kakaknya itu—main-main.

Itachi mengaduh. Pura-pura kesakitan. Tapi akhirnya ia tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa begitu lelah hari ini. "Hei, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang kehidupanmu di sana!" serunya.

"Ah," Itachi tersenyum—setengah mengejek. Padahal dalam hati rasanya begitu lega mendengar suara Sasuke yang sepertinya telah kembali bersemangat—walau sedikit. "Akhirnya kau bertanya juga."

.

Dentingan piano. Spring Waltz mengalun lembut—indah—memenuhi seisi ruangan bercat putih dengan lantai kayu bersih berwarna coklat tua. Harum klasik yang diciptakan hanya dengan sebuah permainan lihai dari sebuah _ grand piano_ besar berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sisi-sisinya dihiasi dengan deretan rak buku setinggi dua meter yang kayunya berwarna hitam pekat. Sesekali tercium bau dari lembaran-lembaran buku tua yang wangi.

Pemuda berambut eboni lurus—yang tengah menari-narikan jemarinya di atas _tuts_ piano itu menghentikan permainan musiknya ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap satu jenis suara yang lain. Suara perempuan—ya, dia tidak salah dengar. Suara yang muncul dari arah pintu.

Benar saja, ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya ia mendapati sosok Hinata Hyuuga dengan senyum terkembang dan mata berbinar berlari-lari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan nampak terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah sampai tadi pagi?" Hinata terlihat begitu senang. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu ketika telah sampai di hadapannya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, Sai!"

Sai—si pemuda—balas menggenggam tangan Hinata. Erat. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata—maksudku, Yang Mulia. Dan maaf juga sudah membuatmu malam-malam datang ke sini."

Raut Hinata berubah kecewa—sedikit. Kata 'Yang Mulia' itu membuatnya agak tidak nyaman. Tapi ia akhirnya tersenyum lagi dan langsung melompat memeluk Sai kuat. "Tidak perlu minta maaf—aku senang bisa kemari. Kau seharusnya mengerti bahwa aku sangat kesepian. Sejak kau pindah, aku hanya punya sedikit teman..."

"Aa," Sai menyahut. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata pelan. "Maafkan aku, Hinata_-sama._"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sai dengan senyuman. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya tinggal di dunia luar, Sai. Apakah orang-orang asing tidak menyulitkanmu?"

Sai tersenyum—lagi. Kemudian ia menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak juga." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi piano, lalu ia sendiri mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. "Semua menyenangkan. Aku menikmatinya—dan kuyakin kau juga akan begitu."

"Ya," Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku, kalau begitu."

Sai terkekeh, "Sepertinya."

"Lalu—" sambung Hinata. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri agar bisa menatap Sai, "—apa kau akan bersekolah di sini? Tinggal di sini, maksudku?"

Sang pemuda nampak berpikir sejenak. Menyentuhkan jemarinya pada _tuts _piano—kali ini Fur Elise yang ia mainkan. "Sepertinya begitu. Kakek memintaku untuk menemaninya selama beberapa waktu."

Hinata mengangguk seolah paham—lalu tersenyum lagi. Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa begitu bahagia setelah sekian lama kesepian. Sai Shimura, teman kecilnya sejak ia berusia lima tahun. Sama-sama mengikuti kursus piano—sebelum akhirnya Sai pindah ke luar negeri saat usia mereka menginjak dua belas. Lalu menjadi akrab seperti saudara sendiri—mungkin lebih akrab daripada dirinya dan sang sepupu, Neji Hyuuga.

Menyedihkan, ya?

Orang-orang di istana mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa Neji bisa saja menjadi musuh. Karena ia adalah pewaris tahta kekaisaran nomor dua setelah Hinata sendiri. Tapi Sai tidak—dia bukan pewaris tahta kekaisaran, ia hanyalah cucu dari seorang bangsawan pecinta seni yang menjadi temannya. Teman yang pasti tidak akan menusuknya dari belakang hanya karena menginginkan posisinya.

"—bukan?"

Suara Sai membawa Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata—setelah lamunnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sai tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa?" ia bertanya balik.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Sai menahan senyumnya. "Aku bertanya, hidupmu di istana pasti baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"A—ah," Hinata mengangguk—agak canggung. Ia turut meletakkan jarinya pada _tuts_ piano. "Ya, begitulah. Aku menjadi semakin sibuk—Hanabi juga—dengan urusan-urusan perwakilan diplomatik. Terkadang aku harus menggantikan peran ibuku yang sudah tiada untuk mengatur keperluan rumah tangga istana—dan rasanya melelahkan. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

Sai hendak terkekeh—lagi, tapi ditahannya. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Hinata sebanyak dua kali. Kemudian tersenyum. "Cobalah keluar sekali-kali. Kau bisa hirup udara segar di Tokyo—kota ini luas. Dan lumayan padat."

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya lucu, "_I hope so._"

"Kau terlihat putus asa," komentar Sai jujur. "Pergilah sekali-kali, Hinata."

Si gadis mengangguk. "Ya. Aku juga berharap bisa dapat banyak teman—dan pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

"Bagus," kata Sai. "Di luar sana mungkin terlihat menyeramkan—karena kau belum terbiasa. Tapi ketika kau telah menjelajahinya kau akan tau bahwa ada banyak hal yang belum kau mengerti di dunia ini."

"O, ya?" Hinata memainkan jemarinya—menekan nada. "Seperti apa?'

Sai tersenyum, "Petualangan?"

Hinata membalas senyumnya. Memerhatikan wajah Sai sejenak—sementara jemarinya terus merajut melodi. "_Ne,_ Sai. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat—maksudku, lebih pucat daripada biasanya."

Sang pemuda eboni menghentikan gerak jari-jarinya. Ia balas menatap Hinata, "Benarkah? Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kenapa? Apa penerbanganmu tidak menyenangkan?"

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak—" ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menyunggingkan senyuman, "—Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa hari ini aku diguyur dunia hingga basah luar dan dalam. _Greget_."

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya—tidak mengerti.

.

"Ten—ah, bertahanlah!" Sakura berseru sambil menopang tubuh Tenten yang hampir saja terjatuh menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu memegang lengan sang sahabat kuat—mencengkramnya—sementara wajahnya memancarkan raut khawatir. Ia menatap _sensei_-nya yang berdiri menghadap mereka. "Tubuhnya lemas sekali, _Sensei!"_

Guy Maito—_sensei_ olahraga yang saat ini tengah mengajar itu hampir berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Keningnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin, sedangkan kaki-kakinya seperti gemetaran. Ia melepaskan peluit dari mulutnya, kemudian berjongkok memegang kening Tenten. "Badannya panas sekali~! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, OH~!"

"Ke UKS_, Sensei!"_ Ino menyambung cepat. Gadis berambut pirang itu ikut-ikutan berjongkok di sebelah Guy. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Lalu Ino melirik pada Sakura, melemparkan sebuah kedipan nakal pada si _pinkish_—yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Baiklah!" Guy berdiri dengan tangan terkepal, membuat murid-murid lain yang berkumpul di lapangan sepak bola stadion _indoor _–karena udara di luar tidak memungkinkan mereka memakai lapangan _outdoor_ untuk berolahraga_—_mundur beberapa langkah. "Dengan semangatku, aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan!" nada suaranya meninggi—menggelegar memenuhi stadion.

Tenten meringis melirik Sakura, "Oh,_ you_—" kemudian kembali memasang tampang lemas kala Guy menatapnya lagi, "—ah, betapa lemahnya aku….."

Guy segera menggulung lengan panjang kaus olahraganya. Pria dengan potongan rambut bulat berponi itu segera duduk membelakangi Tenten—memberikan isyarat pada muridnya itu agar segera naik ke gendongannya. Tenten memelototkan matanya kaget. Gadis itu melirik pada Sakura dan Ino yang menampakkan gelagat kebingungan.

"_Se—sensei,"_ panggil Sakura, menyentuh bahu Guy. "Sebaiknya kami saja, deh, yang bawa Tenten ke UKS….. He—he…"

Guy menatap Sakura. Namun sebelum ia berkata, Ino sudah lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Be—benar, _Sensei,_" Ino mengangguk kaku. Matanya menyipit aneh, senyumnya terlihat miring. "Bukankah lebih baik kami saja yang mengantar? Kasihan teman-teman yang lain… kalau _Sensei_ pergi, siapa yang melatih mereka?" Ino nyengir tidak enak. Suara-suara_ sumbang _terdengar saling berbisik di belakangnya. _Matilah aku,_ pikirnya.

Sakura mengangguk patah-patah—rambut pendeknya yang diikat jadi bergoyang-goyang lucu karenanya. Ludahnya diteguk paksa. "Benar, _Sensei…."_

Guy terdiam sejenak—ia mengamati Ino dan Sakura bergantian, juga Tenten yang telihat begitu lemas tak berdaya di hadapannya. Pria berusia 30 tahun itu mengehela napas berat, meski wajahnya terlihat begitu kebingungan.

Yah, seharusnya hari ini jadi hari yang biasa saja—maksudnya, tidak ada murid yang akan sakit di jam pelajarannya. Bukankah memang selalu begitu? Biasanya anak-anak akan sangat bersemangat—walau Guy kadang tidak yakin karisma masa mudanya mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darah anak didiknya—berlatih bersamanya. Terutama karena ini musim dingin, setiap orang pasti ingin menghangatkan tubuh dengan cara berolahraga!

Namun hari ini tiba-tiba saja salah satu murid unggulannya jatuh terduduk lemas dengan begitu….. mengenaskan. Guy jadi khawatir—dan bingung, tidak biasanya juga dia jadi aneh begini.

Pria itu berdehem, sedikit menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang memang terasa gatal. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangan—menatap Sakura dan Ino lagi secara bergantian. _"Sou ka!" _raut wajahnya mengeras. Guy lalu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kepala Tenten kemudian langsung mengacungkan jempol pada ketiga muridnya itu. "Kuserahkan Tenten pada kalian, Anak-anak!"

Sakura merasa ingin bersorak riang sambil melompat setinggi mungkin—namun ditahannya._ "H—Hai'!" _gadis bermarga Haruno itu menundukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia lalu melempar pandang pada Ino yang matanya terlihat berbinar.

Guy menarik napasnya dalam. "Baiklah," ia mengambil peluitnya dan segera meniupnya keras-keras. "Ayo, kita kembali, Anak-anak!"

Lenguhan dan gerutuan serta-merta menggema di setiap sudut stadion. Murid-murid kelas 2D lainnya menyeret kaki mereka malas untuk kembali ke tengah lapangan. Beberapa melempar pandang iri pada Ino dan Sakura yang tengah membantu Tenten berdiri, sedangkan sisanya berlari-larian—tertular semangat Guy—melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku merasa tidak enak," Tenten menggumam saat Sakura dan Ino memapahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit—menoleh pada teman-temannya yang mulai berolahraga lagi—lalu menarik napas. Tersenyum jahil, "Tapi begini juga tidak apa-apa. Kita memang _greget._"

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa ngeri. Ino mengingatkan, "Teruslah bernapas dari mulutmu, Ten. Bibirmu sudah tidak kering lagi, tahu!"

"Baik, baik…" Tenten mulai menghirup udara dari mulutnya—ini adalah teknik yang diajarkan Ino, agar bibirnya kering dan terlihat sakit, dia harus bernapas dari mulutnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara. Lalu mereka bisa pergi dari kelas olahraga yang melelahkan dan membosankan ini. Oh. Ayolah. Hanya guru Guy yang masih dengan gairah berapi-api mengajar olahraga di musim dingin dengan udara yang sanggup membuat tulang kering menjadi ngilu seperti ini!

Ketiga gadis itu masih melakukan aktingnya—Sakura dan Ino yang memapah kepayahan sementara Tenten menyeret kakinya dan hampir terseok. Senyum-senyum aneh mulai terlukis di bibir ketiganya.

"Jadi kita beneran ke UKS, kan?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk—sedikit mengikik, "Tentu saja~"

Mereka berjalan melewati lapangan, lalu Ino segera membuka pintu stadion yang besar hingga akhirnya bayangan ketiganya menghilang di balik sana.

.

Sasuke menatap curiga—meski ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. Namun hatinya terasa tidak tenang, tidak karuan dan bercampur cemas.

Orochimaru-_sensei _yang duduk dihadapannya memutar kursi. Sedikit enggan menerima kehadiran sang pesohor Uchiha di ruangannya. Pria dengan rambut panjang terurai itu melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan padamu?"

Sasuke menahan emosinya—ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian dengan berat hati mengangguk. "Ya, _Sensei._ Tapi semua jawabanku untuk _pre-test _itu adalah benar."

Orochimaru menyandarkan punggung pada kursinya yang empuk. Percaya diri sekali muridnya yang satu ini. Matanya kemudian melirik pada beberapa lembar kertas jawaban _pre-test_ kenaikan kelas milik Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sudah memberi nilai pada kertas berisi jawaban matematika itu—C minus. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa terima.

"_Sensei_ bisa mengoreksi ulang semuanya," lanjut Sasuke. Air mukanya berubah sedikit mengeras. "Di kertas jawabanku ada nama pengoreksinya—Shiho Hisajima, dari kelas 2B."

"Hh," Orochimaru terdengar mengela napas. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja. Matanya bergantian mengawasi Sasuke, kertas jawaban milik pemuda itu kemudian ke Sasuke lagi. "Hisajima_-san_ adalah siswi teladan. Dia sudah mengoreksi semua jawabanmu—"

"—tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia melakukan kesalahan," sela Sasuke. Matanya lurus menatap Orochimaru. "Teladan bukan berarti selalu benar, _Sensei."_

"Jangan mengajariku," kata Orochimaru tak suka. Kali ini ia menatap Sasuke lurus. "Bawa dia padaku—kalau kau bisa membawanya kemari dan menunjukkan kesalahannya, aku akan memikirkan untuk mengoreksi ulang semua jawabanmu."

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam. Ia jadi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _sensei _matematikanya ini. Bukankah akan lebih praktis jika Orochimaru yang langsung saja mengoreksi jawabannya? Masalah akan selesai, nilainya akan menjadi A dan semua beres. Tidak perlu mencari Shiho yang tidak satu kelas dengan Sasuke—kecuali di kelas khusus saat hari kamis hingga sabtu.

"Tapi, _Sensei—_"

"—bawa dia ke sini, Uchiha-_san_," Orochimaru menyela, dingin. "Atau semester depan kau tidak akan masuk ke kelas khusus lagi."

.

"Hei, bagaimana?" Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dengan tampang kusut dari ruangan Orochimaru. Cowok berambut jabrik itu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celana, kemudian merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Oi. Aku ini bertanya!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam—memejamkan matanya dan memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari ketegangannya bersama Orochimaru yang baru saja selesai beberapa detik yang lalu. Ketika ia membuka mata, wajah Shino dan Kiba yang mendekat langsung terpampang di indera pengelihatannya.

Sang bungsu Uchiha mengembuskan napasnya berat. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela koridor yang terbuka—angin dingin yang berembus membuat kaca ditutupi embun.

"Shino," panggilnya.

Shino yang berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke mengangkat alis, merespon panggilan Sasuke. "Aa?"

"Cari tahu saat ini di kelas 2B sedang pelajaran apa," perintahnya.

.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang berjalan beriringan segera merapatkan diri ke koridor dan menundukkan kepala kala sosok Hinata Hyuuga tak jauh dari pandang mereka. Gadis itu nampak berjalan sendirian—tanpa pengawal seperti yang selama ini mereka lihat—dari arah toilet perempuan. Rambut panjangnya terurai manis dan rapi di belakang tubuhnya, sementara poni ratanya sedikit bergerak ketika tertiup angin.

Ino menarik napasnya dalam. Mata biru gadis itu berbinar—tak lepas menatap sosok Hinata yang saat ini sudah hampir sampai di hadapannya. Ringisan kagum meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sang Yamanaka muda memilin ujung roknya—bingung harus melakukan apa selain memberi hormat.

"H—Hai, Hinata-_sama.._"

Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Tenten akan membuka suara. Gadis dengan cepol dua di sisi kepalanya itu memasang tampang meringis—tersenyum tidak enak sementara tangannya melambai-lambai kaku pada Hinata. Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat aksi Tenten, namun setelahnya gadis itu malah ikut tersenyum-senyum simpul pada Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama…"_

Ino mengerucutkan bibir—tak lama menyapa Hinata juga, "Hinata_-sama._"

Hinata tersenyum—sebenarnya dia bingung, menahan tawanya yang ingin pecah karena aksi kaku ketiga gadis ini—hingga menjadi dengusan saja. Ia balas melambai singkat pada Tenten. Sungguh, dia senang sekali disapa seperti ini. Keberadaannya seperti benar-benar dianggap ada—tidak hanya simbol negara saja. Namun ketika teringat bahwa pelajaran di kelasnya kini—kelas 2A—adalah kesenian, kesukaannya, Hinata merasa harus segera pergi.

"Maaf, saya harus kembali ke kelas," Hinata menunduk sopan seraya tersenyum. Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya berjalan menjauhi ketiga gadis yang sekarang menundukkan kepala mereka berkali-kali sambil turut menggumamkan kata maaf sama seperti dirinya.

Tenten tercengang kala Hinata berlalu—rautnya sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang juga bengong, dan Ino yang masih memanjangkan lehernya. Gadis itu mengambil langkah agar bisa berada di tengah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Maaf," Tenten buka suara menirukan Hinata—Sakura dan Ino reflek menatapnya, "Kita harus segera pergi ke UKS."

Sakura menahan tawanya—menutup mulutnya sambil menusuk pipi Tenten dengan telunjuknya hingga gadis keturunan etnis China itu mengaduh. Sedangkan Ino memutar bola matanya bosan—tapi ia nyengir juga, malah ikut-ikutan menundukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Sakura dan Tenten yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi pipi.

Perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kesehatan akhirnya diteruskan. Masih dalam mengendap-endap _mode—_kalau ketahuan guru-guru yang lain bahwa mereka berkeliaran di koridor saat jam pelajaran olahraga, kan, berbahaya!—menempelkan tubuh di dinding, dan berjalan dengan cara berjinjit agar sepatu mereka tidak menimbulkan suara di lantai. Akhirnya gadis-gadis itu sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka.

Sakura menggeser pintu UKS—membukanya, dan langsung melihat-lihat ke dalam. Sepi. Shizune_-sensei _yang biasanya ada di sana tidak telihat sama sekali. Hanya ada deretan ranjang-ranjang berseprai putih dan berbagai macam peralatan juga obat-obatan yang tersusun rapi di dalam lemari dan rak. O, iya. Sakura hampir saja melewatkannya. Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring meringkuk di ranjang paling ujung—di dekat jendela.

"_Clear!"_ Sakura berkedip dan mengacungkan jempol pada Tenten dan Ino yang menunggu di luar.

"Asik!" Tenten nyaris bertepuk tangan. Kemudian ia melompat girang menyusul Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam UKS.

Ino menyusul keduanya—malah langkahnya lebih cepat dan setengah berlari. "Sekarang di mana kasur-kasur yang hangat itu~" nada suaranya berlagu, ia langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur yang paling besar ukurannya, membuka sepatunya dan merebahkan diri.

"_Matte!_ Tidak adil!" Tenten berteriak sambil menuding Ino. Gadis itu juga melepaskan sepatunya dan langsung mengambil posisi tiduran di samping Ino. Ia berguling—membuat selimut yang mereka pakai membalut tubuhnya sementara tubuh Ino kini tak ditutupi selimut.

"Hei, jangan egois!" Ino memerotes. Ia mendorong tubuh Tenten agar bisa menarik selimutnya lagi. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menyadari sesuatu—Sakura, yang tidak ada di sisi mereka dan ikut rebutan selimut. Makanya ia mendudukkan diri, lalu mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati sahabat _pink_-nya itu tengah mendekati gundukan—mungkin orang—di tempat tidur paling ujung. "Sakura?"

Sakura yang mendudukkan diri di kasur segera menoleh cepat. Ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan 'jangan berisik' sementara jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan bibir. Setelah melihat Ino mengangguk, Sakura mengembalikan fokusnya pada sesosok tubuh meringkuk yang di balik selimut itu.

Seorang gadis—yea, rambutnya pirang pucat dengan kulit putih. Sakura melihat sebuah kacamata berlensa tebal tergeletak di atas meja di sisi ranjang bersebelahan dengan segelas air putih, jadi pastilah gadis ini berkacatama. Wajahnya terlihat dibanjiri oleh titik-titik keringat dingin—dia tidak sehat. Bibirnya digigit menahan sakit, sesekali meluncur juga erangan dari sana. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat perutnya sendiri.

O. Sakit perut, ya?

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya—menyentuh punggung gadis itu. Dia agak khawatir. "Apa… kau baik-baik saja?"

Bisa dilihat sepertinya gadis pirang itu terkejut. Matanya agak sedikit terbuka dan bibirnya sudah tak lagi digigit. Ia menggeser kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat Sakura. Lemah—itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat pertama kali melihat mata gadis itu. _Dia benar-benar sakit._

"Hei?" Sakura bertanya lagi kala gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau sakit perut, ya? Apa sudah minum obat?"

"A—aa…" sepertinya gadis ini susah payah sekali mengeluarkan suaranya—Sakura jadi tidak enak sendiri. Kepalanya mengangguk samar, kemudian sebelah tangannya naik—dan genggamannya terbuka. Menampakkan bungkusan kecil yang diyakini Sakura sebagai obat penghilang rasa nyeri di kala datang bulan.

"Oo," Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan menepuk punggung gadis itu lembut. "_Dysmenor_, ya. Kalau begitu cepat sembuh!"

Setelah memastikan bahwa gadis itu mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya, Sakura segera melompat turun dari atas ranjang. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Tenten dan Ino yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan naik berguling ke sisi Tenten yang kini jadi berada di tengah.

"Ada apa?" Tenten yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

Sakura merespon singkat, "_Dysmenor_." Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya sengaja supaya terkena wajah Tenten dan Ino yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Sakura!" Ino yang berada paling ujung segera menyingkirkan tangan Sakura kasar dari wajahnya. Gadis itu mendengus dan bersungut-sungut. Lalu membuat gerakan besar hingga ranjang yang ditiduri ketiganya jadi berderit.

Tenten nyaris teriak. Kemudian gadis itu melempar pandangan menyeramkan pada Ino.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Ia memosisikan diri agar bisa tiduran senyaman mungkin—menghiraukan Ino dan Tenten yang saat ini sedang meributkan sesuatu—entahlah. Senyumnya sedikit terkembang saat mengingat ada sesuatu yang ia bawa. "O, iya," gumam Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kaus olahraganya. Sebuah buku.

Ino berhenti menusuk-nusuk pipi Tenten dengan jarinya ketika melihat Sakura mulai membuka bukunya—begitu pun Tenten yang berhenti memekik. Gadis berparas cantik itu meraih tangan Sakura dan mengarahkannya pada dirinya—supaya bisa melihat judul buku.

"Cara cepat menguasai enambelas _tenses?_" Ino terlihat kaget.

Tenten sedikit membulatkan matanya, "Oo… _Tenses?"_

Sakura mengagguk seadanya. Ia mulai membuka-buka bukunya lagi. "Yea. _Sensei_-ku di tempat les mengatakan bahwa bahasa Inggrisku buruk sekali," Sakura memasang tampang miris. "Padahal dulu bahasa Inggrisku lumayan, sih… Aku hanya lupa bagaimana cara membuat kalimat sesuai dengan apa itu namanya—_grammar?_"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris…. Tapi kalau dengar-dengar dari lagu, sih, bisa. Sedikit-sedikit."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sedikit-sedikit," Tenten bergumam. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk perut Sakura dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu gadis itu. Ino menyusul—menempelkan dirinya pada punggung Tenten.

"Baiklah," Sakura berujar. Gadis itu menyusuri satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis di dalam bukunya. "_Simple past tense_... O, aku ingat!" Sakura menutup bukunya cepat. "Digunakan untuk kejadian di masa lampau," lalu gadis itu membuka bukunya lagi—dan tersenyum sumringah saat jawabannya benar. "Contoh kalimat…. Emm… _Ino went to_ Hokkaido _last holiday?"_

Tenten terkikik, "Itu sih anak sekolah dasar juga bisa!"

Sakura menoleh pada Tenten cepat—tidak suka. Ia mengerucutkan bibir sambil mendengus, "Memangnya kau bisa yang lebih rumit?" tantangnya, dan sayang sekali anggukan Tenten tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia melirik pada Ino, dan menadapati gadis itu tengah menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Baiklah, baiklah… Aku akan bikin kalimat yang lain."

Butuh sekitar setengah menit waktu bagi Sakura untuk berpikir—dia tahu, bukannya dia tidak bisa. Hanya saja ia ingin membuat kalimat yang sedikit aneh untuk kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi entahlah apa. _"Last week, I left _Sasuke Lover?" ia mengikik, menghindari tatapan mata Ino yang menyipit itu. Kemudian menggumam-gumam sendiri, _"Yesterday… I went to my course with a black haired boy and his red umbrella."_

Sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa susunan kalimatnya itu benar atau tidak, sebetulnya. Tapi Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain kala mendapati Ino dan Tenten yang langsung duduk menghadapnya sambil berteriak, "Cerita!"

.

"Hei, Sas! _Chill out,_" Shino setengah berlari—menyusul langkah cepat Sasuke yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai dua sekolah mereka. Si cowok keturunan Uchiha itu nampak sedikit gusar. Matanya memandang lurus sementara kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mengikuti dari belakang nampak lebih santai—meski pun Shino berkali-kali melempar pandang geram, menyuruh mereka agar lebih cepat, tetapi tak diabaikan. Ya. Kau tahu, membiarkan seorang Uchiha yang sedang dipeluk emosi itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang meniup seruling," Kiba sedikit terkekeh. Matanya—dan juga mata Naruto—tak lepas memandangi _tab _milik Shino yang saat ini sedang menampilkan _timeline _Twitter milik si pemuda Aburame itu. Membaca _tweet-tweet _teman sekelas mereka yang sedang belajar kesenian.

"Untung saja kita kabur," Naruto berkomentar. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala—menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. "Mengikuti Sasuke, maksudku."

Kiba terkekeh—lagi. Kemudian mengangguk berkali-kali. "Yea, yea. Siapa yang mau susah-susah meniup seruling? Kau tahu, waktu di kelas satu ada seorang bocah gendut yang memakai seruling transparan. Dan ketika dia meniupnya—" Kiba menambahkan ekspresi jijik yang berlebihan, "—liurnya mengalir di dalam sana."

Naruto reflek mengeluarkan lidah. "Yaiks! Kau jorok sekali."

Shino membuang napas keras. Tidak mengabaikan Naruto dan Kiba yang entah mengapa hari ini membuatnya sebal saja. Ia terus mengikuti Sasuke yang nampak terburu-buru berbelok di ujung koridor. Shino berdehem pelan sambil membetulkan kacamtanya. Menatap pada Sasuke yang sudah berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup berlabel 'Ruang Kesehatan'.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Shino—meminta kepastian.

Shino mengangguk. "Gadis itu baru saja meng_update tweet-_nya kalau dia sakit perut. Jika di kelas tidak ada, lalu di mana lagi?" Shino mengangkat bahu, menunggu respon Sasuke.

Si pemuda jangkung berambut emo itu mengangguk. Dia mengerti—baiklah. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh pegangan pintu kemudian menggesernya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika masuk adalah wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang diikat di belakang kepalanya—bersama dua orang temannya di atas ranjang, sedang tertawa hingga matanya menyipit dan wajahnya memerah. Ia mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah satu _fans _fanatik yang selalu mengikutinya—dulu. Namun Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Hingga ia meneruskan langkahnya dan mencari keberadaan sosok yang ia cari.

Ketiga gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke—yang kemudian disusul oleh ketiga temannya yang lain. Mereka nyaris berteriak kaget, dan segera menundukkan kepala. Heh. Memangnya Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya itu hantu sampai harus ditakuti?

"Hai, Haruno-_san_!"

Sasuke mendengar suara Kiba menyapa gadis itu—namun ia tidak mengabaikannya. Sang Uchiha muda memacu langkahnya. Mendekati sebuah tempat tidur yang berada di posisi paling ujung. Kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya pada sesosok tubuh yang dilapisi selimut.

"Hisajima-_san,_" panggilnya. "Bangunlah."

Shiho Hisajima—si gadis yang berada di balik selimut mengerang kepayahan. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan membulat lebar, terkejut atas kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengangkat kepala dan bangkit ke posisi duduk. Bibirnya terlihat kering dan pucat saat ia berusaha mengambil kacamatanya dari atas meja kemudian memakainya.

"_N—nani,_ Uchiha_-san?_" suaranya terdengar parau.

Sasuke jadi sedikit tidak tega—tapi ia harus. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan nilai C minus hanya karena keteledoran Shiho yang salah mengoreksi lembar jawaban _pre-test-_nya. Dan tidak bisa masuk kelas khusus juga semester depan—mengerikan. "Sabtu kemarin saat di kelas khusus, koreksianmu salah semua. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Sekarang."

Shiho mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lebih terkejut dari pada tadi. Tangannya terlihat bergetar—gemetar. Matanya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "H—ha? Apa benar?"

Sasuke mengeram malas. Ia memberikan kertas jawabannya pada Shiho—dan langsung diterima gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan masuk kelas khusus. Karenamu," ada sedikit nada marah tersirat di dalam suara Sasuke. Ia memerhatikan Shiho baik-baik—_tsk, gadis ini. _Sementara ketiga temannya, entahlah, apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang sana.

Shiho terlihat semakin gemetar. Sekali-kali ia menggigit bibirnya—menahan nyeri. Kemudian ia mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sasuke yang semakin kesal saja. _"N—ne,_ Uchiha-_san._ Tapi aku—"

"—Aku ingin kau bangun," perintah Sasuke. Ia menatap Shiho tak suka. "Jelaskan pada Orochimaru-_sensei_ tentang kecerobohanmu ini." Sasuke berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban Shiho. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil langkah—Shino, Naruto, dan Kiba langsung mengikutinya, sementara tiga gadis berseragam olahraga tadi mengamatinya bingung. Sang Uchiha tak ambil pusing. Ia meneruskan berjalan hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tubuh yang terjatuh.

_BRUUKKK. Grak._

Shiho terjatuh dengan tangannya memegang sisi ranjang hingga bergeser. Tiga orang gadis yang berada di belakang Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Shiho dan memegangi tubuhnya yang tak sanggup berdiri. Sasuke menghela napasnya berat—ia memijat pelipisnya dan menatap Shino yang menepuk bahunya.

"Nanti saja, sepertinya, Sas." Shino memberi saran.

Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Ia sedikit mendesak, "Kau lupa seperti apa Orochimaru-_sensei?_"

Naruto dan Kiba tak memilih untuk buka suara. Keduanya tetap berada di belakang.

"Kau mau ke mana?" si gadis merah muda menatap Shiho khawatir. Ia membantu Shiho berdiri—memegangi tubuhnya.

Shiho menelan ludahnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi perut, "Ke ruang Orochimaru-se—_sensei_… Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku pada Uchiha-_san._"

"Apa harus sekarang?" kali ini gantian si gadis berambut pirang yang menatap cemas. Ia melirik pada sahabat bercepolnya yang juga menampakkan raut sama.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantung celana. Matanya tertutup rapat saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam—ayolah, tiga gadis ini menghambat saja! Kemudian saat ia membuka kelopaknya, Sasuke berkata, "Harus."

"B—baiklah…" Shiho melepaskan pegangan ketiga gadis itu dan mencoba berjalan. Namun akhirnya dia terjatuh, dan langsung dipegangi oleh si merah jambu.

"Dia sedang sakit. Apa tidak bisa nanti saja?"

Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata si gadis berambut merah muda itu. Siapa namanya? Haruno? Haruno apa, dia lupa, waktu itu Kiba pernah memberitahukannya saat melihat Haruno ini tertawa-tawa di atas tangga. Tsk. Merepotkan saja. "Tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain," ketus Sasuke. Namun nada bicaranya begitu tenang. "Jika dia tidak bisa berjalan, maka Naruto akan menggendongnya."

Naruto yang memerhatikan nampak terkejut. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Aku?"

"Ya," Sasuke terus saja memerhatikan si Haruno—tidak melepaskannya sama sekali. "Jika Naruto lelah, akan ada Kiba."

"H—he?" kali ini Kiba yang menunjuk dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha memerotes. Tapi tidak digubris.

"Tapi—" Haruno _pink _nampak tidak bisa terima. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan balas menatap Sasuke. "—dia sedang nyeri…. datang…. Maksudku, biarkan sampai nyerinya hilang."

Sasuke mendengus menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia menyipitkan mata tidak suka. "Tidak usah jadi pahlawan. Ini bukan urusanmu." Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Teman-temannya nampak ragu namun akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke.

Belum sampai tiga langkah Sasuke berjalan, ia merasakan sebuah benda empuk dengan kecepatan tinggi menubruk kepalanya hingga ia tertunduk menatap lantai. Sebuah bantal bersarung coklat terjatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. _"What—!_" Sasuke memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa pening—meski tubrukan itu tidak melukainya, tentu saja. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kiba dan Naruto menahan tawa dengan susah payah. Sementara Shino memalingkan wajah sambil meringis-ringis sendiri.

Si Haruno menuding Sasuke—wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "Ya!" ia menyalak, berkecak pinggang. "Kau egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu _dysmenorrhea?_ Nyeri datang bulan?"

Sasuke meringis. Ia memijit pelipisnya. "Kau sudah melukai kepala seorang Uchi—"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" gadis itu menatap Sasuke galak. "Aku, Sakura Haruno, tidak takut pada siapa pun!" kemudian gadis itu terdiam sejenak—nampak ragu. Ia mungkin tengah memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya. Atau bahkan menyesal telah menantang Sasuke. _Mantan fans_ yang bodoh—dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa menang. Ingin rasanya ia maju dan membalas perlakuan gadis itu padanya. Namun ia masih mencoba menahan diri.

"Kau—"

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dan kau masih memaksanya! Laki-laki seperti apa kau, ini! Apa kau tahu siksaan seorang perempuan saat datang bulan?! Kau tahu saat rasanya ada _blender _yang mengacak-acak isi perutmu hingga rasanya kau mau mati? Atau bahkan kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu datang bulan?"

Sasuke berdecak. Ia maju beberapa langkah—dan diikuti Shino. "Dengar—"

"—datang bulang itu adalah proses meluruhnya dinding rahim karena tidak dibuahi! Itu ada dipelajaran biologi!" Sakura melotot—dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan. Semua keluar saja dari dalam mulutnya. "Semua wanita normal mengalami itu! Termasuk juga ibumu. Jadi jika kau kasar pada seorang perempuan yang tengah menahan sakit datang bulan, secara tidak langsung kau sudah berlaku tidak baik terhadap ibumu!"

"Cukup." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menarik napas kemudian membukanya lagi. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sinis yang menusuk seolah begitu membenci gadis itu. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini—bukan urusanmu," ia sedikit menunduk. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura agar bisa lebih mengintimidasi gadis itu dengan tatapannya. Sementara dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat dua teman gadis itu bertampang histeris dan seperti menahan sesak napas.

Sakura memundurkan dirinya menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu selalu saja mendesaknya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadi jangan ceramahi aku," lanjut Sasuke. Manik mata kelamnya begitu menakutkan—seolah akan mencabik Sakura apabila gadis itu membalas tatapannya. "Kau menyedihkan."

Setelah menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya, Sasuke segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Shino mengikuti Sasuke dan menarik Kiba serta Naruto agar segera pergi dari sana. Namun ketika Sasuke hendak mencapai pintu, kali ini sebuah hantaman kembali mengenai kepalanya—dan sang Uchiha benar-benar meringis mengaduh menahan sakit.

_Pluk._

'Cara Cepat Menguasai 16 Tenses!' terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Shino berbalik cepat—sangat terkejut—sementara Kiba dan Naruto membelalakkan mata seraya setengah berteriak kaget.

Sasuke mengeram marah. Genggaman tangannya mengerat hingga buku-buku kukunya terlihat memutih. Dan saat ia berbalik, Sakura telah menantangnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengerikan. Gadis itu terlalu berani.

"Dengar, ya, Uchiha!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke. "Jika aku masuk kelas khusus semester depan, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu menderita!" []

* * *

.

OKE. Ini panjang bangeeetttttttttttt! Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa mengurangi jumlah wordsnya—bahkan menambahnya jadi semakin panjang. Maaf, beneran maaf :'O

O iya, jadi perlu saya jelaskan sekali lagi kalau di Jepang itu memang pemerintahannya pakai Kaisar dan PM—gak seperti Indonesia yang pakai Presiden, ya. Dan katanya putra mahkota Jepang yang sekarang belum punya keturunan laki-laki. Makanya saya pakai chara perempuan untuk jadi anak rajanya, begitu. Dan soal perusahaan keluarganya Sasuke, anggap saja Uchiha Group itu sekelas dengan perusahaan motor-motor yang sudah mendunia, deh, kayak Suzuki atau Honda, HAHAHAHA.

Dan terima kasih untuk segala review yang masuk; Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, namira-chan, ongkitang, cherry's emerald, Guest, Ucucubi, sasusaku kira, Lucifionne, playful smirk, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Retno UchiHaruno, Kim Keyna, Michelle , Mikakikukeko, poetry-fuwa, Asakura-Ayaka, Roxxyrock, skyesphantom, Permen Caca, Mizuira Kumiko, dan Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki. Terima kasih banyaaaaakkk atas responnya, saya belum bisa balas satu-satu, yaaa. Maaf.

Yosh. Cukup. Seperti biasa, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ;)


	3. TIGA

"Aku merasa seperti keledai kudisan yang salah tingkah hingga berani menantangnya!"

Pipi Sakura mengilat karena air mata. Hidung kecilnya memerah—nyaris sama dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Pundaknya bergetar sementara napasnya terputus-putus karena menangis. Ino yang duduk di sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan tisu dan mulai menghapusi jejak air mata Sakura—raut wajahnya sedikit cemas dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sementara Tenten yang duduk di sisi lainnya, memeluk leher Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Kau… benar-benar melakukannya?" Karin yang berjongkok di depan Sakura, sengaja memelankan suaranya. Ekspresi gadis berkacamata itu seolah tak percaya—ya, habis, dalam sejarah kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha di SMU Konoha, belum ada siapa pun yang berani menantang pemuda itu. Apalagi sampai melempari kepalanya dengan bantal dan buku! Uh.

Sakura mengangguk putus asa. Sang Haruno membalas genggaman Karin pada telapak tangannya. Oh, _you. _Sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan—bersikap tidak menyenangkan pada Sasuke, melempari kepala pemuda itu dengan barang apa pun yang bisa ia temukan dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Bahkan bagian yang paling mengerikan adalah… ia menantang pemuda itu terang-terangan di depan teman-temannya.

Setelah meluapkan serapahnya—sumpah Sakura bahwa ia ingin membuat Sasuke menderita, nantinya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa _waras. _Otaknya kembali bekerja normal dan seketika matanya membelalak lebar mendapati Sasuke yang mendesis sinis ke arahnya. Baik. Pastilah pemuda itu merasa jijik—atau sangat marah—atas perlakuan Sakura padanya. Oh, ayolah.

Sakura bahkan telah berharap saat itu juga ada kilat yang menyambarnya—mengutuknya—hingga tubuhnya menyusut dan bertransformasi menjadi seekor marmut sinting yang menubrukkan kepalanya pada lemari obat-obatan hingga ia mati menggelepar.

Namun sampai saat Sasuke berdecih dan berbalik menjauhinya, hal itu tidak terjadi juga.

"Harga diriku… HUAAAAAA," Sakura menangis lagi.

Tenten memeluk leher Sakura semakin erat—berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu sambil sesekali mencoba membesarkan hatinya, "Tapi sebenarnya kau tadi lumayan _kewl_, Sakura. _Greget_, sungguh."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menoleh buru-buru pada Tenten yang langsung mengangguk antusias. Ada angin segar yang bertiup di sekitar pipi gadis itu setelah dikatakan keren. _Hell yeah!_—namun tak berapa lama karena setelahnya ia menangis lagi, dan Ino harus membuka _pack _tisu yang baru.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja—" Sakura merasakan dirinya sesenggukan. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur dan menyesakkan. "—Aku merasa seperti ada naluri yang menyuruhku untuk menentangnya, itu saja, kok. Karena gadis pirang itu sedang sakit."

Karin _palmface_—tapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sepertinya dialah yang menjadi paling frustasi di antara mereka. Ya habis… Ini, kan, menyangkut Sasuke Uchiha!

"Naluri dokter," Tenten nyeletuk. Ia menatap Sakura sambil mengangguk, matanya juga sedikit basah—mungkin dia terharu. (Wks. Itu berlebihan.) "Kau punya naluri untuk melindungi orang yang sedang sakit."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saja. Kemudian menatap pada Karin yang memalingkan muka—entahlah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, Sakura terlalu takut untuk menebak dan membuat spekulasi. Namun usapan lembut tisu Ino pada pipinya membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. _What a joy,_ punya sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkannya meski pun ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri tadi...

"_Ne," _Karin akhirnya mengembalikan pandang pada Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat menarik napas dari hidung kuat-kuat—hingga suaranya terdengar. Lalu genggamannya pada Sakura semakin mengerat. Mata _ruby_-nya fokus pada sepasang _emerald_ sang merah muda. "Kalau sudah begini, ya, mau bagaimana lagi—maksudku, aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa perbuatanmu itu kekanakan atau sok berani, sih."

Ino memerhatikan Karin, matanya menyipit. _"Nani?_"

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Sakura. Meski pun aku tidak akan mendukung atau pun mencegahmu, ya, daripada kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri," Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya—mencari posisi yang tepat sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Sakura dalam, membuat si gadis Haruno jadi ngeri sendiri.

"_Fight that evil-prince!"_

* * *

.

_Jika tidak bertemu dengan __**kamu**__, akan jadi apakah __**aku?**_

_._

**Tiga**

.

* * *

.

**HAL **PERTAMA YANG INO lihat saat dirinya menjejaki halaman depan sekolahnya adalah sosok Mizuki-_sensei _yang tengah berkecak pinggang sambil bersungut-sungut. Pria dengan rambut berwarna agak keperakan itu tampak berdiri di depan pintu depan sekolah. Wajahnya dilipat dan pandangannya menyelidik dalam pada setiap siswa dan siswi yang lewat.

Di samping tubuhnya terdapat sebuah kotak sampah setinggi pinggang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh gundukan kertas warna-warni—yang didominasi oleh _pink_—ber_glitter _cerah lengkap dengan tumpukan kotak-kotak persegi berisi coklat lumer.

Ah, Valentine…

Pantas saja sejak kemarin toko bunga milik keluarganya ramai disesaki pembeli dan telepon pesanan yang berdering di mana-mana.

Ino mengembuskan napas kuat dari mulutnya hingga membuat poninya berterbangan ke sisi wajahnya. "Pagi-pagi aku sudah sial," gerutunya. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu mengangkat tangannya—melepaskan tiga buah jepit rambut merah muda berkilau dengan bentuk hati yang dipasang di sisi kepalanya. "Tidak adil~"

Setelah menyingkirkan jepit-jepit itu dari rambutnya, Ino segera menggantinya dengan yang baru—yang dia ambil dari dalam kantung mantel ungunya. Kali ini hanya jepit lidi berwarna hitam. Gadis itu mendesahkan napas keras-keras kala mendengar suara Mizuki yang menyalak dari kejauhan.

"Hei, kau!" Mizuki nampak menghentikan seorang gadis yang menunduk takut di depan sana—oh, Ino mengenalinya, Sasame Fuuma anak kelas 2F. Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu sepertinya melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat Mizuki mencegatnya.

Dan benar saja—dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang—Ino melihat sang gadis Fuuma melepaskan sesuatu dari kepalanya. Sebuah bandana merah muda yang mengilat karena taburan benda-benda berkilau di atasnya. Ino hampir tertawa buas melihatnya—namun gadis itu menahannya, ia hanya berdehem dan merapatkan mantelnya.

"Mizuki_-sensei_ masih tetap saja taat peraturan."

Ino menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati seorang gadis bermantel coklat selutut dengan topi _baseball_ krem menutupi kepala merah jambunya—Sakura. (_Well,_ sejak rambutnya dipotong pendek, Sakura jadi lebih sering mengenakan topi atau menguncirnya di belakang kepala.) Sahabatnya itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sementara matanya memerhatikan sang _sensei_ di depan sana yang masih terus merazia murid-muridnya. Ino melihat uap mengepul dari bibirnya kala Sakura mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Kau berharap dia berubah?" Ino mengembalikan pandangnya ke depan. Ikut-ikutan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, sih," ujarnya. Gadis itu kemudian menelusupkan tangannya agar bisa mengamit lengan Ino. "Hanya saja, kasihan melihat jerih payah mereka—kau tahu harga coklat yang enak di saat begini, kan? Tidak murah, Ino."

Ino mendengus memutar bola matanya. "_Yea,_ kau benar. Dengan begitu secara tak langsung kau mengasihi diri kita juga—" jeda, Ino mengambil napas agar bisa tersenyum aneh pada Sakura, "—setahun yang lalu."

Oh. Sakura mengerti apa yang Ino katakan—masa lalu mereka sebagai seorang Sasuke Lover. Di Valentine tahun lalu juga mereka tak ubahnya seperti yang lain; pakai aksesoris warna-warni—malah lebih norak, sepertinya. Karena semua yang mereka pakai bergambarkan sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Uh. Menyedihkan—untuk menghias kepala, _nail art_, _sweater_ rajutan, kaus kaki hingga poster-poster dan mading yang mereka tempelkan di dinding. Semuanya demi perayaan untuk sang _pangeran _Uchiha.

Dikejar-kejar oleh para _sensei _agar mereka bertanggung jawab membersihkannya. Di hukum ini dan itu—yang malah tidak membuat mereka menjadi jera. Dan jangan pernah lupakan kenyataan bahwa Sakura nyaris diskorsing karena dikira mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna _pink! Seriously, _bagaimana jika sudah sejak lahir rambutnya memang berwarna seperti ini? Duh.

Sakura meringis sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu pada Ino—padahal mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama memalukan. "Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kita bisa lolos razia waktu itu. Apa mungkin karena Tayuya-_oneesan_ sebagai ketua SL angkatan atas sangat lihai, ya?" Sakura merasakan pipinya bersemu karena menahan malu saat mengatakannya. "Dan tak habis pikir juga bagaimana kita bisa mengagumi cowok searogan dia! HEUH!"

Ino sebenarnya ingin mengangguk—membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Tapi dia malah mendesah putus asa. "Habis dia memang ganteng, sih. Mau bagaimana…. Aku kehilangan selera pada Teppei Koikke saat bertemu Sasuke Uchiha~"

Tangan Sakura terangkat untuk memijat kepalanya sendiri. "Dan aku jadi penasaran bagaimana gerakan SL untuk tahun ini!" Sakura kemudian mengusap-usap dagunya. "Apakah Karin akan membuat sesuatu yang _greget—" _

"—_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you. _ _Don't underestimate the things that I will do~" _Ino menyela ucapan Sakura dengan lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Gadis bermata biru indah itu menengadahkan tangannya di depan dadanya—seolah berharap akan ada salju yang turun. Kemudian berkata, "Hei. Kurasa lirik itu cocok untukmu, Sakura! Untuk kita juga, sih… Kita harus melupakan Sasuke!"

Sakura mendesah berat. Sebenarnya saat Ino bernyanyi gadis itu sedikit terkejut—hei, _suara Ino bagus sekali!_ Tapi dia hanya melepaskan topinya dan menundukkan kepala lesu. _"There's a fire starting in my heart__. __Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark," _Sakura meneruskannya, meski sebenarnya gadis itu tidak tahu sama sekali apa artinya. Ia menatap Ino dengan alis yang turun—raut kecewa dan bersedih.

Ino tertawa. Meninju pipi Sakura main-main sambil menyelipkan anak rambut sahabatnya itu di belakang telinganya. "Bersemangatlah. Ada banyak pria tampan bertaburan di Tokyo, Sakura-_chan!"_

.

"Tian_-san_. Sebelah sini."

Tenten menoleh saat mendengar suara Iruka Umino—_sensei_ bahasa Jepangnya—memanggil. Gadis dengan mata bulat itu sedikit melambai—memberi isyarat kalau ia mendengarkan, namun masih sibuk dengan sekotak kecil susu rasa pisang yang tengah disedotnya.

Setelah kotak susunya mengempis—menimbulkan suara aneh saat Tenten menyedotnya sebab tercapur udara, gadis itu segera mengelap sisi bibirnya dengan tisu yang kemudian langsung dilemparkan bersama kotak susu kosongnya ke kotak sampah yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Wah, tinggi sekali," Tenten berkecak pinggang saat telah sampai di sisi Iruka. Gadis itu mendongak menatap sebuah poster karton merah muda bergambar Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum—di pipi pemuda itu terdapat sebuah cetakan bibir merekah dengan _lipstick_ merah menyala—di atas dinding sekolah yang setinggi tiga meter itu. Berjejer ramai di bawahnya hurup-hurup _kanji_ yang berwarna-warni dengan hiasan kelopak-kelopak _plum _segar sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat Valentine pada The Holy Uchiha.

Iruka mendesah berat. "Yah. Tinggi."

Belum ada sepuluh menit waktu yang ia gunakan untuk _membersihkan_ sekolah, namun entah mengapa Iruka merasa lelah sekali. Sepanjang koridor pintu masuk—tempat deretan loker-loker siswa berjejer—ditempeli oleh poster-poster dan kartu-kartu ucapan 'Selamat Hari Valentine!', kotak-kotak coklat bertumpuk di sana-sini, dan berbagai macam hiasan lainnya. Menurut peraturan sekolah, itu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran karena perayaan yang tidak berhubungan dengan akademis tidak dilegalkan.

Dan untungnya ketika Iruka dan seorang petugas kebersihan sekolah nyaris putus asa bagaimana cara menghilangkan dan melepas semua benda-benda aneh yang menempel ini, Tenten yang tak sengaja lewat menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Meski pekerjaan belum selesai sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya keberadaan gadis Tian itu sedikit meringankan.

Yah, setiap tahun sebenarnya juga begini, sih.

"Apa aku harus ambil kursi, _Sensei?" _Tenten menoleh menatap _sensei-_nya yang terlihat tengah berpikir. Gadis itu baru saja hendak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya—sekotak susu rasa pisang yang lain—namun urung ketika Iruka balas menatapnya.

"Tidak," Iruka tersenyum. "Tian_-san_ bisa tunggu di sini dan mengawasi? Aku saja yang akan mengambil kursi," Iruka mengacungkan jempolnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tenten lembut.

Tenten mengangguk sambil nyengir membalas senyuman Iruka. Ia kemudian menatapi punggung Iruka yang mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Lalu napasnya dikeluarkan berat hingga uap putih mengepul di depan mulutnya. "Kalau setiap tahun begini, sih," Tenten mengedarkan pandangnya—di belakang tubuhnya berdiri sebuah tong sampah yang tinggi dan besar dengan roda di bagian bawahnya. Benda itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh gulungan kertas merah muda awut-awutan. Ia lantas mendekat saat melihat foto wajah Sasuke yang datar pada kertas yang sudah lecek, berada di atas kertas-kertas yang lain.

"Semua ini salahmu, Anak Orang Kaya," Tenten menusuk-nusuk gambar hidung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sebenarnya aku ini juga menyukai cowok ganteng," Tenten mengaku. Namun gerakan menusuknya semakin kuat hingga menciptakan bolong besar di bawah hidung Sasuke—seperti lubang hidung berukuran jumbo. "Penggemar pangeran Neji saja tidak seheboh dirimu. Kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

Saking asiknya bermonolog, Tenten sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan aneh. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melintas di dekatnya mendengus menahan tawa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sampai ada yang menggesekkan jari telunjuk pada keningnya sebagai kode—sinting atau gila.

Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sekolah pun memerhatikan tingkah laku Tenten hingga keduanya saling melempar pandang bingung.

"Berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila," Ino _menoyor_ kepala Tenten main-main.

Tenten mengaduh. Gadis itu mendengus sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Apa si—"

"WOAH!" Sakura berteriak kaget. Ia membulatkan kedua mata lebarnya—menjadi tambah lebar dan besar. Mulutnya terbuka sementara ekspresi wajahnya seperti habis melihat seekor gajah Afrika mengencani kudanil rawa. Tangannya memegang erat-erat dua sisi ujung dari kertas yang ditusuk-tusuk Tenten. "Lubang hidung Sasuke besar sekali! Dia bisa menghirup habis semua pasokan udara di Tokyo! HAHAHA!"

Tenten merasakan dirinya tertawa hingga mulutnya nyaris berbusa. Sedangkan Ino _menoyor_ lagi –kali ini kepala Sakura—sambil mendengus jijik.

Sakura mengembalikan kertas itu ke kotak sampah kemudian meninjunya hingga wajah Sasuke jadi remuk. "Rasakan itu, Uchiha!"

"Wah, wah…" Iruka yang datang mengulas senyum sambil berdiri di belakang ketiga gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya masuk di dalam saku celana, sedangkan sisanya memegang bagian atas ujung sandaran dari kursi yang baru saja ia bawa. "Jangan keras-keras memukulnya, Haruno-_san. _Dan—" Iruka menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepala—memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk melepaskan topinya. Bagaimana pun itu juga dilarang, _ne._

Sakura menunduk saat Iruka menegurnya. Gadis itu menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil melepaskan topinya—yang segera disimpan di dalam tas, sampai sebuah tepukan hangat terasa di ujung ubun-ubunnya.

"Haha… Kenapa minta maaf padaku?" Iruka sedikit tertawa. Ia menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Sakura kemudian menepuk bahu gadis itu sekali. "Sebaiknya kau cepat memeriksa lokermu, Haruno_-san_. Ah, Yamanaka bisa tinggal di sini, aku pinjam kalian dulu, ya," Iruka tersenyum pada Tenten dan Ino.

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang tak mengerti. Namun keduanya mengangkat bahu saja—Iruka menganggapnya sebagai pengganti kata 'baiklah', karena selanjutnya Sakura sudah berjalan menjauh dan berbelok ke kanan—setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat pada sang _sensei._

"Dia bicara ap—"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya—sekaligus ucapannya saat gadis itu tiba di depan lokernya. Kelopak matanya lagi-lagi harus dibuka lebar ketika mendapati tumpukan kotak coklat dan beberapa amplop surat cinta yang tergeletak di lantai. (Oh! Bahkan ada setangkai mawar merah untuknya!) Sakura segera berjongkok, memunguti benda-benda itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sana satu per satu—siapa tahu saja ini bukan untuknya. Tapi sepertinya dia salah.

_Untuk Sakura Haruno_-chan._ Kau muda, enerjik, cantik dan berani. Aku menyukaimu! _(_love)_

"_WHAT ON EARTH?"_ Sakura membelalakkan matanya lagi—oke. Dia harus tenang. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan surat cinta atau hadiah semacam ini. Tentu saja. Ingat, saat di sekolah dasar dan SMP dulu dia adalah primadona juga. Malah saat upacara kelulusan SMP, seorang pemuda bernama Idate Morino rela pulang bertelanjang dada karena memberikan semua kancing seragamnya pada Sakura—agar Sakura selalu berada di hatinya dan tidak melupakan ia. Tapi bukankah waktu sudah berganti dan roda sudah berputar? Sakura bukan lagi si Nona Populer yang akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah jika—

—tunggu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat sambil terus menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

Sehari setelah insiden memalukannya bersama Sasuke di ruang kesehatan, Tenten sempat memberitahukan padanya bahwa kejadian itu sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru SMU Konoha karena ada siswa yang mengintip keributan yang mereka buat. Beberapa gadis langsung mengklaim bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis liar yang bersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya yang indah—dan beberapa anggota SL pun menganggapnya penghianat karena telah berani bertindak kasar pada Sasuke.

Namun tidak semua orang menganggapnya demikian. _Setiap sesuatu yang buruk, pasti ada saja yang menganggapnya baik_—begitu kata Ino. Siswa-siswa yang selama ini tidak menyukai Sasuke dan menganggap bahwa keberadaan Uchiha itu adalah mengganggu, langsung bergabung dalam sebuah komunitas khusus untuk anti-Sasuke. Katanya, sih, Sakura adalah simbol pemberontakan terhadap rezim Uchiha yang sudah merajalela di sekolah mereka selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Oh._ Crap._

Dia adalah simbol pemberontakan—dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa mulas.

Tangannya menjatuhkan semua barang yang ia pungut tadi ke lantai—kecuali bunga mawar merah yang masih ia pegang. Beneran. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan menimpa hidupnya. Sama sekali.

"…Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—berharap ada sesuatu atau pun seseorang yang bisa mengajaknya kabur dari sana. (Lihat, beberapa loker lain juga dipenuhi dengan tumpukan coklat dan surat cinta di depannya!) Tapi yang terjadi adalah ia malah melihat Sasuke—di ujung loker yang berseberangan dengan dirinya—tengah bersama dengan Asuma-_sensei_ dan kotak sampah yang tak kalah penuh.

Yak. Sepertinya Uchiha itu juga kerepotan atas hadiah-hadiah Valentine-nya. Sakura entah mengapa mendengus tak suka. Ia berbalik menghadap lokernya dan mulai memilintir tangkai mawarnya hingga bunga itu bergerak-gerak di depan matanya. Ogah memerhatikan Sasuke. HUH.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan~" ia merengek sendiri. Merasa seperti pecundang.

"Kau kah itu?"

Sakura menolehkan pandangnya.

.

"Aku pinjam kalian dulu, ya!" Ino berkecak pinggang. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal sementara matanya memandang tumpukan sampah yang ada di sebuah bak besar jauh di belakang gedung sekolah. Gadis berparas cantik itu melirik Tenten yang nampaknya asik-asik saja menggulingkan tong sampah agar isinya tumpah ke pembuangan. "Haaaahhhh…" Ino membuang napasnya berat. "Ten, ngomong, dong."

Tenten balas melirik Ino. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya—membersihkan debu yang menempel, kemudian tersenyum sumringah. "Selesai. Ayo kembali! Sebentar lagi kita masuk." Tenten mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan—entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Sungguh. Di antara semua gadis yang berteman dekat dengannya, hanya Tenten-lah yang ia kenal paling murah hati dan apa adanya. Gadis itu jarang mengeluh, seringkali menjadi penyemangat dan berlaku baik. _Yeah,_ dia dan Sakura bahkan sangat sepakat bahwa Tenten adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah mereka kenal.

Hanya saja masalahnya, kebaikan Tenten itu sering juga membuat dirinya sendiri… dimanfaatkan. (Eh, Ino tidak bilang bahwa Iruka-_sensei_ memanfaatkan mereka, ya!)

Sakura dan Ino, oh, Karin juga, pernah menghajar seorang siswa kelas tiga karena menyuruh Tenten untuk melakukan ini itu dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang sakit dan butuh bantuan. Ya, tidak bisa dibilang menghajar juga, sih—mereka hanya memukuli punggung pemuda itu dengan buku dan sepatu. Dan anehnya, Tenten malah menganggap ketiga temannya itu terlalu berlebihan dan menganiyaya orang yang sedang sakit. Sakit pura-pura, padahal.

Jadi Ino tidak bisa menyalahkan jika suatu hari nanti akan datang seorang _pemuda sakit _lainnya—atau gadis—pada Tenten dan meminta bantuan. Dirinya, Sakura dan Karin hanyalah anggota seksi menghajar. Itu saja.

"Baiklah~" Ino mendesah malas. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Tenten dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat penampungan barang kotor sekolah mereka itu. Udara dingin pagi menusuk-nusuk leher keduanya yang terbuka—dan Ino jadi bergidik sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Tenten.

Pemandangan sekolah ini indah juga, sebetulnya, dan Ino mengakui itu. Ada banyak jalan-jalan yang menghubungkan satu gedung dengan gedung lainnya—dan bersih. Catat, di sekolah ini nyaris tidak ada sampah kecuali dedaunan kering yang menggunung di saat musim gugur. Pohon-pohon berbatang tinggi yang gundul karena musim dingin membuat suasana seperti di negara-negara Eropa saja. Dan jangan pernah lupakan sebuah danau kecil yang cantik—danau buatan—yang sebenarnya dibuat sebagai sirkulasi air untuk sekolah mereka, terdapat di sisi kiri sekolah.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah sang sahabat terhenti. Membuat Ino jadi mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?"

Tenten menatap lurus pada jalanan di depan mereka. Ia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah sana, "Itu Anko-_sensei_, kan?"

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Tenten pada jalanan yang sepi itu. Lalu sesosok wanita berjalan cepat melewatinya. Ah, ya, Anko-_sensei_, Ino mengenali posturnya. Wanita itu nampak mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam tebal hingga setengah betisnya—dan tangannya seperti memeluk sesuatu. Anko berlari cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung utama sekolah mereka melalui pintu belakang.

"Kalau dari asalnya sih, sepertinya dari gedung olahraga?" Tenten menatap Ino, bertanya. Tapi Ino tak menggubris sebab masih memerhatikan tempat punggung Anko yang menghilang. Akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk melangkah sendiri—cukup cepat untuk dibilang berjalan—menuju ke arah gedung olahraga yang besar di sisi kanan mereka.

"Hei, _matte!" _Ino menyeru Tenten—mensejajarkan langkah—kemudian mengikutinya. Gadis itu hendak meraih tangan Tenten tapi keburu jauh. Makanya Ino menghela napas.

Tenten akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu gedung yang sedikit terbuka. Wah. Terdengar seperti suara pedang-pedang kayu saling beradu dan memukul. Si gadis Tian mengernyitkan keningnya bingung—penasaran. Lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino. "Ada yang latihan _kendo _sepagi ini_,_ ya? Kau tunggu di sini, deh, aku lihat dulu!"

Belum sempat Ino memerotes, Tenten sudah merapatkan diri di depan pintu. Akhirnya ia menyerah, memilih untuk berdiri tegak saja di luar—berjaga—sementara Tenten sudah masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa kelihatannya di ruangan itu. _Mungkin hanya ilusi suara?_—batin Tenten. Namun kemudian ketika ia hendak berbalik kembali ke luar, suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan itu semakin menarik dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Meski keadaan sangat gelap—hanya ada sedikit sinar yang masuk dari celah-celah udara di atas atap, namun Tenten bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Seseorang yang mengenakan _kendogi_—kimono khusus—lengkap dengan pelindung-pelindung yang menutupi kepala hingga dadanya terlihat tengah menyerang kepala sebuah boneka kayu dengan pedang bambunya. Gerakannya cukup lincah dan cepat—Tenten tidak mengerti _kendo_, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa orang itu sangatlah ahli pastinya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya—setelah menyelesaikan jurusnya yang entahlah namanya apa—orang yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu melemparkan pedangnya ke lantai. Tenten menganggap bahwa latihannya sudah selesai dan secara tak sadar ia menepukkan tangan tepat saat sang pemain _kendo _melepaskan pelindung kepalanya.

..._dia?_

Tenten bersidekap dan menghentikan tepuk tangannya saat pemuda itu menatapnya. Si gadis bercepol mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya cepat di depan dada, kemudian menunduk meminta maaf. "A—aku tidak sedang mengintipmu yang latihan, kok, Yang Mulia."

Setelahnya gadis itu segera kabur ke luar dan menyeret Ino yang terbingung-bingung karenanya.

.

"Emm….."

Sakura menggumam halus. Kepalanya didongakkan ke atas—menatap pada batang-batang plum yang sepertinya mulai di tumbuhi oleh daun. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuh, bertumpu pada kursi kayu panjang yang tengah ia duduki. Sedangkan kedua kakinya berayun manis di bawah—sesekali tak sengaja menggesek lantai.

Dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu—untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya saja, ketika itu terjadi lagi, entah mengapa ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ketika dirinya tengah dilanda kebingungan—bagaimana caranya membereskan semua hadiah Valentine yang berhamburan di depan lokernya—tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyapanya dan menanyakan apakah itu sungguh dia.

_Well, _memang mengagetkan, sih. Tapi sedikit.

"Emmm…" Sakura memperkeras suara gumamannya. Aduh. Sungguh dia sama sekali apa yang harus dilakukan—kecuali menahan diri agar tidak terlalu menunjukkan bahwa ada rasa geli yang menjalar di sekitar tulang pipinya. Dia yang membawa pemuda ini untuk duduk di kursi taman sekolah—dan jelas, sebelum mereka pergi, Sakura sempat dibantu untuk membereskan semua hadiahnya. Ya, kan, daripada mengobrol di depan loker yang malah terasa sangat aneh. Di sini mereka akan lebih santai.

"Emmmmmm…"

Sekali lagi. Sakura sengaja menambah _volume _suranya—oke, dia memang sedang _mancing _agar pemuda itu berbicara. Namun sejak lima menit yang lalu mereka duduk di sini, cowok berambut hitam eboni itu sama sekali tak membuka mulut. Dia hanya mengamati aktivitas siswa-siswi yang lalu-lalang di sekitar taman. Bahkan sepertinya dia lebih tertarik pada segerombolan siswa yang melempar kacang ke udara kemudian rebutan untuk menelannya.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya—sedikit sebal. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Woh. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Kau nampak gelisah."

Akhirnya pemuda itu bicara juga—dan Sakura menghela napas lega meski sedikit kaget. _"Nani?"_

"Kau nampak gelisah, kubilang." Pemuda itu mengulang perkataannya tanpa sedikit pun menatap Sakura. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada air mancur yang ada di sekitar taman—mungkin dia ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya? Ewh.

"Oo," Sakura mengangguk-angguk walau sebenarnya ia tidak paham apa yang pemuda itu maksud. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lagi kakinya. Kemudian mengembuskan napas keras-keras dari mulut hingga kepulan uap putih meluncur melewati bibirnya.

"Kau siswi di sini?" sang pemuda bertanya.

Sakura menoleh cepat—matanya membulat riang. "Iya," gadis itu mengangguk. Kakinya masih bergoyang. "Dan kau akan bersekolah di sini?"

"Hm," cowok itu mengangguk. Ia balas menoleh, menatap Sakura. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Kedua alis Sakura naik. Lalu gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Baiklah…" Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini perhatian gadis itu tertuju pada langit yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya—oh, sedikit mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan? Atau mungkin salju? Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal salju… "Itu," Sakura nampak ragu. Ia lalu menatap si pemuda, lagi. "Soal yang waktu itu. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa setelah hujan akan turun salju besar-besaran… Habisnya di Tokyo jarang sekali ada salju sebanyak begitu," Sakura membuat gerakan bulat besar dengan tangannya.

Pemuda itu nampak tersentak. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum kecil. "Aa. Seharusnya tidak usah berterima kasih."

"Tentu saja aku harus berterima kasih," Sakura menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri perlahan—sesuai dengan ayunan kakinya. "Kau sangat membantu. Karenamu aku jadi tidak datang telat ke tempat les."

"Senang mendengarnya," tersenyum lagi. Setelahnya pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. "Kita sudah dua kali bertemu tapi tidak tahu nama masing-masing. Aku Sai Shimura."

Kerjapan mata sekali menanggapi inisiatif sang pemuda. Sakura merasa ini sedikit kaku dan canggung. Gadis itu kemudian menggaruk belakang lehernya yang dilapisi syal sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sai. "Haruno," katanya. "Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal," Sakura tersenyum hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya.

Sai masih memandang Sakura selama beberapa saat. Lalu setelahnya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengus menahan tawa, berdehem dan memalingkan muka. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi merasa bingung. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya—terutama ke belakang tubuhnya—tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang lucu di sana.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sai yang masih setengah tersenyum.

Sai menggeleng. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berdehem, lagi. "Kau tersenyum… Ah, maksudku," pemuda Shimura membuat sebuah isyarat. Ia menggunakan dua buah jemarinya yang kemudian di arahkannya ke depan mulut. "Gigi kelinci. Iya, kalau kau tersenyum, gigi kelincimu kelihatan lucu."

Sakura merasakan darah di dalam pembuluhnya naik menuju pipi. Oke, _dia bilang gigi kelinci?_ Gadis itu merasa sebal, sekaligus malu hingga langsung saja ia mengalihkan pandang dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang merayu perempuan dengan mengatakan bahwa giginya seperti gigi kelinci… _Tonggos,_ kali. Ia mendengus keras. "Kalau begitu saat di depanmu aku tidak akan tersenyum!"

Sai membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudnya… hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Sungguh—seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mengobrol lama dengan seorang gadis. (Tolong kesampingkan Hinata, gadis itu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Jadi sedikit berbeda karena ia baru mengenal Sakura.) Yak, benar sekali. Dia belum pernah punya pacar dan tidak ada niat untuk berpacaran atau pun punya gebetan—meski gadis yang naksir padanya tidaklah sedikit.

Hanya saja ia ingin lebih fokus pada pendidikannya. _That's it._

Jadi Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Ia memerhatikan kepala Sakura yang tertoleh ke arah lain—menolak menatapnya. Duh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan!

"Sakura-_san," _panggilnya. Gelagat Sai benar-benar seperti orang yang polos. "Aku tidak bermaksud—ah, bagaimana cara mengatakannya… Kau, lucu, itu… Gigimu, uhm, kau hanya terlihat manis saat tersenyum."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandang pada Sai dan segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya sendiri. Sedikit cemberut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau manis jika tersenyum."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini ia tersenyum betulan. Kemudian setelahnya Sakura tertawa sedikit keras hingga matanya menyipit. Ia menatap Sai dengan pandangan geli sambil terus menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sediri pada pipi. "Aku memang manis, sih. Kau orang ke berapa ya, yang bilang begitu…" ujarnya sedikit percaya diri.

Sai berdehem saja menahan senyumnya.

"O, iya. Ngomong-ngomong…" Sakura telah berhenti tertawa—oke, lain kali Sai harus mempelajari bagaimana caranya gadis ini bisa mengubah ekspresinya dengan begitu cepat. "Apa pria itu pengawal pribadimu?" Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya pada sesosok pria berambut kecoklatan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sejak Sai datang menyapanya, pria itu selalu saja mengikuti kemana pun mereka pergi. Walau sebenarnya ia menjaga jarak dari keduanya—mungkin sedikit memberi ruang privasi, agak sedikit risih juga, sebetulnya. Tapi Sai sepertinya tidak merasa begitu.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Kemudian Shimura berkulit pucat itu mengangguk. "Ya, kurang lebih bisa dibilang begitu. Namanya Yamato."

"Wah," Sakura berdecak kagum. Kakinya kembali bergoyang-goyang. Matanya sedikit berbinar. "Apa saat kau ke toilet dia juga mengikutimu?"

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Apa?" mata Sakura membulat lebar. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya menyadari mulutnya yang asal bicara saja. Ia menatap Sai dengan mulut terbuka. Lalu setelahnya ia menunduk meminta maaf sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "A—aku, ma—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh, maafkan aku!"

Sai mengembuskan napasnya. Ia menatap Sakura geli. "Aa."

Dan tepat setelah Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tidak enaknya, bel berdering keras menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura tersentak dan langsung saja melompat berdiri. Gadis itu segera memasukkan semua kotak cokelat yang bisa masuk ke dalam ransel sekolahnya. Sai yang mengamati juga turut membantu.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri ketika menatap pada setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ia pegang. Tentu saja ini tidak boleh dibuang! (Heh, sama seperti hadiah yang lainnya. Sakura belum cukup gila untuk membuang hadiah dari orang lain yang diberikan padanya! Kan sayang.) Ia hanya berpikir bahwa jika bunga ini dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya… maka akan hancur. Itu pasti.

Maka yang selanjtunya dilakukan oleh gadis Haruno itu adalah berdiri menghadap Sai yang masih dalam posisi duduk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang bunga pada sang Shimura muda.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Sai!"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura. Tidak mengerti.

Sakura berdecak. Ia tersenyum lebar—setengah nyengir—sambil terus mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai. "Selamat Valentine! Happy Valentine! Valentine, Valentine~"

Oh. Iya. Sai ingat bahwa hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari—Valentine. Hari kasih sayang, kata orang-orang. Pantas saja di seluruh sudut bangunan sekolah, di depan deretan loker, bahkan di loker Sakura sendiri pun banyak terdapat hadiah-hadiah sejenis cokelat, surat cinta bahkan bunga-bunga. Jadi pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengulas senyuman kecil pada bibirnya sambil menatap Sakura. "_Ne,_ selamat."

"Valentineeeeeeehhhhgrrrr…" suara Sakura tiba-tiba saja jadi serak—sedikit _horror_ menyeramkan. Demi apa pun, Sai adalah pria paling _clueless_ yang pernah ia temui. Sungguh, oh, Kami-_sama_. Gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah bunga mawar padanya namun Sai sama sekali tidak memberi respon yang berarti. Apa dia tidak mengerti?

"Aku memberikan bunga ini padamu. Kau tidak mau?"

Sai merasakan matanya tak lepas memandang Sakura. Gadis itu nampak sedikit cemberut—mungkin dia jengah dengan sikap Sai yang memang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Sakura lakukan. _Really._ Ini memang bukan kali pertama Sai diberi bunga. Hanya saja… berbeda. Kau tahu.

"A—a…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sai mengambil sang bunga dari tangan Sakura. Cowok berkulit pucat itu masih menampakkan raut tidak paham sampai akhirnya Sakura berdecak dan bekecak pinggang.

"Kau bilang kau dari Berlin. Tapi setelah melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi ragu," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukankah di luar negeri perayaan Valentine akan lebih meriah? Kau tahu film Valentine yang ada Taylor Swift-nya?"

Sai menggeleng. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting," ia mengibaskan tangan. Setelahnya Sakura tersenyum lagi—kali ini lebih cerah. "Aku masuk dulu, ya! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini! Sampai jumpa!"

Sai segera berdiri kala Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Ia mematung menatap kepergian sang gadis yang menuju ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dengan sedikit berlari-lari—tergesa. Setelah sosok Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari dalam pandangnya, Sai menghela napas berat. Kemudian membaca sebuah kartu kecil yang diikatkan pada tangkai bunga yang kini menjadi miliknya.

_Be my Valentine?_

.

Sasuke baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya bersama Naruto—setelah membuang semua _sampah _Valentine mereka—ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sakura, si gadis sok berani, tengah melambai-lambai pada seseorang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat bangku taman.

Gadis itu memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya—sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya ketika menantang Sasuke waktu itu. Sedangkan si pemuda nampak memegang setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya. Oh. Valentine-nya?

Lalu, siapa yang peduli?

Sasuke mendesis sinis. Ia berdecak sekali sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka, mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di gedung utama.

.

Musik Who Says berdentum keras di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan desahan napas kuat—berat. Ia melemparkan pensil mekaniknya ke atas tumpukan buku metematikanya yang terbuka. Setelahnya gadis itu menyandarkan diri pada kursi dan mulai melindungi pendengarannya dengan kedua tangan.

Ini bencana!

Semenjak jam pelajaran terakhir di sekolahnya usai, Sakura sudah meniatkan diri untuk langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengulang pelajarannya. Karena hari ini tidak ada bimbel, tentu saja. Pada awalnya semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Dia belajar dan ibunya—yang diam-diam mengintip—datang mengantarkan kudapan musim dingin yang lezat. Hum. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan teriakan _'Sleepoverrrrrrr!'_ secara bersamaan dari tiga orang gadis yang begitu ia kenal suaranya, membuat Sakura yakin itu adalah awal bencana.

Ino, Tenten dan Karin datang dengan membawa satu tas besar penuh pakaian ganti, keperluan sekolah dan camilan. Menginap agar bisa menyemangati Sakura belajar, kata mereka.

Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang…

Karin yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin yang tengah memasang_ roll-roll _rambut pada surai merahnya. Lalu Tenten—yang juga duduk di lantai, namun kepalanya disandarkan pada ujung tempat tidur Sakura—nampak asik membaca satu per satu isi dari surat cinta yang diterima sahabat merah jambunya hari ini. Sesekali Tenten mengikik sampai wajahnya memerah, lalu terbatuk-batuk kala tersedak susu kotak rasa _strawberry_-nya. Sedangkan Ino duduk di atas tempat tidur Sakura sambil bermain laptop, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ino, besarkan lagi dong!" Karin berteriak dari depan cermin. Memerintah Ino yang berada di belakangnya untuk menambah _volume_ musik yang tengah mereka dengarkan.

Ino menggeleng cepat. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Karin.

Sakura mendesah frustasi. Gadis itu balas berteriak, "Kalian berisik sekali!"

Namun tak ada seorang pun yang memberi respon.

"Wahaaa!" Tenten tiba-tiba memekik sambil berdiri. Gadis itu segera berlari menghambur ke arah Sakura yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia meraih bahu Sakura—merangkulnya. "Baca, deh!"

Sakura baru saja hendak membaca tulisan yang ditunjukkan oleh Tenten ketika ia mendengar Karin berteriak lagi. Kali ini si gadis Uzumaki itu tidak hanya menyalak, melainkan bangkit berdiri dan segera menubruk Ino yang ada di atas kasur. Ino berteriak kesal seraya menyingkirkan Karin—namun ujung-ujungnya kedua gadis itu saling menggelitiki dan melempar bantal.

"Bola meriaaaamm!" Tenten yang tadinya masih merangkul Sakura langsung berbalik dan melompat menindih dua temannya di atas kasur. Teriakan dan pekikan geli makin ketara dalam indera pendengaran. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis itu kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja—tidak berminat untuk bergabung.

Dan _wallpaper_ itu masih sama. Sasuke dengan kaus _starbucks_nya.

"Kami-_sama_…." Sakura meringis. Ia menatap setengah nanar pada _view_ Sasuke di sana. Gadis itu mengusap layar ponselnya dengan ibu jari dan kemudian menekan-nekannya seolah dengan begitu sama saja ia tengah menghajar Sasuke. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan penuh. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu?!" desahnya.

Sakura lantas membuka galeri ponselnya, membuka _folder_ khusus yang dibuatnya untuk menyimpan foto-foto Sasuke yang ia dapatkan dari berbagai sumber. Jemarinya baru saja hendak menekan tombol buka ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa ragu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada hampir seribu lebih foto Uchiha ini?

"Audisi _idol_ JRE?" terdengar suara Karin memekik dari belakang. "Jiraya's Entertaiment? Hei, Ino, kau mau jadi artis ya?!"

"Ino kenapa kau tidak—"

"—kalian ini apa-apaan, sih! Hei! Hei! Karin jangan—laptopnya!"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam, masih tetap pada posisinya dan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menoleh ke belakang. Oh, tanpa dilihat pun ia bisa tahu bahwa ketiga gadis itu pasti sedang rebutan laptop sambil lempar-lemparan bantal di atas kasur. Jadi gadis Haruno itu kembali menekuni aktivitasnya yang semula—memilih opsi apa yang akan ia lakukan pada foto-foto Sasuke.

"Haruskah…" ia menjeda gumamannya. Gadis itu mengarahkan pilihannya pada kata _delete. _"Hapus?"

"Anak-anak_?_" suara Mebuki Haruno—ibu Sakura—terdengar. Sontak keempat gadis itu langsung saja menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu. Tampak sesosok wanita berumur sekitar awal empat puluh berdiri di sana. Rambutnya digelung di belakang kepala, sedangkan poninya dijepit rapi di samping telinganya. Benar-benar serupa Sakura meski warna rambutnya tak sama. "Makan malam sudah—"

"—asik!" Tenten menyela dan langsung melompat menubruk Mebuki. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menarik Mebuki dari sana—menuju ke dapur yang berada di lantai bawah. "_Oba-san_ bikin tempura, kan?"

Karin berteriak tak suka dan langsung melompat juga. Menyusul Tenten dan langsung mengamit lengan ibunya Sakura. Mebuki tertawa-tawa dan merasa geli dengan tingkah kedua gadis itu. Kemudian bayangan ketiganya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Ino yang tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikannya.

"Ayo turun," ajak Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian menutup laptonya sebelum akhirnya turun dari atas tempat tidur dan menatap Sakura lagi. "Sakura?"

"Sebentar," Sakura mengambil waktunya untuk berdiri terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik napas dalam—mengisi dadanya dengan pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin ketika jarinya bergerak memilih satu opsi tindakan.

_Delete all 974 items?_

Sakura menekan tombol _yes._

.

"Sai-_sama,"_ Yamato menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Ia menatap pada sosok sang tuan muda yang duduk memunggunginya.

Sai sedikit menolehkan kepalanya—tidak berniat menatap Yamato, sebetulnya. Maka pemuda itu hanya merespon dengan gumaman singkat, "Mm?"

"Danzo-_sama _meminta Sai_-sama_ untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya," jelas Yamato.

Helaan napas sekali sebelum akhirnya Sai mengangguk mengiyakan. Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berarsitektur indah. "Baiklah… "

Sai bediri dari duduknya. Ia lantas berjalan dan mulai melewati Yamato yang masih berdiri menunduk di tempatnya yang semula. Dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika hendak mencapai pintu—kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana sedikit berkeringat.

"Yamato_-san,"_ panggilnya.

Yamato mengangkat kepalanya, menatap punggung Sai. Tuannya itu sama sekali tak berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Taylor Swift?"

.

"Aku ingin kita ke pantai saja, bagaimana?" Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata _aquamarine_-nya terlihat berbinar riang. Gadis itu baru saja menelan habis sepotong tempura lezat yang dimasak oleh Mebuki sebagai lauk makan malam mereka. Setelah meneguk air putih banyak-banyak, Ino langsung mengutarakan idenya untuk liburan musim panas mereka nanti. "Sekalian perayaan_ launching_ novel barunya _Oba-san!_"

Mebuki menyumpit seiris wortel mentah dari atas piring makan malamnya. Wanita itu nampak mengangguk—menyetujui ide Ino dan mengulas senyuman kecil. "Boleh juga."

_"Yes!"_ Tenten bertepuk tangan riang. Gadis itu juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, mengajak tos—dan langsung saja ditanggapi senang oleh si Yamanaka.

Karin yang melihatnya mengangguk-angguk juga. Dia tidak bisa bicara sama sekali karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi.

"Kizashi-_ojisan _pasti tidak bisa ikut karena ia sibuk!" kata Tenten sambil menatap Mebuki yang mengangguk padanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia tidak menampakkan gelagat peduli—wajahnya tersembunyi di balik buku rumus yang ia bawa—kendati matanya terus saja mengawasi. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menyuap nasi dan sayuran ke dalam mulut, sedangkan sisanya terus saja memegangi buku itu agar menutupi wajahnya yang seolah-olah ingin mencibir kelakuan teman-temannya.

Gadis itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana ibunya bisa sangat dekat dan akrab dengan teman-temannya. Apa mungkin kerena ibunya adalah penulis novel _teenlit_? Atau karena Mebuki masih memiliki jiwa muda yang menggelora?

Entah apa itu jawabannya. Sakura kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam makan malam dan buku rumusnya.

.

Sai baru saja menuruni tangga dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga ketika ia melihat sosok Hiruzen Sarutobi—perdana menteri Jepang—keluar dari dalam ruangan kerja kakeknya. Pemuda itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui, namun matanya mengawasi dengan seksama saat tamu besar itu turun ke lantai satu dan meninggalkan kediamannya. Sai mengernyitkan kening.

_Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?_

.

SMU Konoha punya jadwal yang padat sekarang.

Persiapan graduasi untuk siswa kelas tiga, wisuda kenaikan untuk kelas satu dan dua, serta ujian kenaikan tingkat. Di depan pintu gerbang sengaja dipasang sebuah papan pengumuman kecil yang bertuliskan _Dimohon Tenang Ada Ujian._

Seluruh penjuru sekolah begitu hening. Siswa-siswi yang biasanya berlarian di sepanjang koridor sudah tak tampak lagi. Guru-guru nampak berbaris rapi mempersiapkan amplop-amplop besar berisi soal ujian. Sementara beberapa petugas sekolah lainnya tengah sibuk membersihkan dan menata ulang aula untuk acara pelepasan nanti.

Benar-benar penghujung februari yang berbeda.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan secara perlahan-lahan dan teratur. Baik. Ini adalah harinya! Diulang sekali lagi, harinya! Hari di mana ia akan membuktikan semua yang telah ia pelajari selama satu bulan ini. Jerih payahnya mengikuti bimbingan, belajar hingga larut malam dan tak jarang tertidur di depan meja belajar, menahan segala jenis sakit kepala dan mulut berbusa karena harus menghapal rumus, serta menantang seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Jadi, inilah saatnya.

Gadis itu meremas-remas jarinya sendiri—menimbulkan suara gemeletuk dan remuk dari tulang-tulangnya. Siswa-siswi lain nampak telah bersiap dan duduk rapi di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sakura mengamatinya—sepertinya mereka sama gugupnya dengan ia.

Targetnya adalah naik kelas dengan nilai yang baik. Dan masuk kelas khusus, itu saja. Dia tidak butuh peringkat pertama di dalam angkatan—tidak, karena bagaimana pun itu adalah singgasana milik Sasuke selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Dan Sakura memang sama sekali tak mengincarnya. Dia hanya ingin berusaha semaksimal mungkin—dengan hasil sebagus mungkin. Karena seperti yang Karin katakan, jangan sampai ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan merasa lebih malu daripada ini.

"Uh… Hah…"

Pintu kelasnya terbuka lebar. Lalu Kurenai_-sensei_, _sensei _mata pelajaran geografi-nya, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa setumpuk lembaran soal ujian. Sakura meneguk ludahnya sambil sedikit meringis. Duh, celaka. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup.

Tarikan napas sekali lagi—Sakura masih menatap gerakan _sensei_-nya yang tengah memberikan ucapan selamat pagi sambil membungkukkan badan. Murid-murid lainnya, termasuk Sakura kemudian membalas.

Kalau saja Ino dan Tenten satu ruang ujian dengannya, mereka bertiga pasti akan saling tatap dan mengepalkan tangan masing-masing sambil bergumam, 'semangat!'

Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak ada di sana. Jadi Sakura mengeluarkan napas gugupnya melalui mulut, dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Yoshie! _You can pass the test!"_ gumamnya.[]

* * *

**Rolling in the Deep - Adele**

**Who Says - Selena Gomez**

**Valentine's Day - Garry Marshall, 2010  
**

* * *

Dan... masih tetap panjang, haha. Aduh, maaf, ya. Mungkin karena _words_nya yang _lebe _begini kalian jadi bosan dan jenuh. Sekali lagi maaf. _Anyway_, untuk semua _questions _tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, saya mungkin gak bisa jawab-tepatnya, ogah jawab, supaya kalian tetap penasaran sama jalan ceritanya. Hoho.

Seperti biasa, terima kasih atas semua review, saran dan kritiknya: mako-chan, Retno UchiHaruno, sasusakuforever, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, skyesphantom, Leyah De Louvra, Guest, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, playful smirk, Bunga Sakura, nadialovely, salsalala, SasuSaku's Addict, Mikyo, Michelle I. Xe, Eku-chan, Yuu.H, fishyhae, Baby Kim, hanaretara, dwinakwonjiyong, Lucifionne, Azakayana Yume, nilakandi, Dypa-chan, akasuna no ei-chan, Permen Caca, Asakura Ayaka, dan Mizuira Kumiko. Semua dari kalian itu sangat membantu dan saya menyukainya. Saya akan belajar untuk menulis lebih baik lagi. Dan saya juga membuka PM bagi siapa saja yang ingin berdiskusi tentang _fict_ ini ;)

Yoshie, selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Terakhir, kritik dan saran di kolom review, ya! :D


	4. EMPAT

Sakura berjinjit. Berusaha memanjangkan lehernya sambil terus menelusup masuk—meliuk-liukkan badan—di antara ratusan siswa dan siswi SMU Konoha yang tengah berdiri mengerubuni papan pengumuman nilai ujian kenaikan kelas.

Tsk. Orang-orang bilang dunia sudah canggih dan semua serba _online_, tapi entah mengapa sekolahnya ini masih saja suka menggunakan cara tradisional!

"Maaf, permisi," kata Sakura. Gadis itu baru saja memiringkan badannya agar bisa melalui tubuh seorang siswa yang tingginya sangat jauh di atasnya. Setelahnya Sakura meneruskan aksinya menyelipkan diri masuk ke kerumuman—sebab pada dasarnya tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang lumayan ramping—agar bisa berada di baris paling depan.

"Hei, minggir!"

"Permisi!"

"Hei—jangan injak kakiku!"

"Aduh!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Aku peringkat lima belas!"

Sakura tidak mengabaikan suara-suara berisik di belakangnya. Murid-murid lain bergerak tidak karuan ke sana-ke mari, saling dorong, saling desak dan teriakan ini-itu yang menusuk dalam hingga rasanya ingin memecahkan gendang telinga saja. Tubuh Sakura serasa ditempel habis-habisan hingga ia jadi sulit bernapas. Sekelilingnya pengap. Tapi gadis Haruno ini tetap saja maju, meski sesekali ia tidak sengaja menginjak kaki orang lain, dan diinjak juga, tentu saja.

Ketika posisi paling depan telah dicapai, ia melihat Tenten yang juga telah berhasil meloloskan diri hingga tiba di muka. Sakura membelalakkan matanya sambil tersenyum senang. Gadis itu segera menarik Tenten mendekat padanya dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas—mencari nama mereka.

"Aku peringkat tujuh lima," Tenten terdengar menghela napas. Namun setelahnya suara gadis itu ceria lagi kala berkata, "Ayo cari namamu, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Keningnya berkerut sementara alisnya bertaut. Matanya tak lepas menelusur deretan nama-nama siswa-siswi yang tercetak di sana.

_Ini aneh, rasanya seperti bermain lotere!—_batin Sakura.

Gadis itu memulainya dengan peringkat lima puluh—jelas, karena dia sangat berharap namanya ada di dalam urutan lima puluh besar agar bisa masuk ke dalam kelas khusus. Namun sampai saat nomor dua puluh satu, dua puluh, dan sembilan belas… Sakura belum menemukan namanya.

"Ah, tidak," Sakura menggeleng. Ia menarik napasnya dalam. "Tenten, mungkin aku salah lihat. Ayo bantu aku cari dari bawah."

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan. Sang gadis Tian segera meletakkan telunjuk putihnya yang berkuku pendek tepat pada nomor urut lima puluh. Kemudian naik, naik, dan naik ke atas hingga sampai ke nomor sepuluh dan masih belum menemukan nama Sakura juga. Perlahan-lahan ia melirik pada sahabat _pink_-nya itu—_God_, Sakura terlihat berkeringat dan tak henti meneguk ludahnya takut. Tenten juga ikut-ikutan menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa rasanya susah sekali ditelan. Napasnya jadi tidak menentu.

Sungguh, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Ia benar-benar cemas jika saja Sakura tidak—

_Set._

— jemari Tenten berhenti pada urutan enam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan dan mengeluarkan suara pelan. "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura yang merasakan Tenten menyebut namanya segera menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Tenten menatap Sakura dengan mata yang membulat besar. Gadis berdarah Cina itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya yang masih menempel pada papan pengumuman. "Sakura Haruno! Sakura Haruno!" katanya sambil setengah berteriak.

"_Nani?!" _Sakura juga sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dengan cepat kepalanya tertoleh pada tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Tenten dan seketika rasanya ia jadi berhenti bernapas.

Sepuluh nilai terbaik dalam angkatan.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Kin Tsuchi_

_Shiho Hisajima_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Shino Aburame_

_Neji Hyuga_

_Rock Lee_

_Dosu Kinuta_

Nyata, kan?

.

* * *

.

_Jika __**kamu**__ menutup telinga, masih bisa kah dengarkan __**aku**__?_

.

**Empat**

.

* * *

.

"**AKU** MEMANG MEMINTANYA UNTUK pulang agar bisa menemaniku selama pemilihan umum nanti."

Danzo Shimura mengatakannya seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyum bangga sekaligus sedikit angkuh. Pria berusia enam puluh itu agak menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Kemudian menatap dua pasang mata dari tamunya yang duduk berseberangan dengan ia.

Sai memerhatikan gerak-gerik semua orang yang ada di sana dari sudut matanya—kakeknya, seorang pria tua bernama Homura Mitokado, dan wanita paruh baya yang ia dengar bernama Koharu Utatane. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang bersama di dalam sebuah ruangan restoran khas Jepang. Dinding yang terbuat dari kertas dengan lukisan batang-batang bambu yang dililit sulur liar, suara gemericik air dan pipa kayu—bambu—yang menghentak bebatuan, juga angin dingin di penghujung _winter _yang masuk dari celah-celah pintu yang sengaja dibuka.

Pemuda ber_suit _hitam dengan kemeja merahnya itu tersenyum kecil seraya menundukkan kepalanya sopan kala menangkap Homura tengah mengawasinya. Sai memasang raut seramah mungkin dan bertindak sesopan yang ia bisa. Ayolah, bukankah ia dibesarkan dan dididik untuk hidup berpegang pada tata karma dan etika. Benar, _ne?_

"_Sou ka," _Homura terlihat mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ketika mengambil sebuah cawan kecil dari atas meja yang berisi _sake_ manis. Dengan amat tenang dan perlahan, pria berkacamata itu meneguk minumnya hingga tandas dan meletakkan cawannya kembali ke atas meja. Setelahnya ia menatap Danzo. "Seorang cucu memang harus menemani kakeknya."

Danzo—dan Sai—sedikit tersenyum.

"Untuk selanjutnya," kali ini sang wanita tua yang buka suara. Ia menatap Sai dengan pandangan menilai selama beberapa saat. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Danzo agar bisa melihat sang seniman besar Tokyo itu secara jelas—hiasan rambutnya sedikit bergoyang hingga menimbulkan suara gemerincing di tengah hening. "Urusan media kau serahkan saja padaku. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Danzo menahan senyum senangnya. "Aa, terima kasih. Aku berhutang banyak."

"Seperti bukan kau saja," Homura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengomentari ucapan terima kasih Danzo—karena selama ia mengenal Shimura tua itu, jarang sekali ia mendengar kata terima kasih keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau kau ingin menang, maka kau harus ikuti skenarionya."

Sai merasakan keningnya berkerut setelah mendengar kata-kata Homura barusan.

"Ya," Danzo mengangguk mengerti. "Aku serahkan pada kalian."

"Dia memang mempunyai Yang Mulia Kaisar Hyuuga sebagai pendukungnya," jeda, Homura sedikit melirikkan matanya ke arah pintu yang agak terbuka—mengawasi kalau saja ada orang yang tengah menguping. Namun sepertinya aman-aman saja. "Tapi tetap saja hasil akhir ada pada keputusan parlemen. Setidaknya, Majelis Rendah masih berada di bawah kekuasaan Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Koharu terlihat mengangguk. Wanita tua itu seperti mengiyakan perkataan Homura.

"Aku mengerti," Danzo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman—dan sekali lagi Sai merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini. Pemuda itu terus saja berpikir dan memutar otaknya, meski dia sudah tahu sejak awal apa yang ketiga orang tua ini bicarakan. Hanya saja, ia masih tidak tahu menahu soal skenario yang dimaksudkan.

"Bukankah anak laki-lakinya seusia denganmu?"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya saat Homura memberikan tanya kepadanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menganggukkan kepalanya tenang. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum pada bibir tipisnya. "Iya. Begitu yang kudengar."

"Aah… Si bocah populer itu?" Koharu menatap Sai, Homura, dan Danzo bergantian. Wanita itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya—sepertinya ia sedikit merasa pegal dengan posisi duduk di atas bantal begini. "Dia cukup mempengaruhi _rating_ distribusi majalahku. Artikel di internet tentang dia terkadang lebih laku dari pada realita politik negeri ini."

Danzo mengekeh kecil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sai. "Kau akan mencoba mendekatinya?"

.

Awal Maret di penghujung musim dingin.

Lebih dari seribu siswa dan siswi kelas satu dan dua—yang kini menjadi kelas dua dan tiga—memadati gedung aula SMU Konoha. Semuanya dalam posisi berdiri tegap menghadap lurus ke depan. Dalam satu hentakan nada dan ritme yang sama, gaungan suara dengan _pitch _yang berbeda melantunkan satu lagu kebangsaan, Kimigayo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menyelsaikan alunan lirik-liriknya. Sebab pada dasarnya, Kimigayo memang merupakan salah satu _national anthem_ terpendek di dunia. Setelahnya ruangan mendadak hening dan musik berhenti menggema. Diawali dengan suara khas perempuan milik Anko Mitarashi sebagai pembawa acara, murid-murid pun serentak kembali pada posisi duduk.

"Aku tidak percaya kita sudah kelas tiga," Naruto Namikaze terdengar menggerutu pelan. Sang pemuda _blonde _mengambil gulungan transkrip nilainya yang tergeletak di atas kursi dan memindahkannya di pangkuan ketika ia beranjak duduk. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan raut bersungut-sungut. Bibirnya terus saja mengerucut dan mengeluarkan unek-unek dari dalam hatinya.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto menarik napas perlahan. Pemuda itu nampak tidak memedulikan perkataan Naruto. Pandangannya terus saja fokus dan tak pernah berhenti menatap ke depan—pada panggung dengan deretan kursi-kursi guru dan sebuah podium pidato di bagian tengahnya. Sama sekali menghiraukan lirikan dan tatapan-tatapan (juga cekikikan dan teriakan samar) dari banyak pasang mata milik siswi-siswi di sekitarnya. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka bahkan secara diam-diam mengabadikan wajah tenang Sasuke di dalam kamera ponsel maupun _digicam._ Namun, toh, sang pesohor Uchiha tetap saja bergeming.

"Berisik, Naruto," Shino—yang duduk di sisi lain Naruto—mengeluarkan protes bersamaan dengan pengumuman dari Anko bahwa sang kepala sekolah akan menyampaikan kata sambutan. Pemuda Aburame berkacamata itu terlihat memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Kemudian menghela sebuah napas yang teramat berat ketika ia mengeluarkan _gadget_ dari dalam jas sekolahnya. Ia menyikut Naruto. "Bagian paling membosankan sepanjang masa."

Kiba yang telah merapatkan diri pada Shino nyengir lebar mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Cowok bergigi taring itu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia melirik sejenak pada Sasuke yang masih dalam kosentrasinya sendiri. Kemudian sedikit bersiul menyindir sang Uchiha yang berjarak dua kursi darinya. "Bagian paling membosankan sepanjang masa. Biasanya sudah ada _earphone_ menyumpal telinga."

Sasuke sepertinya menghela napas—terlihat dari bahunya yang jadi sedikit turun, dan suaranya yang mengalir pelan. _"One does not simply,_ lupa men_charge_ iPod," balasnya.

"Khh—" Kiba menahan kekehan. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja menanggapi Sasuke. Setelahnya ia mengembalikan atensinya pada podium berlambang daun yang ternyata sudah diisi oleh Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah mereka. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Naruto dan Shino yang saat ini sudah menundukkan kepala mereka—entah apa yang kedua pemuda itu lihat (atau lakukan) pada ponselnya Shino.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua yang telah berhasil melalui ujian dan menuju ke tingkatan kelas yang lebih tinggi."

Suara Tsunade menggema di seluruh penjuru aula. _Speaker-speaker_ besar berdentum—namun tak sampai menyakitkan telinga—memungkinkan semua orang agar bisa mendengarkan kata sambutan sekaligus wejangan dari sang pemilik jabatan tertinggi di SMU Konoha itu.

"Dan seperti biasa sekolah kita akan mengadakan wisuda untuk siswa dan siswi yang telah lulus pada akhir pertengahan bulan ini."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala kala kata-kata Tsunade itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Ia agak tertarik mendengar kata wisuda, sebetulnya. Ya, bagaimana, ya… Biasanya pada saat itu sekolah mereka akan ramai dipenuhi oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya yang mengenakan toga—juga orang tua dan kerabat mereka—beserta topi wisuda yang akan dilemparkan ke atas udara saat foto bersama. Entah mengapa Naruto menyukainya, itu saja. Meski pun sebenarnya siswa dan siswi kelas dua dan satu tidak harus datang, sih.

"Coba lihat yang ini, deh."

Suara Shino menuntun Naruto agar menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Cowok bermata sebiru langit itu menajamkan pengelihatannya pada layar ponsel Shino yang menyala. Sebuah judul artikel bercetak tebal di situs _web_ yang tengah mereka buka kini menjadi perhatiannya.

**From Crush to Enemy**

"Wow…" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Sasuke Uchiha, tujuh belas tahun," jeda, Naruto sedikit melirik melihat reaksi Sasuke ketika ia menyebutkan namanya, "Sang pangeran dari kerajaan besar otomotif Uchiha Group kabarnya baru saja _dikalahkan_ oleh seorang gadis."

Sasuke nampak tak acuh. Kiba segera merapatkan diri ke bahu Shino untuk menguping.

"Sebut saja dia SH, siswi yang juga menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Menurut sumber yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya, SH telah membuat perhitungan dengan Sasuke karena menurutnya putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha itu adalah seorang yang arogan…" Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa keras-keras—hei, Tsunade masih saja mengoceh di depan sana, tahu!

"Tidak diketahui secara rinci apa perhitungan yang dibuat oleh gadis itu," kali ini Shino yang melanjutkan. Ia nyengir agak lebar kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Namun sampai saat berita ini dilansir, diketahui bahwa SH dulunya adalah salah satu dari pengagum berat—"

_PLAK! _

"—Aduh!"

_PLAK!_

"AWWW!"

Naruto dan Shino mengaduh sakit sambil mengusap-usap kepala mereka cepat. Kedua pemuda itu langsung mendongakkan kepala—ingin segera mendelik pada orang tolol yang seenaknya saja memukul kepala mereka dengan apa pun itu—dan mendapati sosok seram Orochimaru_-sensei_ memandang tak suka pada keduanya. Serta merta dua pemuda itu merasa tengik dan terdiam.

Pria itu nampak melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berdiri di sisi Sasuke yang duduk pada kursi terluar barisan mereka. Matanya gelap dan mengerikan—membuat Naruto seketika merasa bahwa Orochimaru adalah _shinigami_ yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang gulungan karton-karton tebal yang sekarang jadi lebih mirip seperti pentungan warisan zaman batu milik Flinstones.

"Perhatikan ke depan. Atau nilai kelakuan kalian akan berubah menjadi D minus," kata Orochimaru menekan.

Shino segera meneguk ludah dan langsung menyimpan kembali ponselnya cepat-cepat. Pemuda itu lantas menegakkan punggung dan menyimak pidato Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah akan mencapai akhir. Naruto pun juga sama. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan dengan gerakan patah-patah kembali menghadap lurus ke panggung. Dan Kiba, oh, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjauhi Shino saat ia melihat Orochimaru mendekat ke arah mereka.

"_Baka," _Sasuke melemparkan ejekan pada ketiga temannya itu saat Orochimaru telah berlalu. Ia melirik sejenak dari sudut matanya, kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Tsunade yang membungkuk mengucapkan salam. Setelahnya semua orang bertepuk tangan—termasuk Sasuke sendiri—ketika wanita yang masih tetap terlihat muda meski usianya telah lanjut itu menjauh dari podium dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula.

Sesaat sesudahnya aula menjadi hening. Anko-_sensei_ kembali membacakan acara yang selanjutnya, "Kata sambutan mewakili angkatan. Dipersilakan kepada Sasuke Uchiha untuk naik ke atas panggung."

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi sangat gaduh.

.

Tahun kemarin juga seperti ini.

Saat itu mereka masih berstatus sebagai murid kelas satu yang akan naik ke kelas dua. Dan tak ada jauh bedanya dengan sekarang. Seperti biasa, Sasuke Uchiha yang dielu-elukan banyak orang—bahkan termasuk _sensei-sensei_ di SMU Konoha juga—mewakili angkatannya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pidato. Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana riuhnya suasana.

Siswi-sisiwi bertindak agresif dengan langsung berdiri dari duduknya—memanjangkan leher, berjinjit, dan menjerit-jerit selama Sasuke berjalan menuju ke atas podium. Dan ketika The Famous Uchiha menyampaikan kata-katanya, ruangan mendadak menjadi hening—kau tahu rasanya ketika kau bahkan bisa mendengar jelas suara napas orang yang duduk di sebelahmu?

Huh. Lalu ketika Sasuke telah selesai dan mengucapkan salamnya, pemuda itu membungkuk sopan dengan diiringi tepuk tangan dan teriakan layaknya ia seorang _superstar _Hollywood.

"Woho, woho…" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu masih tetap dalam posisi duduk sementara siswi-siswi yang lain kebanyakan berdiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menampakkan raut tak suka. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, dan berhenti pada sekelompok siswi yang ia kenali sebagai anggota Sasuke Lover. "Betapa memalukannya mereka."

Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang sambil menyipitkan mata. Pipinya terlihat bersemu karena malu. "Tahun kemarin kita juga begitu, Ino."

Ino membuang muka. Ia menggerutu di balik Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak lihat Karin, ya?" Tenten tiba-tiba bertanya. Membuat Sakura dan Ino lantas memandangnya selama beberapa detik, kemudian kedua gadis itu dengan kompak kembali menatap pada kerumunan Sasuke Lover yang berdiri dan keluar dari barisan duduk—_really_, Orochimaru-_sensei _dan Asuma_-sensei_ terlihat kerepotan sekali menertibkan mereka.

Tapi yang dikatakan gadis Tian itu ada benarnya. Sebagai ketua Sasuke Lover untuk masa jabatannya ini, bukankah Karin seharusnya ada di sana—ikut-ikutan menjerit dan memberikan tepuk tangan hiperbolis pada Sasuke? Lalu mengapa dia tidak ada? Apakah dia pergi ke toilet? Atau menjerit dan bersorak di sudut yang lain? Baik Tenten, Ino atau pun Sakura masih tidak bisa menangkap keberadaan temannya itu. Di lihat ke arah barisan duduk kelasnya pun—mereka tidak satu kelas—Karin juga tidak nampak batang hidungnya.

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya—gemas. "Tidak kelihatan dari sini."

Detik selanjutnya ketiga gadis itu kembali mengikuti acara _closing ceremony_ dengan khidmat. Sasuke yang sudah kembali duduk, dan aula yang mendadak hening—meski pun perwakilan angkatan untuk kelas satu maju ke atas panggung dan menyampaikan pidatonya—acara terus berganti. Hingga sampai di penghujung dan Anko menutupnya dengan sebuah puisi singkat bertema perpisahan pada masa lalu yang cukup menyentuh hati.

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri—memberikan _standing ovation_ sekaligus suitan meriah untuk semua _sensei_ yang kini berbaris di atas panggung sambil membungkukkan badan mereka kala mengucapkan kata _'Selamat atas kenaikan kelas kalian!'_

Sampai Sakura ingin sekali menitikkan air matanya karena terharu. Sungguh, dua tahun di sekolah ini yang ia sia-siakan begitu saja rasanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terganti dengan hal-hal yang lebih baik kala ia menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk belajar dengan serius. Ia jadi tahu rasanya tidak tidur semalaman suntuk hanya karena penasaran siapa _variable _yang begitu dicintai aljabar hingga selalu muncul dalam soal-soalnya, lalu menjadi percaya diri saat menyapa seorang turis di kereta sebab _english-_nya sudah tak seperti orang yang sedang berkumur-kumur dengan busa pasta gigi, dan paling penting, ia jadi paham apa itu perjuangan untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkan.

Ah. Proses pencarian jati diri seorang Sakura Haruno…

Gadis itu baru saja hendak tersenyum sendiri setelah mengingat masa lalunya, namun kala merasakan dua orang siswa memandangnya dari jarak dekat, Sakura terkesiap dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya—dan sungguh sial, Tenten serta Ino sudah tak tahu pergi ke mana!—lalu mengambil langkah mundur.

"A-ada apa_?"_ tanya Sakura agak terbata.

"Hai, Haruno_-san,"_ seorang pemuda berkacamata tebal dan bulat menatap Sakura dengan _blush _ketara pada tulang pipinya yang menonjol. Dengan takut-takut ia mencuri pandang pada sang gadis. Tangannya gemetar dan perlahan-lahan naik mengulurkan sebuket manis bunga daisy merah yang harum.

"Untuk Haruno_-san," _yang lain angkat bicara. Kali ini seorang cowok bertubuh jangkung—oh, Sakura pernah lihat dia sebagai salah satu pemain _baseball _dari tim sekolah mereka. Dia cukup hebat, sih.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian dengan agak ragu gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya menerima bunga tersebut. Ia kemudian menemukan sepotong kartu yang terselip di tengah-tengah kelopak bunga. _Say it with flower!—_Yamanaka _florist_.

_Oh, mereka membeli ini di tokonya Ino?_ Batin Sakura bertanya. Gadis itu kembali menatap pada dua orang siswa tadi, dan sedikit terkejut kala mendapati ekspresi keduanya yang seperti tengah menanti sesuatu. Sakura mengerti, baiklah. Akhirnya gadis itu mengarahkan bunganya pada hidung dan segera menghirup wanginya—harum. _"Arigatou, ne,"_ Sakura merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Uh, oh, ini membuat perutnya seperti digelitiki saja. "Ini sangat cantik."

Kedua siswa tadi tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Dan si anggota _baseball _tadi menatap Sakura dengan mata sedikit berkaca, "Bunga daisy merah melambangkan cinta yang tulus, sederhana, cinta yang diam-diam dan kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya."

Sakura tercengang. Mulutnya agak sedikit terbuka.

"Haruno_-san_ selama ini seperti berlian yang tertimbun bebatuan," lanjut pemuda itu sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. _"Daisuki,_ Haruno-_san."_

.

_SPLASH!_

_Blitz _kamera sebenarnya membuat mata Sakura silau. Tapi gadis itu tetap menahan diri—menyunggingkan senyuman ramah sambil memeluk buket bunga daisy-nya erat. Ia sedikit merilekskan bahunya yang terasa tegang sesaat setelah kedua cowok itu bertukar posisi agar bisa berfoto bersamanya. Ini menggelikan.

"Uh…" ia mengeluh perlahan. Sebelah tangannya bergerak diam-diam—merogoh ke dalam kantung jas sekolahnya dan mengambil ponsel. _Aku harus melarikan diri dari cowok-cowok ini!_ Gadis itu baru saja hendak mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Ino, menanyakan di mana keberadaan sahabatnya itu, ketika beberapa siswa yang lain mendekat padanya.

"Kami juga ingin berfoto bersama Haruno-_san!"_

Sakura harus menahan kedua matanya agar tidak membelalak lebih besar dari pada ini. _Seriously_, yang benar saja! Dari mana datangnya cowok-cowok ini? Kenapa mereka semua jadi minta foto bersama? Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan gugup ke belakang telinga dan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung rok lipat yang ia pakai secara sembarangan. Ia nyengir tidak enak—bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi. Ia ingin menolak tapi… uh. Ya, begitulah.

"Haruno_-san,_ bagaimana ji—"

"—hei, hei! Siapa yang memberikan izin pada kalian untuk berfoto bersama Sakura?!"

Suara Ino. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat—dan tersenyum senang—kemudian mendapati sahabat pirangnya itu tengah berkecak pinggang dengan mata yang menyipit tak suka. Ino segera menarik lengan Sakura dan mengamitnya, kemudian mendelik—mengeluarkan tatapan galak pada gerombolan pemuda-pemuda itu sampai mereka mengehela napas kecewa.

Sakura tersenyum—sedikit nyengir hingga menampakkan dua gigi kelincinya. Ino membalas dengan cibiran main-main, "Lihat siapa yang populer sekarang. _Greget._"

Mereka lantas menuju sisi kiri aula dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dan ada Karin juga di sana. Sakura langsung melompat ke punggung si gadis Uzumaki seakan-akan dia minta digendong. Lalu mereka tertawa-tawa sambil menceritakan hal-hal lucu dan mengocok perut yang terjadi selama acara ini berlangsung. Setelahnya para siswi yang kini telah naik ke kelas tiga itu berkumpul membentuk satu gerombolan—barisan—bertingkat dan mulai berfoto.

Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino yang berada di depan sekali dengan badan yang sedikit direndahkan berpose seakan-akan hendak menghajar Karin yang memeletkan lidahnya. Lalu setelah kilatan pertama menghilang, kumpulan gadis-gadis itu segera berganti gaya—ada yang mengembungkan pipi, membuat senyuman _pipih, _membetuk lambang _peace_ dari dua jarinya, hingga tertawa lepas dalam aksi jeprat-jepret mereka.

"Kita akan libur panjang setelah acara pembersihan akhir semester!" Sasame Fuuma nampak menggebu-gebu kala memberikan informasi tersebut. Gadis-gadis lain langsung bersorak senang dan berpelukan. Beberapa bahkan berteriak _'kya kya kya~'_ yang lebih mirip suara gadis-gadis genit hingga rasanya pipi Sakura sakit karena tertawa.

Dan sungguh tak sengaja mata gadis bersurai pendek itu menangkap segerombolan anggota Sasuke Lover. Mereka menatap Sakura seakan-akan gadis itu adalah _species_ paling menjijikkan dan memilikki penyakit paling menular di dunia. Sakura agak terdiam selama beberapa saat—kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneguk ludah.

_Mereka bilang aku_ penghianat.

Sakura memeluk bunga daisy-nya erat. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, kemudian tak sengaja menangkap tubuh tinggi Sasuke yang hendak keluar dari aula kala ia membuka kelopaknya.

.

Perlu tidak perlu, sebenarnya.

Terkadang, Sakura merasa bahwa pemuda itu memang pantas mendapat cibiran dan peringatan darinya—oh, ejekan juga, sih. Dia begitu dingin, pemaksa, arogan tingkat matahari dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi di satu sisi, Sakura juga menyadari bahwa tindakannya waktu itu adalah sangat keterlaluan dan kekanak-kanakan. Dan dia tidak pantas, lebih tepatnya tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu.

Maka beginilah pada akhirnya. Ia diam-diam pergi dari kumpulan teman-temannya yang masih bercerita sambil tertawa buas, dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari dalam aula. Ia penasaran, dan ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui dari pemuda itu.

Sakura sedikit menjijitkan kakinya kala mereka melewati koridor yang sepi—agar sepatunya tidak menghasilkan suara berdecit dan membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Mau ke mana sendirian begini?" Sakura tak henti-hentinya bergumam sendiri selama perjalanan menguntitnya. Ia terus saja memerhatikan bahu Sasuke—dan memang sangat bagus, sih—yang terus saja berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu lalu berbelok dan mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua.

Sang gadis Haruno baru saja menginjakkan langkah pertamanya pada anak tangga ketika ia melihat Sasuke berhenti. Cowok itu seperti akan menolehkan kepalanya. _OH NO! _ Jadi dengan cepat Sakura berlari kabur dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi memburu dan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Sesekali ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip kalau-kalau Sasuke mengetahui keberadaannya, dan ternyata tidak—_hell yeah, stalker gonna stalk, people!_

Saat Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, Sakura segera kembali mengikuti pemuda itu.

Sang Uchiha terus saja berjalan dengan langkah konstan dan mantap—terlihat santai. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku celana. Kepalanya lurus dan sama sekali tidak menoleh kecuali pada saat ia berbelok di ujung koridor lantai dua dan mulai menggeser pintu kaca di sana.

Balkon?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mengamati Sasuke yang kini telah sampai di balkon dan mendekati tepiannya. Pemuda itu menumpukan tangannya di sana, sementara kepalanya terdongak menatap langit. Ia terlihat menarik napas.

_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih?_

Si gadis Haruno masih diam dalam posisinya. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang menggelitik pipinya hingga menjadi gatal dan ingin sekali digaruk-garuk saat melihat Sasuke berdiri seperti itu di depannya. Benar, sungguh, dia benar-benar tampan dan memesona!

Hingga tiba pada titik gadis Haruno itu tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri—ya, semoga saja aksinya kali ini tidak memalukan—dan mulai memberanikan diri mendekat setelah sebelumnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menggeser pintu kaca perlahan-lahan, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"H—Hai, U—Uchiha."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sopan kala ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke. Hanya berjarak satu meter. Dekat, deh. Namun Sasuke bergeming. Cowok itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

_Sudah kepalang tebal muka. Lanjtukan, Sakura!_

"Aku…" Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan, sangat gugup. "Soal yang waktu itu di ruang kesehatan… Aku pikir aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan dan tidak menyenangkan padamu, jadi karena itu—"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak. Rambutnya saja yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

"—aku mau minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh, maafkan aku!"

Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin selama beberapa kali. Lalu kembali berdiri tegap dengan kepala tertunduk dalam beberapa detik. Namun anehnya, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali. Alih-alih berbalik dan menerima permintaan maaf Sakura, atau melontarkan komentar sinis yang mampu membuat hati sang gadis pedih seperti teriris-iris, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bersuara.

Apa dia menerima permintaan maaf Sakura?

Atau dia sudah terlanjur amat membenci gadis itu hingga menatapnya saja dia tak sudi?

"Uchiha-_san?" _Sakura menelengkan kepalanya kala memanggil Sasuke lagi. Namun pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apa pun. Dia sama halnya dengan sebuah manekin yang berdiri tegak tapi tidak bisa apa-apa.

Sakura memberanikan diri mengambil langkah semakin dekat. Matanya mengawasi Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit takut hingga akhirnya dia—

—_earphone?_

Ada sepasang _earphone_ berwarna putih yang menyumpal kedua telinga Sasuke. Gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan beringsut mundur. Tiba-tiba saja bagian bawah matanya jadi sakit dan panas. Dadanya penuh oleh desakan udara hingga rasanya begitu sempit dan sakit.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan permintaan maafnya sama sekali? Yang benar saja!

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam sampai-sampai suaranya kedengaran. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian saat membuka, tatapannya menyipit dan penuh kekesalan. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak. Tangannya seolah ingin meremukkan tangkai-tangkai daisy yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi selama aku bicara kau tidak mendengarkan sama sekali?" tanya Sakura miris. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak merespon. Maka dari itu sang gadis berbalik cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak di sana. Kemudian kembali berkata, "Kau memang benar-benar Uchiha menyebalkan yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain."

Dengan sebelah tangannya Sakura menarik pegangan pintu dan menggesernya—oh, sungguh sial, tiba-tiba pintu kaca itu agak susah ditarik! Sakura harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar bisa terbuka. Dan ketika ia mencoba meloloskan diri, pinggangnya tertabrak sisi pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi tubrukan yang amat besar.

_BRAK!_

_PLUK!_

"Aduhhhhh…" Ia mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap sisi pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri ketika telah menjauh dari balkon. Menghiraukan Sasuke Uchiha yang sepertinya masih pada posisi semula di sana. Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali—sebenarnya pengen nangis, tadi—kemudian membuang napas panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Uchiha busuk!" gerutunya dalam gumaman. Gadis itu kemudian berlari menjauh.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari kantungnya.

.

Angin mengembus menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya. Memanja dengan tiupan-tiupan lembut namun seolah malu-malu. Ia menarik napasnya dalam hingga memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dan ketika untuk kesekian kali kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang terbentang di atas sana, kilasan kata-kata yang baru saja masuk ke ruang dengarnya berputar dengan sendirinya.

"_Kau memang benar-benar Uchiha menyebalkan yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain."_

Heh. Entah mengapa sudut bibirnya terasa sedikit berkedut. Hendak tertarik ke samping tapi bukan untuk mengulas senyum. Ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk berkali-kali memejamkan mata dan menarik napasnya dalam. Ini tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman sama sekali.

Uchiha menyebalkan yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain?

Dia menyipitkan matanya.

Kemudian jengah dengan posisi sedikit membungkuknya, pemuda itu menegakkan punggunya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi bertumpu pada tepian balkon ia jatuhkan di sisi tubuhnya. Lalu salah satunya terangkat kembali ketika ia mulai melepaskan_ earphone _yang terpasang pada telinganya.

Pemutar musiknya mati karena kehabisan baterai sejak semalam. Tidak ada musik yang menghiburnya tadi. Gadis Haruno itu pikir Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan semua ucapannya? Dia pasti bercanda.

_Yea_, walau sebenarnya gadis itu tidak tahu juga. Tapi orang bodoh mana yang tidak bisa sadar dirinya diikuti? Keledai saja bisa tahu, ular yang buta saja bisa merasakan! Derap langkah cepat gadis itu yang terus saja membuntuti Sasuke—lalu bersembunyi di balik tangga ketika Sasuke merasakan kehadirannya—benar-benar ketara. Uchiha bungsu itu langsung memasang _earphone_-nya dan pura-pura sedang mendengarkan musik sebab ia malas meladeninya. Kejam, eh?

"Tsh," ia sedikit mendesis kala menyimpan benda itu di dalam saku jasnya. Kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya, ia merasakan ada getaran di dalam sana. Sasuke kembali merogoh sakunya dan mendapati layar ponselnya menyala. Satu pesan dari Shino.

**Shino Aburame**

_Dua detik yang lalu_

Kau di mana? Anak-anak kelas A akan berfoto untuk album tahunan.

.

Sasuke menekan tombol keluar dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata. Membiarkan angin kembali bermain-main dengan rambut donkernya—menenangkan. Setelahnya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Hingga saat matanya menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah ponsel layar sentuh berwarna putih tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Sang pemuda Uchiha memijat pelipisnya setengah lesu. Baiklah, benda ini tidak ada saat ia datang kemari. Jadi pemiliknya pastilah sudah bisa ditebak. _Menyebalkan. _Ia berjongkok dan mengambil ponsel itu—yang ternyata satu tipe dengan miliknya, hanya berbeda warna saja, milik Sasuke berwarna hitam. Ia masih cukup waras, kok, untuk tidak membiarkan ponsel itu tetap berada di sana dan ditemukan oleh orang lain yang belum tentu akan mengembalikannya.

Jari telunjuknya menekan layar ponsel itu—hanya untuk memastikan, kalau ini memang benar milik si gadis penggertak yang kini sudah berhasil masuk kelas khusus itu. Kemudian layarnya menyala. Menampakkan foto dua orang berkepala merah muda—Sakura dan seorang pria yang mungkin ayahnya—tengah duduk di sebuah dermaga dengan masing-masing tangan memegang alat pancing dan membuat hurup 'V'. Dan, oh, rambut gadis itu masih panjang.

"Hh," Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat saat menyimpan ponsel itu di dalam sakunya.

.

Sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Launching_ Novel _Another Winter Without You_ Sekaligus Jumpa Penggemar dan Pembagian Tanda Tangan Oleh Mebuki Haruno'_ terpasang di depan kaca transparan—etalase—di sebuah toko buku ternama di Shibuya. Pengunjung yang didominasi oleh remaja-remaja putri berlarian cepat agar bisa masuk ke dalam toko yang sudah sangat penuh. Wartawan-wartawan dan tim pencari berita berkumpulan di dalam. Kilatan cahaya kamera terlihat di mana-mana.

Mebuki Haruno—sang penulis—terlihat cantik sekaligus elegan dengan model rambutnya yang digelung di belakang kepala, menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di sisi telinganya sementara poni wanita itu dimiringkan ke kiri menutupi sebagian keningnya. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu kurus itu ditupi dengan kemeja putih dan blazer keabuan, sementara kakinya dilapisi celana panjang berwarna krem dan sepatu tipis dengan warna senada.

Ia duduk di tengah-tengah sebuah meja yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan panjang di depan kerumunan masa. Pada sisi kirinya terdapat sebuah poster panjang yang berdiri dan bertuliskan _Another Winter Without You _serta ilustrasi dari _cover_ novel yang ditulisnya.

"Haruno-_san," _salah satu wartawan angkat bicara sambil mengulurkan _tape recorder_-nya. "Mengapa peluncuran buku Anda dipercepat? Bukankah seharusnya saat musim panas nanti?"

Mebuki tersenyum sejenak. Suara orang-orang yang lebih terdengar seperti dengungan gerombolan lebah yang lapar tidak ia abaikan. "Iya, rencana awalnya memang seperti itu. Tapi karena proses percetakannya sudah rampung—tidak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu, akhirnya pihak penerbit memutuskan untuk mempercepat pengeluarannya."

Pengunjung makin riuh, suara kamera di mana-mana.

"Lagipula," Mebuki melanjutkan. "Memang sebaiknya dipercepat jika ingin merasakan _winter_-nya. Kita belum meninggalkan musim dingin, kan?"

"Wah… Benar juga!"

"Aku baru menyadarinya!"

"Tepat sekali. Rasanya pasti akan aneh membaca cerita musim dingin saat musim panas nanti."

"Dia benar juga, ya!"

Orang-orang mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Seorang wartawan yang lain mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. Mebuki mempersilakannya.

"Lalu, apakah Anda yakin bahwa karya Anda kali ini bisa menjadi _national bestseller_ seperti karya-karya Anda sebelumnya?"

Mebuki tersenyum anggun. "Untuk hal yang itu saya tidak bisa memprediksi, ya. Saya hanya melakukan apa yang saya sukai—menulis—dengan sebaiknya. Soal respon dari pembaca, itu adalah bonus," jawabnya diplomatis.

"Apakah novel kali ini akan _sad ending?_" terka wartawan yang lainnya.

Orang-orang terdengar seperti mengeluarkan gumaman kecewa—takut-takut kalau novel ini benar-benar akan berakhir sedih.

Sang penulis lagi-lagi tersenyum. Matanya menyipit_—eyesmile—_persis seperti apa yang diwarisi oleh putri semata wayangnya. "Silakan dibaca sampai selesai. Setelah itu kalian akan tahu bagaimana akhirnya."

"Haruno_-san,_ bagaimana menurut Anda soal beberapa isu yang beredar bahwa status keluarga Anda akan dinaikkan menjadi bangsawan karena suami Anda diangkat sebagai ketua tim dokter keluarga kerajaan?"

Mebuki seolah tersentak. Wanita itu terlihat mengulum bibirnya sendiri seraya berpikir. Sekitar lima detik berlalu, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengulas senyum samar. "Saya hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan seputar buku saya saja. Maaf," wanita itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

Dan ketika wanita itu menegakkan kembali pandangannya, iris _viridian_-nya menangkap sosok empat orang gadis di pinggir kerumunan tengah melambai-lambai heboh ke arahnya.

.

"Nah… _Arigatou gozaimasu."_

Mebuki menundukkan kepalanya sopan ketika menerima sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan-makanan kecil yang baru saja ia beli. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ceria pada sang penjual—seorang wanita paruh baya dengan keriput yang hampir mendiami seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Setelah membayar beberapa ratus _yen,_ Mebuki segera pergi meninggalkan _stand_ makanan itu. Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri pelataran luar dari kuil Asakusa tempat ia berada sekarang. Oh, ya, setelah acara peluncuran novelnya di toko buku Shibuya tadi pagi, putrinya yang datang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya memaksa Mebuki untuk merayakannya dengan berjalan-jalan.

Tadinya, sih, mereka akan pergi ke pantai sesuai dengan rencana yang telah mereka susun di rumah Mebuki beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun sepertinya cuaca penghujung musim dingin ini tidak mendukung—lagi pula, tidak menyenangkan saja rasanya apabila ke pantai di tengah udara yang seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kuil Asakusa saja. Setelah masuk ke dalam dan berdoa—juga membaca ramalan-ramalan—mereka kemudian mencari tempat untuk duduk dan istirahat sejenak di bagian luar kuil. Dan seperti sekarang ini, sementara keempat gadis-gadis itu menunggu, Mebuki membelikan mereka beberapa jenis camilan.

"Silakan dicicipi _arare_ lezat! Kue beras, kue beras!"

"_Sushi_ nikmat yang menggugah selera! Ayo mampir ke sini!"

"Kue _mochi_ masih hangat! _Ocha_ nikmat!_ Mochi_ hangat!_ Ocha_ nikmat!"

Oho. Sepertinya _stand-stand_ makanan sedang ramai, ya. Mebuki ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu adalah _Hinamatsuri_—perayaan untuk anak perempuan di Jepang. Sering disebut juga sebagai perayaan buah persik atau _Momo._ Pada saat seperti ini para orang tua yang mempunyai anak perempuan akan mendoakan anaknya. (Dia dan suaminya bahkan medoakan agar putri mereka, Sakura, tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang baik dan bisa menggapai cita-citanya. Tidak berubah dari saat Sakura masih kecil doa mereka itu.)

Pantas saja pengunjung kuil begitu padat dan harum makanan lezat tercium di mana-mana meski pun festivalnya sudah lewat. Dan jangan lupakan pajangan boneka-boneka berkimono yang disusun bertingkat sesuai dengan urutannya. Ah, tradisi.

Mebuki baru saja sampai di tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya menunggu. Keempat gadis itu langsung saja mengeluarkan cengiran senang sekaligus menyambut Mebuki dengan bertepuk tangan.

"_Oba-san_ beli apa?" Tenten membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Gadis yang cepolan rambutnya kali ini ditusuki hiasan bergemerincing itu—bukan sumpit bekas seperti yang Sakura sering lakukan padanya—berdiri mempersilakan Mebuki agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm… Camilan, _sushi, arare, mochi, teh hijau_, kue-kue manis, _ocha_ dan nasi kepal rumput laut," jawab Mebuki. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Hoho," Sakura yang matanya dilapisi kacamata besar layaknya _hipster _menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya sendiri ketika mendengar kata nasi kepal. Gadis itu segera meraih bungkusan dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Ini sangat enak pastinya!"

Mebuki tersenyum.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya mengambil sekotak_ sushi_ kerang beserta sumpitnya. Gadis Yamanaka yang kepalanya ditutupi kupluk ungu itu mendesis-desis sambil meneguk liurnya kelaparan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah makan ini saat _hinamatsuri_ kemarin. Tapi mau lagi. Selamat makan!"

"Sebenarnya _hinamatsuri _itu mengadopsi budaya Cina, loh," komentar Tenten.

Sakura yang baru saja menggigit sepotong besar nasi hingga mulutnya jadi penuh, mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ia memang pernah dengar soal itu sih, lagipula bukankah banyak kebudayaan Jepang yang diadopsi dari Cina? Ah, sudahah. Sekarang makan dulu!

"_Oba-san,_ bagaimana dengan rencana musim panas kita ke pantai?" Karin terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia baru saja menyeruput _ocha_ hangat dari dalam _cup_, kemudian memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya yang dikepang satu. Gadis itu menatap Mebuki dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Kita akan ke pantai juga," kata Mebuki menenangkan. "Tapi tidak untuk merayakan _launching_ buku."

"_Yes!"_ wajah Karin terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya. Gadis berkacamata itu memberikan ciuman pada Mebuki dari jauh. Kemudian kedua telapak tangannya saling usap dan ia tersenyum licik. "Aku ingin sekali bermain voli di pantai," jeda, ia melirik Ino sejenak. "Sudah lama aku tidak membuat wajah Ino babak belur dengan _smash _superku."

Ino membelalakkan matanya—agak sedikit kaget sekaligus tersedak akibat mendengar perkataan Karin barusan. Ia menoleh memandang Karin dengan pandangan aneh. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sumpit—bertindak seolah-olah ia akan melukai gadis itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Hei-hei, apaan sih!" Sakura yang berada di antara keduanya menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Ino—meski tujuan gadis Yamanaka itu bukanlah ia, tapi tetap saja kena. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong gadis-gadis itu agar menjauh dari sisinya. Namun tidak bisa, Ino dan Karin sepertinya hendak bergulat dan saling cakar. Akhirnya Sakura berteriak, "HENTIKAAAAAANNNN!"

_Pluk._

Sebutir nasi melompat dari mulut Sakura ke atas meja.

Mebuki menepuk jidatnya. "Sakura_-chan…"_ desahnya.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dan menyingkirkan nasi itu ketika ia melihat Ino menatap jijik padanya. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menuding Ino dan Karin sebagai biang yang membuatnya jadi berlaku jorok saat sedang makan. Ino menyalahkan Karin dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Tenten yang mendengarkan kemudian menyeruput _ocha _kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Kudengar," gadis itu meletakkan _cup_ _ocha_-nya di atas meja terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Seorang bangsawan harus bisa menjaga sikap saat makan."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Bangsawan apa?"

"O, iya," Karin menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada dagu. Fokusnya sudah tak pada Ino lagi. _"Oba-san,_ benarkah kalian akan menjadi bangsawan seperti kata-kata wartawan tadi? Memangnya bisa diangkat begitu saja?"

Sakura menatap ibunya dengan kening berkerut. "_Okaa-san_, benarkah itu? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah cerita padaku? Kita akan jadi bangsawan sungguhan dan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan? Ayo ceritakaaann!"

Mebuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan. Ia menarik napas dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Itu hanya isu yang beredar di lingkungan istana. Karena akhir-akhir ini ayahmu cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman paduka raja untuk membuat riwayat kesehatannya, itu saja."

Sakura menyipitkan mata tidak percaya, begitu pun dengan yang lain. Tenten masih tetap kalem menyimak sambil mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalam tas selempangnya—oh, _ocha_ hangat kalah nikmatnya dibandingkan susu ini.

"Sebentar lagi masa jabatan perdana menteri Hiruzen Sarutobi akan segera berakhir. Orang-orang akan mencari berita yang bisa di_booming_kan terlebih dahulu sebelum kabar kandidat perdana menteri yang baru keluar, Anak-anak," celoteh Mebuki. Ia mengambil sepasang sumpit dan memisahkan lemnya. Kemudian mencomot satu potong _sushi_ milik Ino dan mulai mengunyahnya. "Seperti menutupi satu berita besar, dengan satu berita kecil yang dibesar-besarkan."

Karin mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ooh… _Sou."_

Sakura terdengar berdecak dan menghela napas berat. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap mata Mebuki yang sama warnanya dengan miliknya. "Padahal kalau kita jadi bangsawan, _Okaa-san_ bisa membelikanku ponsel yang baru dengan sangat mudah."

"Ah, apa koherensi anatara ponsel dan bangsawan, hm?" mata Mebuki menantang Sakura. Wanita itu kembali menyumpit sepotong _sushi _milik Ino—kali ini gadis Yamanaka itu sudah membuka bungkusan yang baru.

"Bangsawan punya banyak uang. Mereka tidak akan menggerutu jika ada barang yang hilang," balas Sakura.

Mebuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau dihukum tidak dibelikan ponsel baru karena kau sudah lalai, Sakura_-chan. _Dengan begini kau akan lebih menghargai barang-barang yang kau punya."

Sakura menggerutu sementara Ino dan Karin cekikikan menertawakannya.

"Belikan saja Sakura ponsel yang baru kalau sudah bisa bayar tagihan pulsanya sendiri, _Oba-san!"_

"Ah," Mebuki tersenyum senang. Ia menatap Tenten. "Ide yang bagus."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

.

Dua orang pria berusia hampir setengah baya itu saling bertatapan lurus. Rahang keduanya sama-sama mengeras—seperti tengah menahan sesuatu yang berat untuk dikatakan.

Salah satunya yang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang mengepalkan tanggannya yang terletak di atas lututnya kuat. Pria berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya tertuju pada karpet berwarna marun yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Yang Mulia, aku—"

"—jangan panggil aku begitu, Fugaku."

Sang raja—Hiashi Hyuga—menampakkan raut kecewa. Ia mengatupkan kedua rahangnya rapat. Menahan segala hal yang berkecamuk di dalam dada dan pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Kemudian air mukanya berubah sedikit tenang saat sang sahabat lama balas menatapnya.

"Hiashi," suara Fugaku terdengar berat. "Aku tidak bisa."

Fugaku Uchiha membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Pria berwatak dingin itu merasa bingung, bimbang. Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang dari istana menjemputnya di kediamannya dan meminta Fugaku untuk datang karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sang kaisar. Padahal dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk pergi dengan putera bungsunya—Sasuke—dalam sebuah pagelaran robot di pusat kota malam ini. Terpaksa ia membawa Sasuke ke istana, dan anaknya itu menunggu di ruangan luar sementara ia masuk ke dalam.

Dan benar saja dugaan Fugaku. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan hal yang dibicarakan oleh Hiashi adalah soal kesediaan diri Fugaku untuk dicalonkan sebagai kandidat perdana menteri. Hiashi menjamin bahwasanya Fugaku akan mendapatkan banyak dukungan—termasuk dari Majelis Rendah sekali pun, ia memastikan bahwa sahabat baiknya itu akan memenangkan pemilihan di parlemen.

Namun semakin banyak Hiashi melobinya, maka semakin sering pula Fugaku menolak.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa," kata Fugaku lagi.

Hiashi mengeram tertahan. Ia tiba-tiba saja bangkit beridiri, membuat Fugaku tersentak. Apalagi saat kaisar Jepang itu dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersujud di depan Fugaku.

Fugaku setengah berteriak dan langsung duduk menghadap Hiashi—membantu pria itu untuk segera berdiri dan menghentikan kekonyolan ini. Tangannya erat mencengkram lengan Hiashi namun sang kaisar tak kunjung berdiri.

"Yang Mulia! Apa yang telah Anda lakukan!"

"Aku mohon, Fugaku. Aku mohon," Hiashi balas mencengkram lengan Fugaku. "Jika ada seseorang yang akan bersanding denganku untuk mempimpin negeri ini, sudah sejak awal kukatakan itu adalah kau!"

Fugaku diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menatap Hiashi lurus—bagaimana pun, seperti apa pun hubungan persahabatan mereka berdua, tetap saja status Hiashi berada sangat jauh di atasnya. Jadi dia tetap harus berhati-hati dan menjaga kesopanannya.

"Kita dibesarkan bersama sejak kecil, di lingkungan dan sekolah yang sama. Aku mengenalmu—dan kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuterima untuk memegang tanggung jawab memimpin negara bersamaku, Fugaku."

Sang Uchiha menundukkan kepalanya—sungguh, dia sangat bingung saat ini.

"Aku adalah raja-mu, Fugaku. Perintahku adalah keharusan untukmu."

.

Hinata sedang berdiri di teras istana kediamannya. Rambutnya yang halus dan panjang dibiarkan terurai dan dibelai-belai angin. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di balik tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun manis berwarna biru selutut. Sementara kaki putihnya membawa gadis berdarah biru itu untuk mondar-mandir di sana.

"Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan, Yang Mulia?"

Hinata menoleh cepat saat mengenali suara yang bertanya padanya itu. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum ceria dan langsung berlari memeluk sosok jangkung berbalut _coat_ kelabu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Neji Hyuga.

"_Onii-san,"_ katanya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" Neji membalas. Ia tersenyum singkat dan hendak melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Namun tidak bisa karena gadis itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Y—Yang Mulia, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Neji. "Tidak," katanya. "Semua dayang kuperintahkan untuk pergi. Ah, _Onii-san._ Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung di sini."

Neji akhirnya bisa melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Ia tersenyum singkat. "Iya. Kebetulan hari ini Paduka Raja memintaku untuk datang—ada sesuatu yang kami bicarakan."

Hinata balas tersenyum dan mengajak Neji untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. Gadis itu mengusap bahu sang kakak sepupu perlahan, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Kenapa kau harus tinggal di luar istana, _Onii-san..."_

Sang pemuda Hyuga mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Hinata. Namun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala adiknya itu. "Karena begitulah peraturannya, Yang Mulia."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli dengan yang orang-orang katakan. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal konspirasi dewan-dewan dan urusan para tetua…" Hinata mengeluh. Ia menatap Neji putus asa. "Yang aku tahu kau adalah saudaraku. Tapi dipisahkan dariku karena…. tahta."

Neji terdiam. Rautnya berubah sendu dan ia mengulas sebuah senyuman miris. Hinata memang benar. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Neji beserta ayahnya—Pangeran Hizashi—diperintahkan untuk segera keluar dari istana sesuai dengan buku peraturan kuno keluarga kerajaan. Sebab bagi keturunan yang tidak akan naik tahta menjadi seorang raja atau pun ratu, ia harus segera dijauhkan dari sang pewaris resmi agar tidak menjadi penganggu.

Walau pun itu memang sudah seharusnya, tapi sebagai seorang manusia Neji kerap kali merasa sakit juga hatinya. Terlebih ketika dewan-dewan yang bekerja di pemerintahan dan istana sering menyebut-nyebut dirinya sebagai orang yang akan merebut kekuasaan Hinata nantinya—karena dia memang pewaris tahta nomor dua setelah sepupunya itu.

Kekuasaan memang seringkali membuat orang jadi lupa akan hidup yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada langit malam dan agak terkejut ketika menemukan satu titik bintang cerah di atas sana. Ia meminta Hinata untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mereka pun tersenyum bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yang Mulia," Neji menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas kecil—yang sedari tadi ia bawa—pada Hinata. "Kudengar kau menyukainya, jadi saat melihat spanduknya di jalanan, aku membelikan ini untukmu."

Hinata membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan setengah berharap kala menerima tas kertas itu dari tangan kakaknya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata membuka lem yang menutup tas itu agar tak terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia akan hadiah yang baru saja diterima.

_Another Winter Without You_ karya Mebuki Haruno yang baru saja diluncurkan hari ini.

"I—Ini…?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai semua karyanya," Neji tersenyum. Ia memerhatikan Hinata yang nampak begitu gembira membuka plastik segel yang melapisi novel lima ratus lembar itu. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa keluar sana dan membelinya sendirian. Dan kau juga terlalu tidak ingin merepotkan dayang untuk membelikannya untukmu."

Hinata mendongak menatap Neji sambil mengangguk senang. Kemudian gadis itu menunduk lagi dan mulai membuka-buka halaman novelnya. _"Arigatou, Onii-san. Arigatou!"_ Hinata beringsut maju dan memeluk Neji.

Neji menerima pelukan Hinata. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

"Sakura-_chan~?_ Apa tidak bisa dilakukan besok saja?"

Kizashi berdiri di ambang pintu belakang rumahnya. Pria berusia awal empat puluh itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang dibalut piyama tidur—kedinginan. Matanya tak lepas memandangi sang putri—Sakura—yang tengah berjongkok dengan tumpukan barang-barang bekasnya di depan kobaran api kecil yang menyala-nyala.

Sakura yang baru saja merobek-robek kertas—entah isinya apa—menoleh dan menatap Kizashi dari kejauhan. "_Otou-chan_ masuk sajaaaa. Tidak perlu ikut campur urusan anak muda~!"

"Maksudmu _Otou-chan_ sudah tua?" Kizashi mendelik. Ia memanjangkan lehernya ingin mengintip apa yang Sakura lakukan di luar sana. Mebuki berkata padanya bahwa sejak tadi sore Sakura secara tiba-tiba berinisiatif membersihkan kamarnya. Anak gadisnya itu mengeluarkan setumpuk besar foto-foto dan kertas-kertas juga beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya sudah tak lagi dipakai.

Sebenarnya sudah diusulkan bahwa barang-barang itu sebaiknya diberikan kepada penampung barang bekas saja. Namun Sakura bersikeras ingin _memusnahkannya_ sendiri. Maka jadi begini pada akhirnya. Setelah petang berlalu, gadis itu membuat api di halaman belakang rumahnya dan mulai membakar satu per satu kertas beserta foto-foto yang tidak berguna, sedangkan terhadap pakaian-pakaian bekasnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa masih tidak mau masuk juga?" Mebuki yang tengah berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam melongokan kepalanya. Ia memandang Kizashi—dan wajahnya jadi sedikit kecewa kala melihat suaminya itu menggeleng.

Kizashi masih menunggui Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba saja udara malam yang dingin dan menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulangnya membuat pria itu jadi ingin segera pergi ke toilet. Ia menjinjit-jinjitkan kakinya dan berseru pada Sakura. "Sakura_-chan, Otou-chan_ ke toilet dulu!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Memangnya aku minta ditunggui?" gadis itu menggerutu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai pengganti kata 'Iya'.

_Sreettttttt._

Sakura menyobek sadis selembar foto ukuran 4R—foto Sasuke yang tengah latihan sepak bola di stadion _indoor_ sekolah. Baiklah, sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan bukannya menyortir barang-barang lama yang tidak terpakai. Melainkan membuang semua barang-barangnya yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Foto-foto Sasuke yang ia cuci di studio, kertas-kertas berisi surat cinta dan puisi yang ia buat sewaktu masih bergabung bersama Sasuke Lover dulu, juga beberapa _sweater _rajutan yang ia buat sebagai hadiah Valentine dan Natal—yang tak pernah ia berikan pada Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Kau ini…." Sakura menarik napasnya sekali. Kemudian menyobek lagi lembaran foto yang lain dan melemparkannya ke api yang panas. "Sasuke-_kun."_

Sang gadis Haruno memeluk erat _sweater-sweater_ rajutannya yang ia buat. Kemudian mencium harumnya sejenak sebelum akhrinya menyimpan benda-benda lembut itu pada sebuah kotak _stainless _yang tak jauh dari kakinya. Sakura diam-diam mengambil sekop dan membuat lubang besar di tanah—sebenarnya lubang ini sudah ia buat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia tinggal membongkarnya saja, memasukkan kotaknya dan menutupnya lagi.

Namun tidak bisa selancar itu juga, sih. Sakura berkali-kali harus mengecap rasa tanah yang melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam mulutnya—dia tidak pernah menggali sebelumnya, kau tahu. Dan itu menjijikkan.

"Nah…" Sakura melompat-lompat di atas tanah yang baru saja ia gali dan tutup—agar timbunannya menjadi padat. Kemudian mendapati Kizashi tengah memandang bingung padanya—pria itu telah kembali dari toilet. Sakura terus saja melompat, kali ini diiringi dengan ayunan tangan. "Aku sedang berolahraga, _Otou-san!_ Di sini dingin sekali, tidak usah memandangiku seperti itu!"

Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangnya, menatap pada foto-foto Sasuke yang sudah meleleh dilahap api. Entah mengapa ada satu bagian di dalam hatinya yang memaksa Sakura untuk segera berlari menyelamatkan foto-foto itu. Tapi banyak bagian yang lain menolak dan melarangnya.

Maka dari itu, demi menghindari percekcokan hatinya dalam fase _move on _dari seorang Hitler-abad-dua-puluh-satu-_wannabe_—Sasuke, maksudnya—Sakura memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangnya agar menatap langit saja. Dan serta merta gadis itu tersenyum simpul kala mendapati setitik bintang berpijar di kejauhan. Semakin lama senyumnya semakin lebar saja.

Sakura menutup matanya sambil menarik napasnya dalam. Kemudian saat gadis itu membukanya, ia berbisik.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ sebenarnya aku ini sangat-sangat-sangat menyukaimu."

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Fugaku Uchiha masuk ke dalam. Namun hingga kini sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bagi pria itu untuk segera keluar.

Sasuke meluncurkan helaan napas memalui mulutnya. Pemuda itu masih dalam posisi duduk tegap di atas sofa empuk ruang tunggu kerajaan. Tak jauh dari tempat ia mendudukkan diri, terdapat beberapa orang pengawal dan pelayan istana yang terus saja menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Tsk…" ia menggerutu sendiri. Hendak mengeluarkan pemutar musiknya—namun tentu saja itu tidak sopan mengingat di mana tempat ia berada sekarang.

Jadi Sasuke mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling saja. Menatapi benda-benda antik yang terdapat di ruangan itu—mulai dari corak dindingnya, meja, kursi, sofa, rak-rak benda kuno, lemari, lukisan bahkan sampai ukiran jendelanya sekali pun. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri menuju jendela saja—dan terlihat dari sudut matanya bahwa para pengawal dan pelayan itu tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Napasnya ditarik halus. Matanya yang sekelam malam menatap langit gelap yang bersih dan hanya dihiasi satu _dot _cahaya putih.

Itu bintang?

Entah mengapa Sasuke tersenyum samar.

.

_Tidak ada hasil ditemukan untuk __**'Shin Shimura'**_

Sai meluncurkan napas beratnya melalui mulut. Ia segera menutup ensiklopedi tebal yang entah untuk apa dibuka-bukanya. Setelah itu sang pemuda Shimura menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Mata kelamnya tak lepas mengamati layar _laptop_-nya yang menyala. Menampilkan sebuah laman pencari global yang memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak dapat menemukan Shin Shimura—orang yang tengah dicarinya.

Sebelah tangan pemuda itu naik terulur untuk memijat sisi pelipis kanannya. Kemudian kembali turun—mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada ensiklopedi yang ada di pangkuannya. Sai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas agar menyentuh _mouse portable_ yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Agak ragu—karena setelahnya Sai kembali menarik tangannya dan menggaruk-garuk sisi keningnya. Bingung.

"Sai_-sama?" _

Suara Yamato membuat Sai menoleh. Kemudian mendapati orang kepercayaannya itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dan reflek, Sai segera menutup layar laptopnya tanpa dimatikan terlebih dahulu. Gelagatnya jadi sedikit aneh—kaku, canggung dan seperti terusik.

Yamato yang menyadari itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sai penuh penyesalan. "Apa saya sudah mengganggu, Sai-_sama?_"

"A—ah," Sai terlihat linglung selama beberapa saat. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja. "T-tidak, aku hanya kaget," kilahnya. Setelah itu Sai menegakkan punggungnya dan mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap Yamato. "Ada apa?"

Yamato membungkuk sopan terlebih dahulu—memberi hormat. Kemudian menyerahkan setumpuk berkas yang dilapisi oleh map berwarna hitam dengan lambang daun di tengah-tengahnya. "Ini dari SMU Konoha."

Sai menerimanya. Rautnya yang tadi tegang kini sedikit lebih rileks. "Ooh," gumamnya. Ia perlahan-lahan membuka map itu. Mengeluarkan satu per satu lembaran berisi nilai-nilai dan beberapa kertas lain yang berhubungan dengan sekolah barunya itu.

"Untuk seragam dan buku peraturan dasar, akan segera dikirimkan setelah acara penerimaan siswa baru bulan ini, Sai-_sama." _Lanjut Yamato.

"Ah, _sou ka," _Sai sedikit tersenyum. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Yamato mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sai. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan. "Sai-_sama?"_

"Hm?"

"Apa Sai_-sama_ yakin, maksud saya… Nilai-nilai Sai_-sama _lebih dari mencukupi untuk bisa masuk ke kelas A. Tapi kenapa Sai_-sama_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke ke—"

"—Tidak apa-apa," Sai menyela. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sudah terpisah dari mapnya itu di atas meja. Kemudian tangannya sendiri bertaut dan ia letakkan di atas perutnya. Kepalanya tertoleh menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Kemudian sedikit tersenyum kala melihat satu cahaya terang yang berada di tengah-tengah langit yang gelap—oh, bintang pertama yang ia lihat di langit Tokyo.

"Kalau kau jadi aku," lanjut Sai. Dia masih menatap langit. "Kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Yamato menyipitkan matanya tidak mengerti.

.

Acara bersih akhir semester SMU Konoha.

Semua siswa dan siswi diwajibkan datang ke sekolah untuk mengadakan pembersihan masal. Sebab setelah semua rangkaian acara _closing ceremony_ dan wisuda bagi yang sudah lulus (dan jangan lupakan _promnite!)_, sekolah akan diliburkan selama beberapa minggu untuk menyambut kedatangan musim semi—juga untuk tes penerimaan siswa kelas satu.

Saat awal bulan april semua jadwal akademik akan mulai berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya. _Opening ceremony,_ upacara penerimaan murid baru hingga tes kesehatan untuk setiap angkatan. Semuanya akan berjalan runtut sesuai dengan kalender sekolah dan tata aturan dasar kurikulum SMU Konoha.

Sekolah yang benar-benar sibuk, _ne._

"Wajahmu kusam sekali! Sini kubersihkan!"

Sakura berlari-lari mengelilingi kelas lamanya yang berantakan kala Ino mengejarnya dengan membawa sebuah kemoceng berbulu. Gadis Haruno yang kepalanya ditutupi selembar kain berbentuk segitiga dengan motif polkadot biru donker itu memerotes sambil terus menghindar dari keisengan Ino.

"Ino hentikan! Itu debu semua!"

Ino tertawa sadis. Ia terus saja mengejar Sakura yang naik ke atas kursi kemudian melompat-lompat dari satu meja ke meja lainnya. Kemudian sang Yamanaka menghentikan pengejarannya, namun masih tertawa.

"Hei! Kalian berdua jangan main-main, dong!" seorang siswa bertubuh amat gemuk memerotes kegiatan Sakura dan Ino. Tangannya yang memegang kain pel basah menuding kedua gadis berkulit putih itu. "Nanti air dalam ember ini kujadikan air mandi kalian!"

Tenten yang memerhatikan menarik napas malas. Ia baru saja melemparkan kotak susu kosong tepat ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dekat pintu kelas. Gadis itu memeluk batang sapu yang dipegangnya erat, yang akhirnya ia sampirkan ke bahunya—layaknya tentara yang memanggul senjata laras panjangnya.

Sakura melompat dari atas meja dan mencibir Ino. _"Bakayaro!"_

Ino memeletkan lidahnya.

"Permisi?"

Seseorang pria mengetuk pintu kelas mereka yang terbuka. Tenten yang berada paling dekat segera membalikkan tubuhnya—membuat sapu yang dipanggulnya juga bergerak dan hampir menampar wajah orang itu kalau saja ia tidak segera menunduk menghindar.

"Woho, Tian-_san!_" orang itu—Kabuto_-sensei,_ sang _sensei _matematika yang masih _junior—_melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya.

Tenten segera menjatuhkan sapunya dan memunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali. Kabuto yang langsung berdiri ketika merasakan situasi sudah_ aman _tersenyum kecil sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bundarnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah dengan itu, Tian-_san,_" katanya pada Tenten.

Sang gadis Tian terus saja membungkuk—selain karena malu, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah.

Kabuto mendengus setengah tertawa. Matanya memerhatikan seluruh penjuru isi kelas—murid-murid yang berhenti melakukan kegiatan pembersihan karena kedatangannya. Kursi-kursi dan meja yang berantakan, loker-loker kecil yang terbuka, papan tulis yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar _anime_ dan kartun aneh, hingga debu-debu yang melayang di udara. Pria berusia dua puluh lima itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi dia kesini bukan untuk memarahi.

Matanya akhirnya kembali menelusur. Kali ini menatap pada berpasang-pasang mata yang kini tengah bengong memandangnya. Tak berapa lama pria berambut perak itu akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang dikuncir dua rendah di bawah telinganya, juga dengan kain penutup kepala yang diikat di belakang lehernya. Sakura Haruno. Itu dia.

"Haruno-_san?" _panggil Kabuto. Ia memberi isyarat pada gadis yang tengah menunjuk dirinya sendiri itu agar mendekat. "Ayo ikut_ Sensei_ sebentar."

.

"Apa ini milikmu?"

Kabuto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci kerjanya. Sebuah ponsel layar sentuh berwarna putih yang kemudian disodorkannya pada Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu terlihat membelalakkan matanya kaget. Hidungnya kembang kempis seiring dengan napasnya yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak beraturan. Perasaannya campur aduk antara terkejut sekaligus senang yang berlebih. Malah jadinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tangan putihnya terjulur untuk menyentuh ponsel itu—dingin, berarti sudah lama tersimpan dan tidak digunakan. Kemudian dengan cepat meraihnya, menatapnya dan menempelkannya di pipi. "Ya, _Sensei!_ Ini memang punyaku!"

"Nah," Kabuto tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. _"Yokatta, ne."_

Sakura tersenyum senang hingga matanya menyipit segaris. Gadis itu segera menyalakan ponselnya dan menunggu beberapa detik hingga benda itu menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Kizashi yang tengah memancing di musim panas tahun lalu. Baterainya tak sampai tiga persen sebab benda itu memberikan suara _bip _singkat sebagai tanda peringatan agar segera di_charge_.

"_Arigatou, Sensei! Arigatou!_" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya berterima kasih. Senyum terus saja tersungging di bibir tipisnya—HAHA! Kalau begini, sih, tidak perlu merengek minta belikan ponsel baru!—sambil menatap Kabuto. Tapi setelahnya ekspresi wajah gadis itu langsung berubah bingung. "Ano, _Sensei… Sensei_ temukan ponselku di mana?"

"Eh?" Kabuto tersentak. Rautnya berubah bingung. Bukan dia yang menemukan posel milik Sakura itu, sebetulnya. Tapi seorang petugas kebersihan sekolah yang memberikan ini padanya. Dia bilang bahwa ponsel Sakura terjatuh di koridor dan ditemukan oleh salah satu siswa saat acara kenaikan kelas, satu minggu yang lalu. Sayangnya, siswa itu tidak mau disebutkan dan diketahui namanya—meski sang petugas kebersihan sudah sangat kenal siapa ia.

Jadi Kabuto mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya linglung. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya tapi ia pikir Sakura harus mengetahuinya. Maka pria itu memasang raut berpikir sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada orang yang menitipkan ini pada petugas kebersihan," Kabuto memandang Sakura—gadis itu terlihat tengah berpikir. "Tapi tidak mau disebutkan namanya."

"Wah…" Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Ia meringis-ringis sambil tersenyum aneh. "Semacam _noname."_

Kabuto mengekeh pelan. _"Yea._ Mungkin _secret admirer?"_

Sang gadis Haruno menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. "Mana ada," katanya. Bibir bawahnya maju hendak mencibir Kabuto, namun sesungguhnya muka gadis itu malah terlihat aneh. "Tapi bagaimana pun juga, terima kasih banyak, _Sensei!"_

"Ya, ya…" Kabuto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya ia berdiri kala Sakura membungkukkan badan dan pamit untuk undur diri.

Gadis itu segera keluar dari ruang guru dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang tengah bersih-bersih. Kepala Sakura hampir saja mengenai gagang kain pel saat dua orang siswa kelas dua bermain perang-perangan di sana. Gadis itu mengeluh sambil sedikit bersungut-sungut. Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah saat menepuk-nepuk kantung celana panjangnya—tempat ponselnya tersimpan.

Sakura baru saja hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja koridor jadi macet, padat dan dipenuhi oleh gerombolan siswi-siswi histeris yang memblokir jalan. Mereka semua yang masih lengkap memegang alat kebersihannya berjinjit-jinjit dan memekik-memekik kecil seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang super _awesome._

"Kami_-sama~_ dia tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaaaaaa, sangat keren!"

"Badannya tinggi sekali~ hiyaaaa~"

"Apaan, sih?" Sakura menggumam sambil menelusup masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Langkahnya sedikit cepat hingga ia harus berhati-hati agar keberadaanya tidak mengusik para gadis-gadis yang seharusnya bersih-bersih ini. Dan ketika Sakura sampai di bagian yang paling depan, napasnya diembuskan lesu dan bola matanya berputar bosan.

Tontonan gratis. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sedang bersih-bersih, rupanya.

Jadi gadis-gadis ini membuat lalu lintas koridor terhambat hanya untuk melihat seorang Uchiha memegang kemoceng sambil menggosok-gosokkannya di kaca kelas dengan tampang malas-malasan? Uh, waw. (Tapi memang terlihat keren, sih.)

Dan lagi, ketiga temannya itu seperti tidak melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih apa pun. Inuzuka berambut coklat yang Sakura kenal nampak sedang bermain perang-perangan sapu bersama seorang pemuda pirang yang jabrik. Sedangkan satu lagi yang berkacamata hanya berdiri sambil memegang pembersih langit-langit sementara matanya terfokus pada ponselnya—dan telinganya disumpal _earphone._

Sakura mendengus tak suka. _Dasar, orang-orang aneh!_

Gadis itu baru saja memutuskan untuk berbalik—mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa sampai di kelasnya—ketika ia melihat sosok Karin yang juga tengah berada di kerumunan di seberang sana. Sang Haruno menyunggingkan senyum senang, melambai-lambai pada Karin namun gadis itu seperti tak melihat dirinya. Terlebih ketika sang Uzumaki berkacamata berbalik menjauh dan mulai berjalan pergi dari sana.

Sakura reflek berteriak, "Karin!"

Lalu orang-orang diam menatapnya.

.

Sasuke rasanya ingin pulang saja. Serius.

Debu-debu putih berterbangan di dalam kelasnya—karena sebagian siswi kelas A yang tengah menyapu secara sembarangan—hingga membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu terbatuk-batuk menghirup kotoran. Kemudian lantai yang licin karena dipel, lalu kembali kotor karena jejak sepatu siswa dan siswi lainnya yang lalu lalang dan berlarian di dalam kelas.

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membersihkan kaca jendela kelasnya saja, hal yang lebih membuat tidak nyaman pun terjadi. Segerombolan gadis-gadis seagresif singa betina kelaparan dari Afrika datang menjerit-jerit dan mengerubuninya. Setiap gerakan yang dibuat Sasuke memancing teriakan mereka. Sasuke menggaruk pelipis mereka memekik, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya mereka histeris, dan Sasuke terbatuk mereka berbinar seakan melihat seorang dewa turun dari langit.

Dan ketiga sahabat tengilnya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kiba dan Naruto malah asik beradu sapu—berpura-pura menjadi ksatria di abad pertengahan, sedangkan Shino, oh, jangan tanya. Dia bekencan terus dengan _gadget_-nya.

Sang Uchiha tampan baru saja hendak berbalik masuk ke dalam kelas—namun urung sebab debu yang terbang semakin tebal saja—mendesahkan napasnya keras. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mendecakkan lidahnya saat suara seorang gadis yang berteriak membuat suasana jadi hening seketika.

"Karin!"

Semua orang—termasuk dirinya—terdiam kaget dan mendapati sosok Sakura Haruno berdiri di barisan kerumunan paling depan. Saking kagetnya, Shino saja sampai reflek melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan menatap Sakura bingung.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan, gadis dengan dandanan aneh di kepalanya itu membelalakkan matanya. Gerak-geriknya terlihat bingung dan kaku—terlebih ketika gadis-gadis lain mulai menatapnya sengit sambil berbisik-bisik risih. Terutama para Sasuke Lover.

"A—aku.." si merah muda menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, silakan lanjutkan _fangirling_ kalian… He—he," ia tersenyum canggung pada orang-orang. Tangannya sedikit terangkat dan berayun dari kerumunan yang ramai menuju sang pangeran yang tengah ditonton.

Sasuke menangkap ekspresi aneh gadis itu yang ditujukan kepadanya. Lalu kemudian Sakura membungkukkan badan dan langsung berlari _ngibrit_ ke kerumunan lain di seberangnya.

"Sakura Haruno lagi," Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lucu. Pemuda itu menghentikan main perang-perangannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Si Gadis Pembuat Perhitungan."

Shino memutar bola matanya bosan. Cowok itu kembali memasang _earphone-_nya saat para pecinta Sasuke mulai membuat suara-suara bising lagi.

"Lucu," kata Kiba. Cowok itu memegang sapunya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian sedikit menyeringai kala menatap pada tempat bayangan Sakura berlalu. "Sebenarnya dia itu memiliki senyuman yang mampu membuat hatimu bergetar hebat. Kalau diperhatikan, sih."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya menanggapi pernyataan Kiba. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan," Kiba bersiul sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya.

.

"Kenapa aku jadi sering mempermalukan diriku sendiri seperti ini~?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya yang terkepal pada keningnya. Gadis itu baru saja menyandarkan diri pada dinding di sebelah kanan koridor setelah dirinya berbelok menjauhi kerumunan Sasuke dan _fans-fans _gilanya. Desah napas frustasi meluncur terus dari bibir Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku—"

Urung merutuki dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika mengingat sesuatu. O, iya. Bukankah dia jadi begini karena mengejar Karin? Seharusnya jika teriakan gadis itu mampu membuat orang-orang terdiam, pastilah Karin mendengarnya juga!

Tapi, gadis itu sama sekali tak nampak di depan matanya sekarang.

Sakura mengeram sebal dan berdecak sendiri. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menendang-nendang udara—tuh, kan, dia sudah macam gila saja sekarang. Rasa malu akibat kejadian di tengah orang ramai masih saja ketara dirasa. Oh, seandainya dia bisa menghilang dari dunia ini menuju ke dunia lain kala orang-orang tengah mencibirnya tadi….

_Set._

Sesosok bayangan yang melintas di sisi kanannya membuat Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan kepala tertoleh ke sana. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali—memastikan, sebelum akhirnya beralih dari posisi bersandarnya dan mulai berdiri tegak.

"Karin? Kau kah itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan langkah yang teramat pelan dia menyusuri koridor yang entah mengapa menjadi satu-satunya tempat paling sepi di sekolahnya ini. Seharusnya, kan, ramai juga. Sebab ini hari pembersihan tapi ia tidak melihat satu pun murid yang ada di sini. Dan tanyanya terjawab begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa ini koridor menuju perpustakaan—jadi tidak ada kelas. Wajar, sih, sepi. Biasanya bagian perpustakaan urusan staf kebersihan sekolah, bukan para siswa dan siswi.

Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke perpustakaan yang pintunya terbuka. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan ternyata, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa aku ini berhalusinasi?" ia menerka.

Tapi kemudian ia menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah berjalan di antara deretan rak buku yang tinggi menjulang. Sakura menyusulnya dan berusaha mengetahui siapa dia.

"Karin?"

Sayangnya bukan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sudah melewati pinggangnya. Bertubuh tinggi dan cukup kurus—oh, Kin Tsuchi. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai seorang siswi yang berprofesi sebagai model majalah _fashion_ remaja yang sering dibeli oleh Ino dan Karin. Belum lagi foto-fotonya yang selalu muncul di _photo of the month_ yang dipajang di mading sekolah mereka.

Singkat kata, gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu sangat populer dan cantik—juga pintar. (Tidak lupa, kan, siapa nama kedua pemegang nilai terbaik seangkatan setelah Sasuke Uchiha? Hng.)

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, gadis Tsuchi bertubuh seratus enam delapan sentimeter itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis merah muda dengan tampang terkejut. Sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, si merah muda meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—" jeda, "—kupikir tadi kau temanku. Maafkan aku."

"Oh," Kin tersenyum memaksa. Dia baru saja hendak pergi ke deretan rak lain kalau saja ia tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Sang gadis _pink_ hendak berbalik pergi kala Kin memanggilnya. "Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura terdiam, sedikit terkejut. Kin mengenalinya? Jadi gadis itu kembali menoleh dan merespon, "Ya?"

"Ternyata kau orangnya," Kin mengulas senyum kecil. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku kembali ke dalam susunan sebelum akhirnya mendekat memandang Sakura. "Selamat. Kau masuk kelas khusus."

Sakura tersentak ragu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aa, terima kasih."

Kin mendengus tersenyum—sebuah senyuman miring yang bahkan Sakura pun tak tahu artinya apa. Gadis yang lebih tinggi lima senti dari Sakura itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau hebat juga. Dari peringkat ratusan bisa mencapai peringkat enam."

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya Sakura hanya mendengarkan.

"Ya, aku akui kehebatanmu—kegigihanmu, Sakura_-san,"_ Kin tertawa ramah—namun Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. "Motifmu bagus juga. Tapi kupikir, aku ini berbeda darimu. Dari kau dan juga gerombolanmu yang terlihat menyedihkan itu."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya menyelidik. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu bicarakan.

Kin mendengus, tersenyum sedikit sinis. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang menjijikkan hanya untuk menarik perhatian seorang laki-laki."

"Kau bicara apa?" Sakura merasakan tangannya mengepal.

"Yah…" Kin menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Kalau kau berpikir dengan masuk ke kelas khusus kau bisa mendekati Sasuke, maka orang yang pertama kali akan kau hadapi adalah aku."[]

* * *

**Kimigayo - National Anthem of Japan**

* * *

**.**

Hoooo. Chapter ini _words_**-**nya mencapai 10k lebih…. Karena saya membuat begitu banyak _scene_, ya. Duh, semoga tidak membosankan aja, deh. O iya, ada yang ingat siapa Kin Tsuchi? Kalau kalian _type _Sakura vs Kin di Google, maka gambar yang akan muncul adalah Sakura yang duduk di tanah dengan seorang gadis rambut hitam panjang yang lagi ngejambak rambutnya Sakura di hutan kematian tempat ujian _chunin _berlangsung_._ Nah, ingat, gak?

Dan soal Hyuga itu tulisannya, saya lihat di wiki ya tetep 'Hyuga', bukan 'Hyuuga'. Entahlah. Dan untuk _chara_ yang nama klannya saya gak tahu, saya pakai nama _seiyuu-_nya. Seperti Shiho, yang jadi Shiho Hisajima.

Lalu saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk: Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, nadialovely, nilakandi, Mizuira Kumiko, skyesphantom, Guest, Retno UchiHaruno, playful smirk, Dypa-chan, , Eky-chan, fishyhae, Baby Kim, Mikyo, Naomi Kanzaki, leyah de louvra, ddddd, Angela M, Asakura Ayaka, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki dan Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet. Semua tanggapan, kritik maupun saran dari kalian selalu saya tampung (dan pergunakan), kok. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

_And the last_, seperti biasa. Komentar, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, yo ;D


	5. LIMA

"Telpon aku jika kau sudah selesai."

Kin Tsuchi mengeluarkan senyum miring yang samar. Gadis bertubuh _skinny_ dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai itu melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya cepat. Kemudian melirik pada kaca depan mobil dan menemukan bayangannya sendiri di sana—cepat-cepat ia merapikan olesan _lipgloss_ merah muda lembut yang baru saja dipakainya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Pemotretan jam berapa? Jam empat?" Kin melirik pada arloji kecil berbentuk bunga yang melingkari tangan putihnya. Masih jam sepuluh pagi, uh. Kemudian mata kelamnya mencuri pandang pada seorang pria berkulit pucatdengan rambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya—Deidara, sang _manager._

Deidara membaca ulang buku agendanya yang terbuka. Kemudian ia mengagguk pada Kin. "Iya," katanya pelan sambil memandang sang _talent_ yang mulai menggantungkan tali tas pada lengannya. Gadis Tsuchi itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan blus krem lengan panjang yang terjatuh lemas hingga ke tempurung lututnya. Sedangkan kakinya dibalut oleh sepasang _heels_ cokelat delapan sentimeter—gah, jadi total tinggi badannya saat ini adalah seratus tujuh puluh enam sentimeter._ Super model wannabe._

"_Yes. You're so beautiful,"_ Deidara memuji tanpa sadar. Kemudian pria itu berdecak sendiri sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hati-hati, di luar sana banyak _kumbang _nakal."

"Hm," Kin tersenyum lagi—sama seperti tadi. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan langsung ke luar dari sana. Dalam posisi berdiri dan setengah membungkuk agar bisa menatap Deidara yang masih berada di dalam, Kin berujar, "Aku pulang bersama Isaribi—kalau dia tidak langsung mau latihan renang."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mau latihan renang?" Deidara menyahut dari dalam. Balik bertanya.

Kin berdecak. Memasang tampang seolah berpikir padahal matanya sedang mengawasi aktifitas orang-orang yang tengah lalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar distrik pertokoan mewah yang sibuk. Gadis itu baru saja menangkap seorang pria bergaris wajah _kaukasia_—mungkin turis—tengah memerhatikannya dengan ekspresi tertarik di depan sana. Dan Kin langsung mengalihkan pandangnya.

"Ada Sasuke_-kun,"_ gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku bisa pulang bersama dia."

Sebelum Deidara sempat merespon, Kin sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu mobil dan berlalu. Kedua kaki jenjang milik gadis itu melangkah cepat menuju ke sebuah _café_ yang tak jauh dari tempat Deidara menurunkannya tadi. Dengan satu tarikan napas halus, Kin meneruskan langkahnya dan membuka pintu _café _hingga menghasilkan suara gemerincing kecil sebagai pertanda bahwa ada tamu yang datang—tidak mengabaikan orang-orang yang sepertinya tertarik atau pun mengenalinya.

"Hai! Apa kalian sudah lama di sini?" Kin berseru senang saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari—teman-temannya dari kelas A yang tengah duduk santai di atas sofa marun dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Ada Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Isaribi Kaima, Zaku Abumi, Naruto Namikaze, Shion Fujimura, bahkan Neji Hyuuga sekali pun, dan paling penting, Sasuke Uchiha. Entah mereka merespon atau pun tidak, Kin segera menghampiri dan langsung mengambil posisi berdiri sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Shino yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Shino mengalihkan atensi dari ponselnya kepada Kin. Beberapa detik setelahnya—ketika ia memerhatikan baik-baik air muka Kin yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu—pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas malas dan mulai beranjak berdiri. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sasuke _milikmu_, Nona."

Kin tersenyum manis dan langsung melompat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

_Jika __**aku **__tersenyum, apa __**kamu**__ juga akan tersenyum?_

_**.**_

**Lima**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SAKURA **HARUNO MERENTANGKAN KEDUA tangannya seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ah, betapa segarnya udara di awal musim semi tahun ini. Pohon-pohon yang mulai ditumbuhi oleh hijau dedaunan muda di setiap cabang rantingnya, kicauan burung yang merajut melodi dan berterbangan di atas kepala, kelopak-kelopak sakura—dan berbagai jenis bunga lainnya—yang perlahan-lahan muncul dan menebar pesona indahnya mereka. Serta yang tidak kalah pentingnya, ulang tahun Sakura sendiri.

Yak. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya—tepat pada tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret di awal musim semi—yang ke tujuh belas tahun. _Sweet seventeen, _kata orang-orang. Peristiwa sakral dan amat keramat. Tapi untuk Sakura, ini merupakan _moment_ pertambahan umur dan pengurangan usia hidupnya.

Tidak ada _party_ khusus yang disiapkan oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi untuk dirinya seperti remaja-remaja kebanyakan. Semacam sebuah pesta besar-besaran di dalam rumah dengan dentuman musik _beat_ yang bisa membuat tetangga satu kompleks datang tengah malam dan melempari pintu rumahnya dengan batu atau sepiring _sandwich_ basi, kemudian berakhir keesokan paginya dengan puluhan remaja SMU—teman-teman Sakura—yang mengapung di atas kolam berenang. (Oke. Itu memang berlebihan, tapi Kizashi bersumpah dia pernah menyaksikan pesta _a la_ Barat itu terjadi di rumah rekan kerjanya saat sang putra berulang tahun ke tujuh belas.)

Maka dari itu, keluarga kecil Haruno ini memilih untuk merayakannya dengan berkumpul bersama saja. Pergi ke taman Ueno, menikmati sensasi pembukaan musim semi dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura merah muda yang mulai bermunculan dan bermekaran, sambil makan makanan ringan, mengobrol, dan bercanda.

Oh, Kizashi bahkan mengambil cuti setengah hari dari tugasnya di istana hanya untuk hari istimewa sang putri kesayangan.

"Jangan hanya diam saja," Mebuki membuka suara. Ia memerhatikan Sakura yang tengah duduk bersila di atas alas piknik sambil merentangkan tangannya. Wanita itu mengangsurkan satu cangkir penuh jus buah-buahan segar pada Sakura—hey, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mencicipi _sake _sebelum putrinya itu dianggap cukup dewasa!

Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, kemudian melemparkan pandang pada ratusan orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan serupa di sekitarnya—piknik bersama keluarga atau teman kerja sambil bercanda bersuka ria. Setelahnya sang pemilik _emerald _menarik napas dan memandang ibunya. "Padahal puncak mekarnya sakura itu pertengahan April, tapi sudah ramai saja, ya."

Kizashi yang duduk di sebelah Sakura mengangguk setuju membenarkan. Pria bersurai merah muda itu mengambil gelas jus Sakura dan meminumnya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mendelik dan menggerutui tindakan sang ayah.

"Apa teman-temanmu sudah diberitahu soal nanti malam?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ibu. Ah, ya. Karena rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak ada acara khusus, akhirnya Mebuki dan Kizashi memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara _barbeque_ di rumah mereka saat malam tiba. Tamu yang diundang, sih, tidak banyak—malah mungkin tidak ada. Hanya Ino, Karin, dan Tenten saja. Sama seperti tahun yang sebelumnya.

Kalau mau mengajak anggota keluarga yang lain, akan sedikit merepotkan. Sebab mereka bukan asli dari Tokyo, sebetulnya.

"Sudah," Sakura mengangguk seenaknya. Gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya sedikit kala mengambil sepasang sumpit. "Mereka bahkan memutuskan untuk menginap selama dua hari agar bisa makan daging gratis di rumah kita. Licik sekali, ya!" Sakura mengambil sepotong kue beras dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tanpa terlebih dahulu digigit.

"Bukannya kau senang ada mereka, Sakura_-chan?_ Kenapa bicara begitu," Kizashi melirik putrinya. Sebelah tangan pria itu mengacak rambut Sakura hingga membuat anak gadisnya itu terbatuk karena tersedak. Kizashi hanya tertawa ringan melihat Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dan meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan amat buas.

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Otou-chan. _Jangan begitu," tegurnya. Kemudian iris hijau wanita itu memerhatikan Sakura. "Sakura_-chan, _pelan-pelan minumnya."

Sakura mengakhiri minumnya. Ia menyikut perut sang ayah keras-keras seraya melempar pandangan tak bersahabat—Kizashi malah makin tertawa saja. Keluarga kecil itu baru saja akan meneruskan candaan mereka kalau saja seorang pria berpakaian safari krem dengan ransel besar di belakang punggungnya tidak datang mendekati mereka.

"Maaf, apakah Anda Kizashi Haruno-_san?"_

Kizashi memandang Mebuki—begitu pun sebaliknya. Pria itu kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan raut bingung tergambar dalam sorot matanya. "Iya, saya Kizashi Haruno. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sang pria asing tersenyum senang seolah baru saja menemukan peti harta karun. Matanya terlihat berbinar dan dia membungkukkan badannya sopan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah bet—kartu identitas—dari dalam saku pakaiannya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada tiga orang Haruno itu.

"Saya Kisame Hoshikage dari kantor berita Utatane," pria itu nyengir. Menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang sedikit tidak rapid an runcing. "Apakah saya bisa mewawancarai Haruno_-san_ perihal pemberian gelar bangsawan oleh Kaisar Hyuuga?"

.

"Semakin lama aku di Inggris, semakin banyak saja hal yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu."

Itachi Uchiha merebahkan dirinya malas-malasan di atas sofa. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang kepala, pria berusia empat tahun di atas Sasuke itu menatap pada _figure_ sang adik yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke merespon sebanyak yang ia bisa. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih fokus pada majalah baru yang tengah ia buka lembaran-lembarannya. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia baca—pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya sedang berada di sana. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke sedikit berjengit juga kala menemukan satu rubrik khusus yang memuat artikel tentang dirinya.

"Idiot," ia berbisik. Setelah itu sang majalah malang dilemparkan dengan sengaja ke atas meja.

Itachi menahan tawanya. Pria itu berdehem singkat sebelum akhirnya melempar pandang pada langit gelap di balik pintu kaca kembar di belakang Sasuke. "Jadi populer itu tidak enak, eh?"

Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya—nampak sedikit tak acuh setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi. Oh, ayolah. Kalau boleh memilih, dia juga pasti tidak mau hidup dengan cara begini. Dia bukan aktor, penyanyi, atau keturunan Kaisar yang memang seharusnya selalu disorot oleh media. Dia hanyalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar—dan kebetulan saja memiliki wajah yang tampan, ehem—hingga _diuber-uber_ oleh banyak pencari berita. Semacam, hidupnya adalah konsumsi publik. Dan jika ada orang mengira bahwa itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, baiklah, Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya di mana letak kewarasan orang itu. Tch.

"Seharusnya yang ada di posisi ini adalah kau, _Onii-san,"_ Sasuke berkata pelan. Tapi sebetulnya ia tengah menggerutui Itachi. Enak sekali kakaknya itu bisa pergi ke Inggris dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana sejak lulus SMU tiga tahun yang lalu. Tanpa pernah sekali pun tersorot media dengan cara yang amat brutal—pernah, sih, tapi tidak sampai _wara-wiri_ dengan intens layaknya Sasuke.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke juga merasa amat malang hidupnya, sekaligus iri yang berlebih pada kebebasan yang dimiliki oleh Itachi. Tapi, toh, dia memang tidak bisa kemana-mana juga sebetulnya. Dan cukup jarang untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Seperti—

"Kadang aku juga ingin bisa sepertimu. Bebas."

—itu.

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Itachi terdiam. Sorot matanya melembut. Ada segaris rasa penyesalan sekaligus bersalah yang terlihat di sana. Bagaimana pun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak seberuntung ia dalam memilih apa yang akan dilakukan pada hidupnya. Fugaku selalu demokratis pada apa yang Itachi mau, tapi tidak begitu dengan Sasuke. Pilih kasih, memang. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang semua itu, sekaligus mempertanyakannya. Termasuk Sasuke sendiri—Itachi menyadari bahwa membuat Fugaku murka adalah hal paling terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke di dunia ini.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu baru saja hendak mendudukkan diri—mengucapkan kata maaf pada sang adik dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara secara lebih terbuka. Namun kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka membuat rencana itu urung saja. Sang kepala pelayan rumah mereka yang berusia setengah baya datang menghampiri dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu, Itachi_-sama,_ Sasuke_-sama."_

"Ya?" Itachi melempar senyuman kecil. "Katakan saja."

"Fugaku_-sama _memanggil Itachi_-sama_ untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya. Sekarang."

Itachi terdengar menghela napas. Ia masih tersenyum—namun kepalanya digelengkan, entah apa tujuannya—dan perlahan-lahan mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tengah mengernyitkan kening. Tahulah ia bahwa adik satu-satunya itu tengah memikirkan ada perihal apa sang ayah memanggil kakaknya. Namun sayangnya Itachi juga sama sekali tidak tahu hingga ia tidak bisa mengatasi rasa penasaran yang mungkin tengah mendera Sasuke saat ini.

Sang sulung bangkit berdiri seraya memasang dua buah kancing jas hitam yang membalut tubuh atasnya. Ia melempar pandang bertanya pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu—memberi isyarat bahwa ia juga tidak tahu ayahnya akan bicara apa. Sasuke pun kemudian menyerah, ia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu sebagai pertanda mempersilakan Itachi untuk pergi.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk samar. Cowok itu mulai memasang _earphone _untuk menyumbat telinganya.

.

Sakura baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu membawa dua buah _mug_ berisi cokelat panas yang ia ambil dari dapur—hingga akhirnya ia menutup pintu dengan menggunakan tendangan kakinya.

Acara makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunya telah usai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Ibunya sudah membereskan semua peralatan yang dipakai sedangkan ayahnya telah kembali berkutat dengan urusan kesehatan keluarga kerajaan di ruang kerjanya. Sementara teman-teman Sakura, oh, sepertinya membuat kekacauan yang luar biasa pada kamar gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Lihat saja! Bantal guling, selimut, sisir, dan majalah-majalah berserakan di lantai. Belum lagi taburan bubuk putih yang membercak di karpet—bedak, entah siapa yang menjadikannya mainan. Yang jelas, Sakura melihat Ino dan Tenten yang tengah terlibat adu mulut di atas tempat tidur. (Whei! Si Yamanaka pirang itu bahkan sedang melahap potongan_ strawberry shortcake_ di atas kasur!)

"Kau bilang tidak ingin makan karena diet. Bagaimana, sih," Tenten terdengar menggerutu. Gadis berpiama hijau itu hendak merebut sendok kue dari tangan kanan Ino—namun ditepis. "Ino_-chan!_ Kau tidak akan lolos au—"

"—baiklah! Ini ambil!" Ino dengan cepat menyela perkataan Tenten. Gadis bermata biru indah tersebut menyuapkan sesendok potongan kue ke mulut sang gadis Tian—bisa ditebak bahwa reaksi Tenten yang kaget dan membelalakkan mata adalah menghindar. Jadi kue itu terjatuh di atas tempat tidur Sakura dengan tidak etisnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjerit frustasi. Tapi sepertinya Ino malah tenang-tenang saja dan berjanji akan segera membersihkannya. Sambil melempar dengusan sinis dan sebal, Sakura membuang wajahnya hingga ia menemukan sosok Karin yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir balkon sambil menatap langit malam. Kenapa dia?

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mendekati sang pemilik iris _ruby_ itu. Ia mengambil masa untuk duduk di sisi Karin dan mengangsurkan salah satu _mug_ yang ia bawa, sedangkan sisanya ia pegang sendiri.

"Hei," panggil Sakura. Ia memandang Karin.

Karin tidak menoleh. Namun gadis berkacamata itu memberikan respon dalam gumaman. "Mm?"

Sakura menarik napasnya sejenak. Lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Karin secara jelas. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Belakangan ini kau jadi sering melamun, kau tahu?"

Kepala Karin tertunduk—fokusnya tak lagi pada langit. Ia sedikit menoleh dan mengulas sebuah senyum kecil pada Sakura. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada _mug_ cokelat panas yang tak jauh dari kakinya. "Apa ini untukku?" tanya Karin, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sang Haruno mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kukira kau akan lebih menyukainya daripada mereka berdua," Sakura melempar pandang pada Ino dan Tenten yang sekarang malah saling menggelitiki di dalam sana.

"_Yea. Arigatou," _Karin mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada _mug_—mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan benda itu pada tangannya yang terasa dingin karena udara malam. "Ng, Sakura?" panggilnya.

Sakura menoleh. Ia menatap Karin yang kini mencoba menyeruput minumannya. "Hm?"

Karin menjilat bibirnya selama beberapa saat setelah menurunkan _mug-_nya—enak. "Bagaimana…" terdengar ragu, tapi ia melanjutkan, "…Perasaanmu ketika SL menyebutmu _penghianat_?"

Agak sedikit tersentak—Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Karin penuh tanya. Tangannya yang hangat seketika terasa dingin dan dadanya berdebar aneh. Jelas apa yang dilontarkan Karin adalah sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang sudah diketahui jawabannya, walau Sakura tak yakin gadis itu tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Jadi Sakura menarik napasnya dalam seraya mengangkat bahu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Menyebalkan," katanya pelan. "Rasanya mengganggu sekali. Aku jadi seperti seorang pecundang saat bertemu dengan mereka—atau mungkin mereka memang mengingkan untuk memecundangiku, sih."

Karin terlihat meneguk ludahnya. "Kau tidak tersinggung? Atau marah?"

"Lumayan. Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Lagipula aku tidak merasa menjadi seorang _penghianat_ hanya karena aku berhenti dari SL. Tidak, bukan itu… hanya saja, anggapanku bahwa sikap mereka, bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku setelah aku keluar, itu berlebihan dan semakin menguatkan aku bahwa aku memang seharusnya pergi sejak lama. Terlebih setelah insiden antara aku dan Sasuke di ruang kesehatan. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti epidemi berbahaya yang tidak ada penawarnya."

Tangan Karin saling bertautan satu sama lain. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah.

"Fanatik berlebihan tidak akan bagus juga, ya. Semua yang bertentangan dengan kesukaan kita akhirnya akan menjadi hal yang salah. Aku sadar itu," sambung Sakura lagi. Dan ekspresi Karin setelah mendengarnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. Apakah ia telah salah bicara? Apakah dia sudah melukai perasaan Karin dengan pernyataan tak bersaring yang langsung saja terlontar dari mulutnya barusan? Matilah ia kalau itu memang benar!

"Aku juga _penghianat_," suara Karin terdengar begitu aneh.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Karin memandang Sakura lekat-lekat selama beberapa saat. Ia terlihat tidak yakin, sebetulnya. "Aku juga _penghianat_. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua Sasuke Lover."

.

"Setiap kali aku melihatmu belajar—wajahmu dan tekadmu yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh itu, membuatku merasa begitu kerdil dan tidak ada apa-apanya."

Sakura mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Karin. Masih dalam posisi yang sama di balkon, keduanya nampak saling berpandangan serius.

"Kau bisa tetap hidup dan menjadi lebih baik, bahkan setelah kau meninggalkan apa yang selama beberapa tahun ini kau sukai," Karin menarik napasnya dalam. Ia mengucek matanya yang sedikit berkaca. "Kupikir aku juga pasti bisa melakukannya. Terlebih saat hari itu—hari kenaikan kelas kita."

Angin malam berembus dingin. Menusuk ke dalam tulang melalui kulit tubuh mereka yang tak tetutupi oleh pakaian. Namun baik Sakura atau pun Karin, keduanya sama-sama bergeming.

"_Okaa-chan_ hanyalah petugas kantor pemerintah biasa. Penghasilannya tidak seberapa—harus membiayaiku dan _onii-chan_ yang masuk ke sekolah militer sejak dua tahun yang lalu," napas Karin tertahan. "Selama ini kami semua hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Uzumaki. Kau tahu sepupuku, Naruto Namikaze, yang selalu bersama dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura merasakan dirinya mengangguk. Ya, Naruto Namikaze—akhirnya Sakura ingat juga nama si cowok pirang yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun Uchiha itu pergi.

"Ibunya, Kushina-_obasan_, adalah adik dari mendiang ayahku," jelas Karin, walau ia sebenarnya sudah tahu jika Sakura telah mengetahui tentang ini sebelumnya. "Sejak kematian _Otou-chan _tujuh tahun yang lalu, dia jadi seperti seorang _financial support_ bagi keluarga kami. Minato_-ojisan_ adalah _major_ dari distrik Shibuya. Apa kau tidak merasa heran bagaimana aku bisa membayar iuran per bulan sekolah kita yang selangit itu?"

_Benar. Kenapa selama ini tak terpikirkan?—_batin Sakura heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"…Karin…" Sakura meraih telapak tangan sang sahabat. Kemudian mengenggamnya erat.

"_Okaa-chan_ bilang, nilai-nilai sekolahku mengecewakan," lanjut Karin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Dia berkata bahwa selama ini aku terus saja bermain-main dan melupakan kewajibanku yang sebenarnya. Aku harus bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang bagus dan murah dengan usahaku sendiri, karena kami harus berhenti bergantung pada nama Uzumaki yang kami sandang."

Karin mulai menangis. Pipi putihnya memerah, begitu pun dengan hidungnya. Gadis Uzumaki itu segera melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di lantai.

Sakura merasakan hatinya seperti tercubit. Selama ini ternyata dia tidak tahu banyak soal sahabatnya itu—dan ketika hari ini terjadi, ia merasa sungguh tidak berguna. Menyia-nyiakan dua tahun waktunya di SMU. Padahal jika dari awal dia sudah berada di _jalan yang benar_, bukannya tidak mungkin Karin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, kan?

Dia masih lebih beruntung. Sebab ayahnya adalah salah satu dari deretan nama orang di negeri ini yang berpenghasilan tinggi. (Silakan ditaksir berapa _salary_ dan tunjangan bagi seorang dokter keluarga kerajaan.) Sementara Karin—yang ayahnya sudah tiada lagi, dan tidak mendapat uang santunan meski beliau bekerja di perusahaan besar—dan hidup hanya dengan seorang ibu yang bekerja sebagai petugas kantor pemerintahan biasa, serta kakak laki-lakinya yang masuk ke sekolah militer agar masa depannya terjamin, harus mengalami hal seperti ini dan menanggungnya sendirian.

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku juga ingin bisa sepertimu. Mendapatkan nilai sempurna karena kau berusaha, lalu masuk ke kelas khusus dan mendapat rekomendasi agar bisa menuju Universitas yang kau inginkan," dan sang gadis Uzumaki mulai sesenggukan. "Tapi aku takut jika aku sudah sangat terlambat. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu tahun lagi dan aku bahkan belum bisa meninggalkan Sasuke Lover seutuhnya."

Sakura tidak tahu dia harus berkata apa. Dia terlalu bingung. Jadi dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu segera maju dan memeluk Karin erat. Mungkin ini tidak seberapa, namun sungguh, ia hanya ingin membuat sahabat merahnya itu merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak, Karin," Sakura mengusap bahu gadis itu lembut. "Kau pasti bisa. Percayalah padaku."

Karin membalas pelukannya.

.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau Yang Mulia Putri Hanabi berada di kelas IA?"

"Wah, jadi ada dua orang anggota kerajaan yang sekolah di sini?"

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk di sekolah kerajaan saja?"

"Tapi bagus juga sih untuk reputasi sekolah kita!"

Ino tidak mengabaikan segerombolan siswi yang tengah bergosip di belakangnya. Ia sudah mendengar rumor tentang bertambahnya satu anggota keluarga keraaan yang bersekolah di SMU Konoha. Tapi masa bodoh, lah, tidak ada untungnya bagi Ino menggosipkannya. Gadis itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya singkat kemudian menghela napas. Setelahnya ia mengambil karet rambut dari dalam saku roknya dan mengikat surai pirangnya tinggi-tinggi.

Tahun ajaran baru di SMU Konoha. Setelah upacara pembukaan dan penerimaan murid baru beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang adalah giliran tes kesehatan dan langsung pembagian kelas. Semua siswa dan siswi berkumpul di dalam ruang kesehatan—tentu saja dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan—untuk diukur tinggi dan berat badannya, juga keadaan fisiknya.

Saat ini adalah giliran siswi-siswi yang dahulunya menempati kelas 2C dan 2D untuk memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Maruko Sato."

"_Hai', Sensei!"_

Siswi yang bernama Maruko Sato segera memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan masuk ke dalam ruang khusus pemeriksaan yang ditutupi tirai. Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa urutannya diacak," gadis itu mengeluh. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam sekolahnya. "Jadi tidak jelas kapan dipanggilnya."

Tenten yang berada di sebelah Ino mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu membuka kancing bajunya—bahkan roknya juga, jadi di bagian bawah ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih."

"Kau memang selalu tidak apa-apa," cibir Ino pada Tenten. Namun karena sahabat cepolnya itu tidak merespon apa pun kecuali_ nyengir _lebar, Ino melirik Sakura. Seketika matanya menyipit dan dia memandang Sakura keheranan. Si gadis merah muda itu masih mengenakan kemejanya lengkap dengan rompi, jas serta dasi kupu-kupu, rok dan kaus kaki selutut yang belum terbuka sama sekali. "Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura merespon terlalu cepat. Lehernya sakit dn wajahnya jadi sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa belum buka baju?" tanya Ino.

Seolah terkejut, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ekspresi gadis itu mendadak aneh. "Aha, iya, kenapa ya… Kurasa nanti saja."

"Kenapa nanti?" kali ini mata Ino sedikit menyipit curiga.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk belakang tengkuknya sendiri. Seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Gelagatnya pun nampak resah dan berusaha menutupi sesuatu. "Ng, di…ngin? He, iya. Dingin," dustanya. "Sekarang baru masuk awal musim semi jadinya aku masih belum terbiasa buka-bukaan. Ha ha," gadis itu tertawa hambar.

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyikut lengan Tenten, tapi sialnya Tenten malah memperlihatkan raut polos yang kebingungan—tidak mengerti maksud Ino.

"Ke—kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Sakura merasakan sudut pelipis kanannya berkedut. Entah mengapa aura di sekitar Ino terasa lain.

"Tidak," Ino mengibaskan tangannya—tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa lega, namun tak lama. Sebab setelahnya gadis Yamanaka itu malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miring sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan setengah mengejek. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau malu memperlihatkan ukuranmu yang kecil itu."

"Ukuran apa?" seperti tersengat listrik, Sakura memandang Ino aneh. Semburat kemerahan tergaris di sekitar pipinya yang putih. Buru-buru ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan segera berbalik memunggungi Ino.

Tenten menyentuh bahu Sakura. Gadis itu bingung dan sedikit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya. "Kau malu kenapa?"

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya sekali. "Malu? Aku tidak malu. Siapa yang malu? Walau pun ukuran dadaku kecil, kenapa harus merasa malu? Fiuh~" Sakura pura-pura bersiul cuek.

"Haha!" Ino menunjuk Sakura. "Aku kan tidak bilang kalau ukuran yang kecil itu dadamu!"

Sakura tersentak dan jantungnya seperti disentil. _Sial, Ino mengerjaiku! _Batinnya. Gadis itu baru saja hendak membela diri ketika Shizune_-sensei_ mengintip dari balik tirai dan menunjukkan papan nama di sebelah tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno."

_Yes._ Kebetulan yang bagus. Sakura dipanggil dan dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meladeni gurauan tidak berbobot Ino. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berseru pada Shizune_-sensei_, _"Hai'!"_ Gadis itu hampir saja melupakan Tenten dan Ino yang ada di belakangnya kalau saja salah satu dari mereka tak angkat bicara.

"Sakura," panggil Tenten.

Sakura menoleh.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Dan memang kecil, sih," kata Tenten. Kemudian saat ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang mendadak kusut, Tenten buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi bersemangatlah. Hehe…"

Ino tertawa sadis. Sakura memandangnya tak suka sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan di lantai. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Wajar saja punyaku kecil. Aku kan baru tujuh—"

"—Haruno?"

Sakura berbalik cepat dan memandang Shizune-_sensei _yang menunggunya. Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf dan lekas berjalan menuju tirai. Namun sebelumnya, ia masih sempat mengibaskan sisi rambutnya secara sengaja di hadapan Ino dan Tenten.

"Huh!" dengusnya kuat.

.

"Seratus enam empat," Shizune_-sensei_ menuliskan sesuatu pada lembaran datanya. Setelah itu sang perawat sekolah kemudian memandang Sakura. "Lebih tinggi satu sentimeter daripada semester kemarin, Haruno_-san."_

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil menggaruk pipinya. Yah, lumayan naik satu senti. Daripada tidak naik sama sekali, kan?

"Dan sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja," sambung Shizune. "Hanya berat badanmu yang sedikit turun dan matamu terlihat lebih cekung. Jangan sering-sering tidur larut malam—atau pagi. Oke?"

"Oke," Sakura tersenyum sambil berkedip membalas tatapan Shizune. Setelah menerima catatan kesehatan dari Shizune, gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera meminggirkan diri ke sisi ruang periksa dan berdiri di depan cermin. Sekilas ia memandang bayangannya sendiri di dalam sana. Memang agak kurus, sih. Mungkin karena selama beberapa bulan kemarin dia terlalu menguras seluruh _power_-nya untuk belajar sebelum ujian dan sempat makan dengan tidak teratur serta tidur pukul tiga pagi. Makanya jadi begini.

Sakura melipat catatan kesehatannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas sekolah yang ia gantungkan di tiang gantungan. Lalu dengan hati-hati gadis itu mulai mengancingkan kembali kemejanya—sungguh, dia tidak akan melirik ke cermin untuk memerhatikan ukuran… ah, sudahlah.

"Hei, berapa tinggimu?"

"Seratus lima delapan. Kau bagaimana?"

"Seratus enam dua. Kau tidak bertambah tinggi, ya?"

"Haaa, kau jangan bilang begitu!"

Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur di dalam hatinya. Tinggi badannya 164 sentimeter dan itu sudah termasuk kategori lumayan walau pun tidak setinggi model-model di luar sana. Saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama, dia paling suka bersepeda dan bergelantungan di tiang besi pada saat pelajaran olahraga. Mungkin itu faktor penyebabnya?

"Dengan tinggi badan yang seperti ini, kira-kira aku harus berjinjit seberapa tinggi agar bisa mencium Sasuke_-kun _secara ideal?"

Ha? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sakura melirikkan matanya ke samping agar bisa melihat dua orang gadis yang tengah bergosip sambil berpakaian di dekatnya itu.

"Kau harus pakai hak tinggi terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya kau baru bisa memperhitungkan seberapa tinggi kau akan berjinjit. Sesuaikan dengan tinggi Sasuke-_kun."_

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Sesuaikan dengan tinggi Sasuke_-kun?_ Berapa tinggi Sasuke_-kun_ sekarang? Seratus tujuh lima? Seratus tujuh enam? Sakura sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia dan anak-anak Sasuke Lover mengorek informasi dari ruang kesehatan untuk mendapatkan ukuran tinggi badan Sasuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya.

"Kudengar tinggi Sasuke_-kun_ sekarang seratus tujuh delapan."

"Wah, dia tambah tinggi saja! Pasti susah mencium keningnya!"

_Woi, apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan?_ Gerakan tangan Sakura yang sedang memasang kancing berhenti begitu saja kala ia membatin.

"Aku harus berjinjit—uuuh, Sasuke_-kun,_ cium aku…"

Gadis itu berhayal sedang mencium Sasuke? Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Cepat-cepat ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memakai pakaiannya. Semula semua kegiatannya berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya ketika gadis itu hendak memasang dasi kupu-kupunya, sesuatu yang aneh melintas di dalam kepalanya.

_Kalau tinggi Sasuke-_kun _adalah seratus tujuh delapan, berarti aku harus berjinjit sekitar empat belas senti agar bisa mencium dahinya?_

Sakura membayangkan saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang lengkap membalut tubuh. Sakura maju satu langkah mendekat pada Sasuke. Kemudian gadis itu berjinjit—empat belas senti, empat belas senti!—namun tidak mencapai dahi Sasuke juga. Setelahnya Sakura mencoba lagi, kali ini Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan—

—Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"…Memalukan," ia memukul kepalanya dan mengaduh sendiri. Setelah itu segera memasang dasinya.

.

"Yak, berhenti di situ."

Sakura sedikit terperanjat kala melihat sebelah telapak tangan Ino di depan wajahnya. Mereka baru saja tiba di persimpangan koridor kelas tiga. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan mengerjapkan mata. "Ha?"

"Berhenti di situ, kubilang," Ino menarik tangannya mundur. Setelah itu si gadis Yamanaka mengerutkan keningnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kita berpisah di sini, Sakura. Kami mau masuk ke kelas dan kau masuklah ke kelasmu."

Sakura merasa tidak mengerti. Jadi ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu? Bukankah kita satu kelas?"

"Kurasa tidak lagi," Tenten mengangkat bahunya kecewa. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap papan nama kelas di atas pintu. Kelas 3D. Setelahnya ia maju beberapa langkah dan meraih tangan Sakura. "Sakura_-chan_, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Sakura untuk memahami. Namun ketika ia sadar apa maksudnya, gadis itu menampakkan raut terkejut sekaligus gusar. "A—aku? Aku… Tidak, aku harusnya di kelas ini bersama kalian."

Ino terlihat mendengus. "Sudahlah, cepat jalan dan pergilah ke kelasmu yang baru," katanya datar. "Kelas A."

"_N—nani?" _Sakura nampak tak terima. Gadis itu hendak memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa melangkah. Namun tangan Ino menghalanginya. "Ino_-chan!"_

"Apa, Sakura?" ketus Ino. "Kelas D bukan lagi kelasmu. Pergilah ke kelas _khusus-_mu itu. Atau kau lupa jalannya? Lewat sana," Ino menunjuk arah kanannya.

Sakura mengerutkan kening dan bibirnya digigit gugup. Tunggu dulu, dia memang masuk kelas khusus. Tapi bukan berarti dia juga masuk kelas A, bukan? Kelas khusus hanya diadakan tiga kali seminggu, jadi dia masih tetap masuk ke kelasnya yang lama tanpa harus pindah ke kelas lain. Benar begitu, kan?

"Dan sebelum kau menyela lagi," Ino buru-buru menambahkan. "Memang tidak semua anak kelas khusus itu berasal dari kelas A. Tapi semua anak kelas A, adalah anak kelas khusus. Dan kau adalah anak kelas khusus. Jadi kau anak kelas A dan bukan kelas D. Bisa dimengerti?"

Sakura menggeleng muram. Sekarang dia jadi anak kelas A karena dia anak kelas khusus? Dia bukan anak kelas D lagi? Apa ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu?

"T—tapi, aku bisa mengadakan pengajuan pindah kelas. Bukankah paling lambat tiga hari setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai kita bisa mengajukan pindah ke bagian kesiswaan?"

Sesuai dengan tujuan awal Sakura. Dia memang mengincar kelas khusus, tapi bukan berarti dia juga akan jadi anak kelas A karena nilainya termasuk dalam kategori nilai terbaik seangkatan. Bukankah dia sudah pernah mengatakannya pada Ino tempo hari bahwa setiap senin sampai rabu dia akan tetap berada di kelas D, bukannya di kelas A? Apa gadis pirang itu sudah lupa dengan kata-kata Sakura?

"Tidak bisa," Ino berdecak. "Lingkunganmu sudah berbeda dari kami yang ada di kelas rendahan ini."

Sakura hendak memerotes. Kelas rendahan? Kelas rendahan apanya? Tapi gelagat Ino dan Tenten langsung berubah gusar saat melihat Kurenai-_sensei_ datang mendekat dari ujung koridor. Sakura tak sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Kurenai_-sensei_ sudah datang. Sana cepat pergi. Kami harus masuk ke dalam kelas!" seru Ino. Ia menarik paksa Tenten yang memberontak hendak menggapai tangan Sakura. Lalu setelahnya kedua gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kelas 3D yang tertutup.

Sakura terpekur selama beberapa saat. Benar-benar semua ini di luar dugaannya! Dia merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna. Kenapa sejak awal ia tidak memikirkan bahwa saat nilainya naik, maka kelasnya juga akan dipindahkan? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan terpisah betulan dari sahabat-sahabatnya?

Uh. Sakura merasakan matanya memanas dan ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Sampai Kurenai_-sensei_ menegurnya dan meminta Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah Kurenai-_sensei_ berlalu, Sakura masih tetap berada di sana. Di depan pintu kelas 3D sambil memegang tali ransel hijaunya kuat.

Ini sangat salah.

.

Sebenarnya dia tidak telat. Yamato sudah mengantarnya pagi-pagi sekali. Namun seolah terhipnotis dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan, Sai memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling di sekitar gedung sekolahnya sambil memotret dengan kamera digitalnya.

Barulah ketika terdengar suara bel berbunyi memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah, pemuda berkulit pucat itu buru-buru menyimpan kameranya dan berlari untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah. Aneh rasanya, namun sungguh menyenangkan. Ketika masih tinggal di Jerman, Sai belum pernah berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor hingga menaiki tangga. Selain karena hal tersebut dilarang di sekolah lamanya, berlari-lari hanya diperbolehkan ketika pelajaran olahraga—itu pun sekedar pemanasan saja.

Namun setelah pindah ke Jepang dan melihat hampir semua siswa dan siswi yang terlambat melakukan lari masal seperti ini, Sai tergelitik untuk turut mencobanya. Dan jadi begini pada akhirnya, pemuda itu masih terus berlari hingga ia sampai di persimpangan koridor kelas tiga dan hampir saja menabrak seseorang.

"Tolong maafkan aku. Aku—hn, Sakura_-san?"_

Sakura terlihat mengerjapkan matanya sekali—merah, Sai melihat bahwa bagian bawah bola mata gadis itu memerah seperti menahan pedih atau mungkin menangis. Namun Sakura yang tidak merespon membuat Sai menjadi kebingungan.

"Sakura-_san?_ _Daijoubu?"_

Sakura masih bergeming. Ia terlihat menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan sebal.

"Sakura_-san?" _panggil Sai sekali lagi. Untuk saat ini, gadis itu terlihat begitu aneh di matanya. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu. Sakura yang menggerutu, Sakura yang tertawa, Sakura yang tersenyum bahkan bisa mengubah suasana hatinya dengan cepat. Itulah yang membuat Sai cukup penasaran dan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu pada Sakura yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Sai," Sakura bicara juga pada akhirnya. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya menatap Sai. "Apa kau," jeda, Sakura nampak meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "kau masuk kelas 3D?"

"Hm?" Sai terlihat bingung tapi ia mengangguk. Lalu kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar membuat pemuda Shimura itu terkejut. Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhnya kuat hingga Sai maju cepat beberapa langkah dan menabrak pintu kelas. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan masuk sebelum tubuhnya menghimpit pintu lebih daripada ini.

Dan begitu mengetahui bahwa ia hampir saja terjatuh mencium lantai muka kelas disaksikan oleh anak-anak kelas 3D beserta _sensei_-nya, Sai segera menyeimbangkan diri dan berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya saat masuk ke kelas. Kurenai_-sensei_ memanggilnya kemudian dan Sai mendekat patuh.

Dari sudut matanya Sai melirik ke tempat Sakura berdiri di luar sana. Namun gadis itu sudah tak ada.

.

Tenten terlihat tak begitu bersemangat bahkan setelah Kurenai_-sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyapa semua siswa-siswinya. Gadis bermarga Tian itu terus saja melamun seraya menopang dagu. Pandangannya kosong menatap pada bangku tak berpenghuni di depan matanya. Bangku Sakura. Ia sangat rindu Sakura meski baru beberapa menit berpisah.

"Hah…" Tenten mendesah berat.

Ino yang duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menghela napas lesu saat mendapati wajah Tenten yang begitu muram. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat bersalah dan jahat pada Sakura.

Sejujurnya ia melakukan itu hanya karena ingin Sakura terbiasa dan menerima kelas barunya. Tahu, kan, Sakura itu menyandang nama ayahnya—meski tak banyak juga anak SMU Konoha yang tahu tentang itu. Tapi tetap saja, kalau sudah masuk kelas A bagaimana pun caranya dia sudah jadi teladan dan seharusnya fokus belajar. Bukannya main-main bersama Ino dan Tenten.

Tapi semakin lama semakin Ino merasa tidak tenang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang tempat duduk Sakura yang kosong dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hingga tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dan bunyinya kuat sekali. Lalu sekonyong-konyongnya sosok laki-laki berambut hitam eboni hampir saja menyerusuk di lantai dan membuat seisi kelas jadi heboh.

"Tenanglah, Anak-anak!" Kurenai_-sensei_ berseru. Barulah setelahnya diketahui bahwa pemuda _penyerusuk_ itu bernama Sai Shimura dan dia anak pindahan dari Jerman. Kelas menjadi heboh lagi—terutama siswi-siswi sebab Sai memiliki wajah tampan dan senyum yang amat memikat.

Ino bersorak-sorak saat seorang siswi meminta Sai mengucapkan kata 'Aku cinta padamu' dalam bahasa Jerman. Dan meski sempat menolak dan menggeleng, Sai akhirnya menurut juga. Kelas semakin riuh saja. Kemudian Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan Tenten. Di luar dugaan, gadis berdarah Cina itu bahkan terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya.

O, iya.

Ino sedikit lupa kalau Tenten adalah penyuka cowok-cowok tampan.

.

Orochimaru-_sensei_ mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta Kin Tsuchi untuk menyerahkan kembali buku tata tertib ciptaannya yang baru saja dibacakan dan meminta gadis bertubuh tinggi itu untuk segera duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

Kin menurut dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Orochimaru. Setelahnya gadis itu mengambil langkah cepat dan setengah berlari untuk duduk ke posisinya di tengah-tengah kelas.

"Sesuai dengan yang kalian dengar. Aku sangat tidak bisa menerima keterlambatan dalam bentuk apa pun."

Dan tepat setelah Orochimaru mengatakannya, pintu kelas 3A diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Orochimaru dan semua murid di dalamnya mengernyitkan kening pertanda bingung. Siapa yang mengetuk?

"Masuk," kata Orochimaru kemudian.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang dikuncir kecil di belakang kepalanya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan terlihat gugup. Semua orang berbisik-bisik.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hei itu Sakura Haruno, kan?"

"Wah, berani sekali dia!"

Kin Tsuchi yang duduk di bangkunya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya seraya memerhatikan Sakura. Seulas senyum miring terlukis di bibirnya seiring dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng prihatin. _Hm… Sakura Haruno lagi, ya?_

"Berdiri di luar kelas hingga jam pelajaranku usai."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. Sakura terlihat gelagapan dan seperti hendak memerotes, namun niat itu diurungkannya. Siapa juga yang berani cari gara-gara dengan salah satu sensei ter-_killer _di sekolah ini? Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan kembali menutup pintu.

Kin masih tersenyum-senyum sampai saat Orochimaru menyebut namanya. Gadis itu segera menegakkan punggung dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. _"Hai', Sensei?"_

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bahagia karena menertawakan kesalahan orang lain."

Kin terkesiap. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan hendak melayangkan sebuah ketidaksetujuan. Namun tak sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang duduk berjarak dua baris darinya sedang melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Seluruh tubuh Kin terasa dingin dan ia amat sangat mengkhawatirkan apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan tentang ia.

Sial. Dia benar-benar merasa sial.

.

Dua setengah jam lebih Sakura berdiri si sisi pintu kelas 3A. Seluruh kakinya sudah kebas dan seolah mati rasa. Berkali-kali ia menyandarkan punggung ke tembok dan menggerutu—tapi sama sekali tak mencoba duduk atau pun berjongkok.

Orochimaru memerintahkannya untuk berdiri, bukan?

_Yeah_, dalam hati Sakura merutuk juga sebenarnya. Ini memang kesalahannya yang bisa datang terlambat akibat terlalu lama melamun di depan pintu kelas 3D. Hanya saja, oh, ayolah… Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kelas ini untuk menjadi kelasnya. Dia masih ingin berada di kelas D dan jika diperlukan, dia akan mengajukan pindah kelas sekarang juga.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal kelas D, bukankah tadi Sakura bertemu dengan Sai di sana? Sai si Pemuda Payung Merah yang sudah dua kali ini bertemu dengannya. O… ternyata benar dia masuk ke sekolah ini? Kelas D pula?

Duh, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa malu ketika bayangan tentang apa yang dilakukannya pada Sai tadi terlintas. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya merasa kesal dan iri sebab Sai akan segera masuk ke dalam kelas D. Kelasnnya.

Sakura masih akan terus memikirkan bagaimana harus meminta maaf pada Sai nanti kalau saja pintu kelas A tidak terbuka dan sosok Orochimaru tak mendekat padanya. Tubuh Sakura seolah menegang dan dia segera membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Kepalanya terdunduk menatap ujung fantofelnya yang hitam mengilat.

"Semoga ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu, Haruno_-san."_

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, Sensei. Saya akan ingat."

Orochimaru melirik Sakura sekilas dari sudut matanya. Kemudian pria itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas putih berisikan tulisan tangan Orochimaru sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kala menerima kertas-kertas itu. Apa ini? Surat cinta dari Orochimaru-_sensei_? Tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengagguk juga kala menyadari bahwa itu adalah salinan pelajaran pada hari ini. Wah, hari pertama langsung belajar dan tidak ada perkenalan, ya?

"Terima kasih, Sensei," Sakura membungkukkan badannya ketika mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hng," Orochimaru mengangguk. Sebenarnya jika menurut pada peraturan yang ada, Sakura seharusnya meminta pada teman-temannya salinan pelajaran pada hari ini. Bukannya diberikan oleh Orochimaru sendiri. Tapi… "Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Saya… Eh, apa, Sensei?"

Namun setelahnya Orochimaru sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Pria nyaris setengah baya bertubuh kurus dan tinggi itu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong pada posisinya. Sambil memandang bergantian pada punggung Orochimaru yang berlalu dan kertas pemberiannya, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelengkan kepalanya.

Jam pelajaran sudah berganti dan sebaiknya Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah menyimpan salinan pelajarannya ke dalam tas, Sakura lantas berjalan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Awalnya memang tidak menyenangkan, berat, dan membuat sungkan saja. Anak-anak kelas A yang semuanya _notabene_ berotak encer dan cenderung tidak suka bergaul dengan orang baru memperlakukan Sakura seperti orang asing saja.

Mereka memandang Sakura yang berjalan masuk dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus menilai. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menyukai itu. Maka cepat-cepat gadis itu mengedarkan pandangnya—mencari kursi yang kosong—dan berusaha keras tidak mengabaikan siswa dan siswi lain yang tengah menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Ada satu tempat yang kosong. Berada di barisan paling ujung di dekat jendela, nomor dua dari belakang. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura melesat ke sana. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melewati meja sang mantan idola. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

"Menurut pengelihatanku, sebentar lagi Haruno_-san _akan segera melipat kedua tangannya di meja untuk menopang kepalanya. Frustasi bercampur lelah atas apa yang terjadi padanya pagi ini."

Naruto Namikaze menangguk yakin. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya percaya diri. Shino yang berada di sebelahnya menghela napas tak tertarik dan menyandarkan pinggang belakangnya pada sisi meja Sasuke.

Kiba yang baru saja menarik sebuah kursi agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke mendenguskan napasnya kecil. "Itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Kiba ringan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu saat Naruto melempar pandang ke arahnya. Kemudian kepalanya menggendik menuju ke arah Sakura yang duduk di belakang sana.

Gadis itu baru saja menyampirkan tas ranselnya di sandaran kursi setelah lebih dahulu mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis. O, dia berniat belajar?

"Darimana kau tahu?" Naruto mengangkat alis. Baru saja ia memerhatikan Sakura kemudian melempar pandangan heran pada Kiba.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan dia?"

Shino menyunggingkan senyum miring. Meski matanya tertuju pada ponsel, ia turut menyumbangkan komentar. "Hanya bertemu beberapa kali sudah membuatmu hapal kebiasaan dia? _Sugoi."_

"Terserahlah," Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu bersikap menyebalkan pada Sakura," kata Kiba. Ia menunjuk Naruto, "Ayahnya adalah orang penting kepercayaan istana jadi tunjukkanlah rasa hormatmu. Lagipula, kau bisa mengejeknya habis-habisan saat ini. Tapi jika kemudian kau jatuh suka padanya, kau akan menyesal setengah mati."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah ibumu juga orang penting istana? Maksudmu secara tidak langsung aku juga harus menghormatimu? Waw," cibir Naruto. "Dan apa-apaan itu. Hei, Sasuke," Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang memainkan pulpennya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya tidak merespon.

"Kau kan yang sudah mengejek Haruno_-san _habis-habisan? Hati-hati… Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya!" ejek Naruto.

Shino tertawa. Sasuke diam saja dan hanya melirik Naruto tidak suka secara sekilas.

Kiba berdehem. "Jangan asal bicara. Kalian hanya belum tertular oleh senyumnya. Itu saja."

.

Angka-angka apa ini?

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Sementara _sensei _yang lain belum datang, gadis itu berniat untuk mempelajari salinan soal matematika yang diberikan Orochimaru padanya tadi. Namun apa daya, meski pun ia sudah pernah menyelesaikan bentuk sederhana dari soal-soal ini, karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara—dan apa formulanya—untuk menyelesaikannya dalam bentuk turunan, Sakura merasa buntu juga.

Gadis itu berdecak dan mengembuskan napasnya pasrah.

"Ini sih bukan soal," gerutunya. "Ini racun."

Sakura menjatuhkan pulpennya di atas meja. Ia mendengus kasar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling. Selain tidak ramah dengan orang baru, ternyata anak-anak kelas A juga masing-masing terpisah dalam bentuk grup-grup atau bahasa kerennya adalah geng.

Kelas ini terbagi menjadi beberapa barisan jadi sangat mudah sekali untuk melihat siapa-siapa saja yang bergerombol. Misalnya saja, di bagian dekat pintu adalah kumpulan anak-anak yang mempunyai klub dan anggota OSIS. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura tidak tahu, namun sepertinya sangat serius sampai-sampai harus saling tukar proposal dan brosur. Lalu di bagian belakangnya adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang berdarah biru. Seperti duo sepupu keturunan Hyuuga; Hinata dan Neji, lalu seorang gadis yang diketahui Sakura merupakan keturunan bangsawan Jepang bernama Shion, dan selebihnya ia tidak tahu nama mereka.

Kemudian di bagian tengah adalah zona bagi siswa-siswi yang terkenal, populer, dan berprestasi. Sebut saja Isaribi Kaima, si atlet renang yang baru saja mendapatkan medali peraknya pada pesta olahraga se-Asia beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di sebelahnya ada Kin Tsuchi sang super model remaja di Tokyo. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Lalu sisi tempat yang terakhir, berada di urutan terdepan dari barisan Sakura sendiri adalah… Sebentar. Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah sana. Beberapa detik setelahnya gadis itu membelalakkan matanya dan menunduk. Sasuke _en de geng?_

Dia sekelas dengan Sasuke?

Ha? Sekelas?

Sekelas?

Sudah, cukup. Bukan kah dia Sakura sudah tahu sejak awal jika mereka akan sekelas… Duh, tapi tetap saja. Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura jadi tidak karuan dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas. Sungguh. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali meraih pulpen. Gadis itu memelototi soal-soal matematika namun tidak mengerti sama sekali. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah, ia baru saja hendak melemparkan pulpennya kembali ketika menyadari sesuatu. _Oh, iya, masih ada satu orang…_

Sakura berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sosok laki-laki berwajah cantik sedang duduk sambil menekuni sesuatu di dalam bukunya. Haku Yuki, namanya. Sakura tidak tahu apa sebabnya tapi sepertinya dia juga terasing dari kelas ini. Jadi Sakura berdehem singkat—berusaha membuat perhatian Haku teralih padanya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman bersahabat.

"Ano, Yuki_-san?"_

Pemuda bernama Haku itu mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya yang memegang pensil berhenti bergerak dan dia menatap Sakura. "Ya?"

Sakura menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya linglung. "Itu, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

"O-oho, begitu ya…" sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Sakura berbalik lagi ke depan dan membawa bukunya ke atas meja Haku. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat Haku tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang terlalu manis apabila dia benar-benar adalah seorang laki-lagi. Sungguh, wajahnya benar-benar cantik dan perawakannya begitu anggun. Sakura sampai merasa bahwa justru dialah yang aneh karena dia tidak cantik seperti Haku.

"Ya, tentu saja," Haku menyanggupi sambil menutup bukunya. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat sketsa sebuah gaun terlukis di sana.

.

Kin Tsuchi masih saja merengut sebal. Sepanjang pelajaran matematika bersama Orochimaru_-sensei_, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya bersumpah di dalam hati jika ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja. Meski pun Zaku Abumi—teman sekelasnya—sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Kin untuk bersabar, namun Kin tetap bersikeras bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan _penghinaan_ dari Orochimaru terlupakan begitu saja.

Kin baru saja akan menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan angkuh kala ia mendengar Dosu Kinuta, temannya yang lain berkata, "Orang aneh temannya juga aneh. Heh."

"Maksudmu apa?" Isaribi menimpali lebih dahulu. Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Maksudnya," Zaku yang duduk di sebelah Dosu malah merespon menggantikan temannya. "Orang aneh seperti Haruno, temannya adalah orang aneh seperti Yuki."

Isaribi dan Kin sontak menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati sosok Sakura Haruno yang nampak sengaja membalikkan kursinya menghadap Haku Yuki yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Kin mendengus tersenyum sinis. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Yah… Orang aneh selamanya akan tetap aneh."

.

Jam pelajaran kedua adalah saatnya mata pelajaran eksak. Dan bidangnya kali ini adalah Kimia. Pengajarnya Kakashi_-sensei, sensei_ yang sudah cukup lama mengajar di SMU Konoha dan selalu menggunakan masker dengan alasan bahwa ia rentan terkena flu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak menguap. Memerhatikan Kakashi yang tengah menjelaskan pembakaran karbon ini dan itu kemudian dicampur etil, metil, dan segala anak beranaknya membuat mata Sakura berair dan kepalanya pusing. Singkat kata, dia ngantuk. Dan tidak berminat.

Sementara murid-murid lain terlihat begitu antusias memerhatikan, bahkan beberapa malah mencatat dengan amat cepat apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Sakura masih terpaku dengan dunianya sendiri—berusaha agar dia tidak tertidur tiba-tiba hingga kepalanya terjatuh membentur meja.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu dan Kakashi_-sensei _baru saja menutup bukunya. Pria itu memberikan instruksi kepada murid-muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada di buku cetak. Kemudian sambil membersihkan tangannya yang kotor akibat tercoret spidol papan tulis, Kakashi bekata, "Aku harus ke ruang guru sebentar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh keluar dari dalam kelasku. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Setelahnya Kakashi bangkit berdiri. Pria itu seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada sang ketua kelas yang duduk di barisan paling depan—berpesan. Lalu setelahnya Kakashi beranjak menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Meski pun sang _sensei_ tidak berada di kelas, namun suasana tetap saja sepi dan tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Mereka nampak fokus pada bukunya masing-masing dan mulai menyalin jawaban pada buku latihan. Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian bernapas lesu. Gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dan menguap lebar di sana.

Aduh, sial. Kelas ini berbeda sekali dari kelas D.

Belum ada satu detik Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan niat untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi musik elektronik sebagai intro dan disusul suara cempreng yang menyanyikan _nyan nyan nyan_ hingga memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Langsung saja semua orang yang ada terperanjat kaget dan membelalakkan mata. Kepala mereka tertoleh ke sana-ke mari mencari asal suara.

Sakura yang masih duduk di bangkunya lantas berjengit dan memegang kantung jas sekolahnya cepat. Dia mengenali musik itu sebagai _original soundtrack_ Nyan Cat sekaligus _ringtone_ ponselnya. _Aduh, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa mengaktifkan mode _silent?Sakura masih merutuki dirinya sendiri dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Satu panggilan dari Tenten?

"Hei, Haruno! Cepat matikan!"

"Hei berisik sekali!"

"Kau sudah gila, ya?!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada semua anak kelas A. Gadis itu buru-buru menekan tombol jawab dan berpaling ke arah jendela. Ia menjawab telepon dengan suara berbisik.

"Tenten, kau ini kenapa menele—"

"—_SAKURA CEPATLAH INI PENTING!"_

Sakura terkesiap mendengar Tenten yang berteriak di seberang sana. Belum lagi suara-suara ribut di belakang sahabatnya itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak baik. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Tenten sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahunya.

"_Chouji! Chouji memakan kacang, Sakura!"_

"Apa?!"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya berdiri sendiri dari posisi duduknya hingga kursinya bergeser ke belakang dan menghasilkan suara deritan yang nyaring memenuhi kelas. Orang-orang mulai kembali menatapnya heran sekaligus risih, tapi Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk memedulikannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari dalam kelas menuju ke kelas 3D.

.

"Chouji-_kun,_ apa kau membawa obat alergimu?"

Sakura tiba di kelas D sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana, kelas sudah ramai dengan suara-suara cemas dan ketakutan. Chouji Akimichi, salah satu siswa bertubuh gemuk tiba-tiba saja ambruk dan tidak bicara apa-apa sesaat setelah semua murid kelas D bersiap ganti baju untuk pelajaran olahraga. Setelah dicari penyebabnya, ternyata pada saat sarapan, Chouji memakan sereal yang mengandung kacang.

Tenten menghubungi Sakura karena saat mereka masih duduk di kelas dua, kejadian serupa pernah terjadi. Entah darimana asal muasalnya tiba-tiba saja Chouji tersedak kacang pada saat makan siang. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tidak sadarkan diri dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama untuk orang tersedak dari Sakura.

"Chouji-_kun_, apa kau membawa obat alergimu?" sekali lagi Sakura mencoba bertanya. Gadis itu memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Chouji yang terbaring di lantai. Kaki Chouji sengaja diposisikan lebih tinggi daripada kepalanya.

"Inhaler atau tabung oksi tidak ditemukan di dalam tasnya, Sakura-_chan!" _Tenten melapor. Gadis itu menampilkan raut cemas sambil terus mengobrak-abrik isi tas Chouji. "Tidak adaaaaa, apa yang harus kita lakukaaannn?!"

Sakura menahan napasnya. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Semua murid jadi panik meski mereka telah menghubungi rumah sakit dan _sensei_ yang mungkin bisa membantu. Namun mereka belum datang juga. Sakura mendengus pasrah dan berkali-kali meremas jemarinya sendiri. Sungguh, dia teramat sangat takut jika melihat seseorang dalam keadaan begini.

Yang Sakura dan siswa siswi kelas D tahu, Chouji Akimichi memiliki anafilaksis atau reaksi alergi berat terhadap kacang. Mungkin karena saat masih kecil orang tuanya melarang Chouji untuk mengonsumsi kacang lantaran takut anaknya tersedak dan tidak bisa bernapas. Namun justru akibat yang ditimbulkan pada saat anak mulai menginjak usia remaja adalah alergi semacam ini. Alergi yang bisa menciptakan keterkejutan atau syok, penolakan tubuh bahkan sampai pada kematian.

"Chouji-_san!_ Bertahanlah!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Chouji_-kun!"_

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia melirik pada Ino yang duduk bersimpuh di seberangnya sambil menahan napas ketakutan. Shizune-_sensei _baru saja pergi karena ditugaskan keluar sekolah sehingga tidak bisa dimintai pertolongan. Sakura rasa lama-kelamaan dia akan mati karena panik.

"Apa ini bisa membantu?"

Semua orang menoleh dan mendapati Sai—si siswa baru bergerak cepat dari tempat Tenten membongkar tas Chouji, mendekat dan duduk setengah berjongkok di depan Sakura. Meski sedang genting, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan raut cemas atau semacamnya. Dia tetap tenang dan biasa saja termasuk saat menyerahkan sebotol obat alergi pada Sakura.

"Aku menemukan dalam tas dia," lanjut Sai. Ada beberapa kata yang terdengar rancu saat ia ucapkan, mungkin karena selama ini dia tinggal di Jerman sehingga bahasa Jepangnya belum sepenuhnya benar. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang berpikir untuk mengoreksinya.

Sakura menerima botol obat itu dengan kening berkerut. Ia membaca semua tulisannya yang dalam bahasa Inggris dengan susah payah. Kemudian setelah yakin bahwa itu memang obat yang benar, sang gadis Haruno mengeluarkan sebutir kapsul dari dalamnya.

Pada situasi seperti ini, Chouji tidak akan bisa disuruh duduk dan minum air agar bisa menelan obatnya. Jadi Sakura putuskan untuk membuka kapsul itu dan mengeluarkan bubuk isinya.

"Chouji_-kun,_ tolong buka mulutmu," pinta Sakura. Gadis itu mengarahkan kapsul yang terbuka dengan hati-hati pada mulut Chouji. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Akimichi itu diam saja, sehingga Sakura meminta bantuan Ino untuk membuka mulut Chouji.

Dan ketika semuanya seolah berjalan dengan baik, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas mengeluarkan bunyi menghentak keras yang membuat semua orang jadi terperanjat.

BRAAAKK!

"Anak-anak! Sensei di sinI!"

Guy_-sensei_ menggebrak pintu. Di belakangnya menyusul beberapa orang dari tim medis sekolah.

"Sensei jangan mengejutkan saja!" Ino berteriak sambil menatap Guy galak. Setelah itu ia mendengus kesal dan mengarahkan pandangan pada Chouji…

Eeh?

Bubuk obat alergi yang hendak disuapkan Sakura pada mulut Chouji berhamburan tepat di atas lubang hidung si pemuda Akimichi. Sakura yang menyadarinya terperanjat dan membelalakkan matanya panik. Dia pasti sangat terkejut saat Guy muncul hingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Ho—oooohhh!" Sakura menarik napasnya dari mulut. Gadis itu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus taburan bubuk di sekitar hidung Chouji. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumam _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang harus aku lakukan._

Namun kejadian berikutya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Chouji membuka mata dan mengerang. Setelahnya ia bersin dan muntah ke arah Sakura dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

Kendati sudah musim semi, udara tetap saja belum sepenuhnya hangat. Sakura mendapati dirinya memeluk lengannya sendiri kala berjalan melewati koridor. Jas sekolah, rompi, bahkan dasi kupu-kupunya sudah ia lepaskan dari pinggirkan jauh-jauh setelah terkena muntahan Chouji. Tentu saja Sakura pergi ke toilet juga untuk membersihkan diri—bahkan Ino menyemprotnya dengan parfum agar tidak bau muntah.

Oh, dan sekedar informasi. Setelah _meledakkan_ isi perutnya, Chouji langsung baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu dinaikkan ke ambulans.

Ah, entahlah.

Lalu ketika semua orang masih dalam masa-masa merasa jijik sekaligus geli atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sakura langsung teringat bahwa saat ini di kelas A mungkin saja Kakashi_-sensei_ sudah kembali dan bersiap untuk memarahinya di depan siswa dan siswi yang lain. Sempurna.

Sakura menarik napasnya sebelum memberanikan diri untuk berdiri pintu kelas 3A. Kemudian dengan dada yang penuh, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengetuk pintunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Kakashi yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Sakura meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak.

Ia melangkah mantap dengan kepala agak tertunduk setelah masuk ke kelas dan menutup pintunya. Meski pun tidak melihat, Sakura bisa merasakan puluhan pasang mata mengarah kepadanya—memandangnya aneh sekaligus berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Mungkin Sakura terlihat begitu lancang dan tidak beretika karena menghilang dari kelas, kemudian kembali dengan tidak memakai seragam lengkap?

Tadinya Sakura pikir Kakashi akan langsung menceramahinya. Namun _sensei_-nya itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandang dari buku teori Kimia yang tengah dibacanya. Sampai agak lama Sakura berdiri di sisi mejanya, barulah Kakashi buka suara.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kaujelaskan?"

Sakura memilin ujung roknya gemetar. Ia sangat takut sekaligus malu. "Saya…"

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menutup bukunya. Pria berambut perak itu memandang pada si ketua kelas 3A yang duduk di baris depan. "Apa Haruno_-san_ meminta izin saat keluar kelas, Kinuta_-san?"_

Dosu Kinuta tersentak dan langsung berdiri. Ia menggeleng pada Kakashi. _"Iie,_ Sensei. Setelah menerima telepon, Haruno_-san_ langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas."

Kakashi menarik napas kecil dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. "Kau tahu artinya apa, Haruno-_san?"_

"Iya," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya yang tertunduk semakin dalam dengan amat pasrah. "Saya sudah melanggar peraturan, Sensei."

"Benar," Kakashi mengalihkan pandangnya pada seisi kelas. "Kalian yang pada saat kelas satu dan dua kemarin pernah kuajar, pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menolerir orang yang melanggar peraturan."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah." Kakashi memandang seluruh isi kelas yang tengah memerhatikannya. Semua orang diam. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang nampak memejamkan matanya takut. "Keluar dan berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaranku selesai."

Ha? Apa katanya barusan? Berdiri di koridor?

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan sebelah alisnya naik. Jadi saat ini dia harus berdiri di koridor seperti tadi. Lagi? Ha? Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak mau jika harus berdiri dan menahan rasa pegal kakinya sampai lemas seperti tadi pagi. Lagipula, perginya Sakura memiliki alasan yang khusus. Dan otak Sakura berputar cepat untuk menyanggahnya.

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah," mulutnya berbicara sendiri. Meski dalam bentuk gumaman, namun perkataan Sakura cukup jelas bisa didengar. "Tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya karena peraturan, lebih rendah daripada sampah."

Kakashi tersentak. Kepalanya tertoleh begitu saja pada Sakura dan seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas sejenak. Setelahnya pria itu membuka mata dan memandang Sakura yang tengah membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam kelas.

Nah. Anak itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar.

Kakashi masih saja memerhatikan pintu yang ditutup oleh Sakura dari luar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang siswanya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama—mengawasi tempat punggung Sakura menghilang.

.

Sakura mendesah kecewa sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Sekolah sudah usai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan Ino, Tenten, serta Karin menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang ke rumah lebih dahulu atau ada urusan klub. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba menghubungi namun tidak diangkat. Dia sangat butuh sahabat-sahabatnya untuk bercerita atas apa yang dialaminya selama hari pertama di kelas A.

Tapi, ya, sudahlah.

Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku rok dan langsung berlari begitu mendapati lampu lalu lintas di persimpangan jalan raya sebentar lagi akan berubah hijau. Tapi ketika gadis itu sampai di ujung trotoar, lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan mobil-mobil mulai melaju di jalanan.

Gadis itu mendesah pasrah. Tadinya dia akan naik bus dari halte yang ada di dekat sekolahnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk, akhirnya Sakura putuskan untuk jalan-jalan sejenak ke pusat kota kemudian pulang dengan naik kereta saja.

Para pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang semakin bertambah dan berdiri di sekitar Sakura. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, kemudian mendongak menatap sebuah TV besar di atas gedung bertingkat di seberang jalan. Mata Sakura langsung menyipit ketika menyadari siapa yang dilihatnya di sana.

Kin Tsuchi.

O, ternyata dia juga bintang iklan, ya?

Gadis itu nampak cantik dengan menggunakan terusan bermotif bunga. Rambutnya diuraikan dan ia berlari-lari di pinggiran pantai dengan lincahnya. Setelah itu Kin terlihat mendekati segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang memberinya sebotol minuman dingin.

O, lagi. Ternyata iklan minuman isotonik.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kin, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan gadis itu sewaktu mereka bertemu di perpustakaan bulan lalu. Namun Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Sakura baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang masih hijau. Gadis itu berdecak kemudian merasakan seseorang mendesak masuk ke kerumunan dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata Sakura langsung membelalak ketika mengetahui siapa itu.

"Ha-a?" Sakura tekejut. Ia mengamati orang itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Sai?"

Sai terlihat sedikit terengah. Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman. "Hai, Sakura_-san._"

Sakura menahan napasnya. Gadis itu kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah. Bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Di mana pengawalmu yang selalu mengikutimu?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengatur napasnya dulu. "Yamato sudah kusuruh pulang duluan. Aku mengikutimu dari sekolah. Karena jalanmu cepat sekali, aku baru bisa menyusulmu ketika kau berhenti di sini."

Perasaan aneh bercampur heran memenuhi diri Sakura. Gadis itu baru saja hendak bertanya lagi ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah—saatnya bagi pejalan kaki menyebrang. Sebab Sai terlihat kebingungan dan tidak siap, Sakura dengan sigap meraih ujung jas pemuda itu dan menuntunnya berjalan bersama puluhan orang lainnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di seberang jalan, Sakura kembali menatap Sai.

"Jadi kenapa mengikutiku?" gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit menyelidik.

Sai berdehem singkat dan langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel sekolahnya. Jas sekoah beserta rompi dan dasi Sakura yang dilipat rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam plastik transparan. "Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja di kelas."

"Haa," Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Setelah membukanya di kelas D tadi, Sakura meninggalkan jasnya begitu saja dan sama sekali lupa untuk mengambil dan membersihkannya. Jadi gadis itu hanya membuka mulutnya dan menerima pakaiannya yang diberikan oleh Sai. "Sudah bersih?" nada bicara Sakura lebih terdengar seperti ia tengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Sai merespon. Ia mengangguk. "Kelas sama sekali tidak belajar setelah kejadian itu. Jadi aku membersihkannya di toilet," Sai menunggu respon Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun selain memandangi bungkusan itu dengan mata hijau besarnya dan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Maafkan aku jika tidak terlalu bersih."

Sakura tersentak dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ke—kenapa minta maaf. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak. Berkat kau barang-barangku terhimpun dengan baik."

Sai merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Dan soal minta maaf," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sai dengan pandangan bersalah sekaligus tidak enak. "Maafkan aku soal yang tadi pagi. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendorongmu di depan pintu seperti itu. Aku hanya sedang kesal."

"Apa kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat mata Sakura membelalak. Buru-buru gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ti—tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Tidak begitu maksudku. Kau hanya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aduh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya…"

Sai menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura_-san_."

Sakura berdecak sambil menepuk keningnya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku, Sai," Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Lalu sesuatu melintas di dalam otaknya hingga gadis itu mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Apa kau akan langsung pulang sekarang?"

Berpikir sejenak, Sai kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, aku akan pulang karena tidak ada yang harus aku lakukan lagi."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya tidak paham. Tapi gadis itu melanjutkan. "Kau ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan di rumah, ya? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai permintaan maafku soal yang tadi pagi."

.

Sai membukakan pintu toko agar Sakura bisa keluar terlebih dahulu. Barulah setelah sang gadis merah jambu berdiri di luar, Sai segera menyusul dan menutup pintu toko hingga menghasilkan suara lonceng yang bedenting.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari toko yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik lucu. Sakura yang mengajak Sai jalan-jalan sebagai permintaan maaf sebenarnya sedang kesepian dan membutuhkan teman untuk mengobrol—dan selama berjalan di pinggiran toko, sebelum mampir ke toko barusan, Sakura juga sudah menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya tentang kelas A pada Sai.

Ini aneh. Sakura baru saja mengenal Sai tapi entah mengapa ia bisa bercerita begitu banyak pada pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar memandang Sai yang berjalan menyusulnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu terlihat lucu dengan sebuah topi busa yang berbentuk kepala tokoh animasi Doraemon. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memakai topi wol dengan motif wajah animasi Keroro Gunso. Sai memilih Doraemon karena hanya kartun itu saja yang pernah ia tonton.

"Sai menggemaskan sekali," Sakura menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian gadis itu mendapati Sai yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Haha… Kau kenapa? Pasti di Jerman tidak pernah memakai yang seperti itu, ya?"

Sai menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian menyentuh topinya dan memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi cemas. "Apa aku lihat anak-anak?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya mencoba memahami perkataan Sai. Sepertinya pemuda itu salah kalimat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti anak-anak, maksudmu?" Sakura menahan senyumnya mengoreksi perkataan Sai. Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Sai sambil menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kau tidak pernah pakai yang seperti ini?"

"Entahlah," Sai menggeleng lagi. "Aku memang pernah memakai topi rajutan atau wol saat musim dingin. Tapi yang bergambar seperti ini, kurasa belum."

Sakura menahan tawa.

"Apa aku lihat—maksudku, terlihat konyol?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlihat manis, kau tahu?" Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri teras dari toko-toko yang sibuk di sana. "Mungkin bagi orang asing akan terlihat aneh, ya. Tapi hal yang semacam ini, di sini, sih, sudah biasa."

"Benarkah?"

Si gadis Haruno mengangguk. "Mm. Bahkan, kau tahu, anak laki-laki biasanya tidak akan malu memakai topi sepertimu. Mereka juga gemar memakai gantungan tas yang seperti boneka."

Sai nampak terkejut. Tapi setelahnya ekspresi pemuda itu jadi biasa. Ia kemudian mengikuti Sakura berjalan—meski pun masih terlihat ragu dengan sesuatu di kepalanya ini.

"Kau mau lihat yang lebih ekstrim lagi? Ingatkan aku untuk mengajakmu ke Harajuku suatu hari nanti."

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia sedang memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Harajuku? Oh, Sai tahu itu apa. Dia pernah beberapa kali mendengar soal Harajuku. Tapi kalau melihat langsung, memang belum. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran.

"Baik—" Sai yang baru saja akan menjawab tawaran Sakura tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Gadis itu sudah meluncur duluan ke depan sana menuju ke sebuah mobil _pick up_ yang dihiasi sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah warung makan dadakan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya mengajak Sai untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah makan _takoyaki?" _Sakura tersenyum cerah memandang Sai. Ternyata ia baru saja memesan _takoyak_i dua porsi untuk dirinya dan Sai.

Sai mengangguk samar. "Iya. Beberapa kali."

Alis Sakura turun dan gadis itu langsung mendengus kecewa. "Yah," helanya. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, sih. Eh, ya, karena minggu lalu aku baru saja berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, jadi aku akan mentraktirmu makan _takoyaki!"_

Kening Sai berkerut. Bukan karena Sakura yang meneraktirnya. Melainkan karena hal yang lain yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu.

Tujuh belas? Bukankah seharusnya Sakura berusia delapan belas atau Sembilan belas seperti yang lain?

Dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sai, Sakura langsung bertanya. "Kau belum tahu kalau aku adalah murid termuda di angkatan kita?"

Sai menggeleng. Ia memandang Sakura bingung. "O, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Apa kau murid akselerasi?" Sai bertanya balik.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengibas di depan dadanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu," sanggahnya. "Aku hanya terlalu cepat masuk sekolah. Hmm, sebenarnya sih tidak juga. Umurku pas. Hei, kau mau dengar ceritanya?"

Sai mengangguk.

Lalu Sakura mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya kecilnya. Setelah menikah, kedua orang tua Sakura pindah ke Finlandia karena ayahnya meneruskan pendidikan kedokterannya di sana. Jadi otomatis, Sakura lahir dan dibesarkan di Finlandia. Tepatnya di Helsinki. Waktu itu adalah bulan Maret dan merupakan puncak tertinggi aktifitas geomagnetik bumi sehingga merupakan saat yang pas untuk berburu salah satu keajaiban langit utara—aurora borealis.

"Kau tahu, nama tengahku adalah Aurora," aku Sakura.

Saat itu kandungan ibunya baru mencapai delapan bulan. Tiba-tiba saja Mebuki Haruno merindukan suasana kota Kyoto beserta bunga sakuranya yang bermekaran di musim semi. Tapi karena di Finlandia tidak ada bunga sakura, akhrinya Mebuki meminta Kizashi Haruno, ayahnya Sakura, untuk membawa ia berjalan-jalan ke utara agar bisa melihat penampakan aurora saja. Sayang sekali, karena suhu pada saat itu mencapai minus tiga puluh derajat celcius, Mebuki mengalami hipotermia dan kontraksi sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumah sakit kota Helsinki dan melahirkan Sakura di sana.

"Aku tinggal di Finlandia sampai kelas empat sekolah dasar. Saat di sana aku sempat mengikuti pelatihan Pramuka, makanya aku bisa tahu bagaimana cara melakukan penyelamatan pada orang yang tersedak. Apa itu _greget?_"

Sai berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia mengangguk kecil. Pantas saja anak-anak kelas D langsung menghubungi Sakura tadi. Ternyata memang ada alasan khususnya.

"Lalu kami kembali ke Kyoto saat aku kelas lima. Semua keluarga ayahku berasal dari Osaka, sebenarnya. Tapi kebanyakan mereka tinggal di Kyoto. Dan saat aku lulus SMP, aku mendapatkan undangan untuk masuk ke SMU Konoha bertepatan dengan _otousan_-ku yang juga pindah tugas kemari."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Sakura ternyata bisa dibilang orang baru juga di Tokyo. Hanya saja sejak kecil gadis itu memang sudah dilahirkan di luar negeri, sedangkan Sai lahir di Jepang dan dibesarkan di Jerman.

"Nah!" Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sekarang giliranmu bercerita. Bagaimana keluargamu, Sai?"

Agak tersentak, Sai menghindari mata Sakura yang tengah menatapnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sepertinya ingin sekali mengetahui perihal keluarga Sai. Namun entah mengapa Sai menjadi ragu. Ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang berkata bahwa Sakura bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak perlu tahu tentang keluarganya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, dia sangat ingin bercerita dan berbagi bersama Sakura.

Sungguh. Gadis itu terasa begitu familiar…

"Sai?"

Tepat saat itu pesanan _takoyaki_ mereka datang. Sakura tersenyum senang dan segera menyambar makanannya. Perhatian gadis itu teralihkan, jadi Sai tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

Ino mengembuskan napasnya lesu. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan tanpa minat menuju ke kelas 3D. Hari ini adalah hari kedua pada tahun ajaran yang baru namun dia sama sekali tidak merasakan semangat seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Aku rindu Sakura," Tenten yang berjalan di sisi kanan Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya loyo.

Awalnya Ino hendak mengangguk. Tapi bayangan Sakura yang bahagia masuk ke kelas khusus melintas begitu saja di dalam kepalanya hingga Ino akhirnya hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kita tidak bisa memastikan bahwa dia juga rindu kita."

Tenten mendesah kecewa. Ia menubruk tubuh Ino dari samping dan cemberut. "Apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Apa dia tertidur pada saat pelajaran hitungan? Huuueeeee, aku kangen sekali~"

Ino menarik napas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkkan kepala hingga rambut panjangnya yang diekor kuda tinggi berayun. "Tahanlah. Sakura sedang mengejar mimpinya jadi kita tidak boleh menjadi penghalang, kau tahu."

Setelahnya Tenten diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Masih dengan tampang suntuk dan kelesuan yang mencapai tingkatan tertinggi, kedua gadis itu beranjak masuk ke dalam kelas 3D yang sudah mulai ramai. Mereka masih terus berjalan dan memasuki lorong yang tercipta di sisi meja—menuju ke bangku masing-masing, tatkala Tenten tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menarik siku Ino.

"Apa sih?" Ino menggerutu sambil bersungut-sungut.

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya. "Kupikir aku terlalu merindukan Sakura sampai-sampai menghayal melihat tasnya di sana."

Ino mendelik sesaat. Kemudian gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya pada bangku Sakura yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri bangkunya. Sebuah tas ransel ukuran sedang berwarna hijau tergeletak di atasnya. Ino menyipitkan mata. "Sepertinya aku kenal milik siapa itu."

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kita berdua sedang berhalusinasi?"

"Kau mungkin saja," Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya. Ino dan Tenten segera berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan kening dikerutkan.

Tenten langsung terlonjak dan melompat memeluk Sakura. Sedangkan Ino menunjukkan gelagat kebingungan.

"Kya, kya, kya," Tenten melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia memandang sahabat _pink_-nya itu. Mulai dari mata hijaunya yang berkilat, hidungnya yang kecil, pipinya yang putih hingga rambut merah muda pendeknya yang diikat menjadi dua rendah di bawah telinganya. Ini benar Sakura!

"Aku rindu padamu, Sakuraaa!"

Sakura menatap Tenten sambil tersenyum. Padahal baru satu hari mereka berpisah kelas tapi rasanya seperti jutaan tahun. Kemudian ia maju dan memeluk Tenten lagi.

"Hei, kau!" Ino merengut sambil menatap Sakura sinis. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau berada di kelas A. Dasar..."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino. Gadis itu lalu melepaskan pelukan Tenten dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung jasnya. Sebuah amplop berisi surat.

"Apa ini?" Ino menerima surat itu dan membaca isinya. Kemudian gadis itu membelalakkan mata ketika mengetahui apa isinya. Surat Persetujuan Pindah Kelas atas nama Sakura Haruno. "Kau bercanda?"

"Bercanda dari mana?" Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Jelas-jelas surat itu ada di tanganmu sekarang."

"Jadi kau benar-benar pindah kelas, Sakura?" Tenten bertanya dengan suara yang riang. Mendadak ia menjadi bersemangat dan tidak lesu lagi.

Sakura mengangguk girang. _"Yeah._ Kita akan sekelas lagi!"

Tenten bersorak sambil memeluk Sakura lagi. Kedua gadis itu masih tertawa-tawa sampai tiba-tiba saja Ino menjitak kepala Sakura cepat. Sakura yang terkesiap langsung membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan menatap Ino dengan kening berkerut.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ino mendengus. Rautnya begitu kusut dan seolah akan meledak. Sakura yang diam merasakan firasat bahwa sahabatnya itu akan terus mengocehinya bahkan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Ino yang tersenyum aneh. "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari kemarin saja?!"

Sakura setengah tertawa dan langsung menjerit tatkala Ino tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dengan pelukan. "Ohoho, maafkan akuuuuu."

"Kau memang _greget,_ Sakura. Aku tidak berbohong!" kata Ino.

Tenten mengikik. Kemudian gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Teman-teman, Sakura kembali!" seru Tenten yang langsung dibalas semua orang dengan tatapan _kami-sudah-tahu-daritadi._ Lalu Tenten mengembuskan napasnya ringan dan kembali memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

.

"HAAAAAHHH," Naruto mengeram sebal. Bel tanda isirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Siswa dan siswi kelas A mulai beranjak pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Tapi Naruto dan beberapa temannya—Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke masih berdiam dan duduk-duduk saja di kelas.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kita akan sekelas dengan orang itu selama satu tahun!"

Sasuke menarik napasnya, kemudian diembuskan secara perlahan dan tidak menanggapi sama sekali gerutuan Naruto. Sebelum jam pertama dimulai, tiba-tiba saja Anko-_sensei_ dari bagian kesiswaan datang dan memperkenalkan seorang siswa yang akan bergabung dengan kelas A. Awalnya semua orang merasa bingung—sebab jumlah siswa di dalam kelas sudah pas dan tidak bisa ditambah lagi. Namun setelahnya, Anko_-sensei_ mengatakan bahwa Sakura Haruno sudah mengajukan pindah kelas keluar dari kelas A.

Tentu saja semuanya menjadi kaget. Sakura yang baru satu hari berada di kelas A tiba-tiba saja pindah ke kelas lamanya. Beberapa mengira gadis itu tidak tahan dengan segala aturan dan kedisiplinan yang ada di kelas A, sedangkan sisanya menganggap bahwa Sakura terlalu depresi sebab saat hari pertama dia sudah dua kali dihukum berdiri oleh _sensei-sensei_ di depan koridor.

Padahal anak-anak yang termasuk di dalam klub dan OSIS sudah mengincar Sakura untuk menjadi bagian dari gerombolan mereka. Terlebih setelah Kakashi_-sensei_ datang pada saat pergantian jam kedua pagi ini secara khusus hanya untuk menemui Sakura dan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya mengenai yang kemarin. Kakashi memberitahukan pada seluruh murid di kelas A bahwa meski pun kemarin Sakura sudah melanggar peraturan, namun gadis itu telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa salah satu temannya yang terserang syok anafilaksis mendadak.

Sayang sekali.

"Belum ada tiga puluh menit dia di sini, sudah berani saja mengajakku duel!" Naruto masih menggerutu. Pemuda itu melonggarkan dasi panjang yang ada di lehernya. Setelahnya ia mendengus-dengus sendiri.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya ringan. Tangannya sedang membuka segel tutup botol jus jeruk. "Yah, setidaknya Haruno_-san_ masih lebih baik daripada si Hozuki ini, kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia membuang muka.

"Kau ini," Shino angkat bicara. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar ponsel menuju Kiba. "Kenapa kau selalu membela Haruno?"

Kiba melirik Shino. Ia mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karna Akamaru menyukainya, jadi aku pikir dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan."

"Kau menilainya dari sudut pandang anjingmu," ejek Sasuke. Ia tahu jika nama anjingnya Kiba adalah Akamaru. "Kasihan sekali dia."

Shino mendengus menahan tawa.

Kiba memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Dan berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing, akhirnya ia memilih untuk minum saja. Namun belum sempat bibir botol menyentuh ujung bibirnya sendiri, tiba-tiba Naruto merebut botol jusnya, yang sialnya malah meleset dan terlempar ke depan.

_Pluk, pluk…_

Botol plastik itu menggelundung di lantai kelas seraya mengalirkan semua isinya keluar.

Kiba melempar pandangan marah pada Naruto yang tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Shino mendengus dan tersenyum miring, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke—ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi temannya yang satu itu. Tapi sayangnya, hal selanjutnya yang dilihat oleh Shino sama sekali tidak baik.

Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya menahan emosi karena bagian kiri jas sekolahnya tersiram jus jeruk. Buru-buru Shino mendelik mengisyaratkan tanda bahaya pada dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kalian," Sasuke menggumam. Merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja merasa pening dan rasa kesal berkumpul di dalam dadanya. "Idiot."

.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, ya? Kau tahu ada berapa banyak siswa di sekolah ini yang ingin sekali masuk ke kelas A, tapi kau malah melepaskan kesempatan yang sudah kau dapat dengan begitu mudahnya!"

Sakura tersenyum masam menanggapi omelan Karin. Mereka bertemu di kantin sepuluh menit yang lalu dan langsung memilih untuk makan siang di meja yang sama. Tentu saja, Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan perihal kepindahannya dari kelas A menuju ke kelas D pada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Sayangnya, Karin tidak sama seperti Ino dan Tenten yang mendukungnya. Gadis Uzumaki itu malah protes habis-habisan dan tak henti mengocehi Sakura hingga Sakura pikir mulut sahabatnya itu akan berbusa.

"Maafkan aku…" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian karena tak mendapat respon dari Karin, Sakura menyendok salad buah dari piring Ino yang duduk di hadapannya dan langsung menyuapkan ke mulutnya sendiri hingga menjadi penuh.

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir dengan orang tuamu…" Karin melanjutkan. "Bagaimana mereka bisa menyetujui keinginanmu yang bodoh ini."

Sakura mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Lalu gadis itu menjawab, "Kau lupa seperti apa _Otou-chan_ dan _Okaa-chan? _Walau pun mereka itu disiplin dan sangat tegas, tapi kalau aku merengek akan luluh juga."

Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Sakura mengikik. Entah karena apa.

"Lagi pula, aku sungguh tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di kelas itu. Aku bisa mati muda!" Sakura membela dirinya sendiri.

Karin mengembuskan napas gusar. Ia menatap Sakura sebal. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berada di kelas khusus nantinya? Pelajaran anak kelas khusus adalah anak kelas A. Itu artinya kau akan banyak ketinggalan dan mengulang pelajaran."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya enteng. Dia memang sudah mendengar perihal yang Karin katakan tadi. Agak susah bagi anak-anak dari kelas lain untuk bertahan di kelas khusus. Selain karena jam belajarnya yang super ketat, mata pelajaran yang diajarkan juga merupakan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan hanya untuk anak kelas A. Dengan kata lain, itulah yang menjadi sebab utama mengapa semua anak kelas A masuk kelas khusus.

"Itu tidak akan jadi masalah," Sakura menanggapinya dengan amat santai. "Tidak peduli aku akan ketinggalan atau banyak mengulang pelajaran sekali pun, asalkan aku berada di kelas D selama hari senin sampai rabu bersama sahabat-sahabatku," jeda, Sakura melirik pada Ino dan Tenten yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja."

Karin mendesah putus asa. Gadis itu memandang Sakura dengan mata yang disipitkan. Lalu detik setelahnya ia menyerah. Sebelah tangannya mengibas dan sisanya mengambil sumpit kemudian mulai menyantap makan siangnya. "Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum lega dan menatap Karin dengan matanya yang berbinar senang. Setelahnya gadis itu hendak menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya, tetapi sebuah sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya membuat perhatian Sakura teralih.

Sang Pemuda Payung Merah. Sai. Tengah berdiri di depan deretan meja-meja makan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Mungkin pemuda itu tengah mencari tempat untuk makan siang? Terlihat bahwa di tangannya ada sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Sakura tanpa pikir panjang segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai pada Sai.

"Hei, sebelah sini!"

Sai yang melihat Sakura terkesiap selama beberapa detik. Tapi setelahnya pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sisi Sakura yang kosong.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku tidak apa-apa duduk di sini?" tanya Sai sopan.

Sakura tersenyum dan hendak menjawab. Sayangnya sudah didahului oleh Tenten dan Karin yang menjawab bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Setelahnya Tenten dan Karin saling menatap lalu membuang muka.

"Hei, apa kau makan sendirian?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis—seperti dibuat-buat untuk menggoda Sai.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa semua teman-temannya ini? Apakah mereka terpesona pada karisma Sai? Yah, Sai memang tampan, sih. (Walau pun tidak setampan Sasuke.) Tapi wajahnya ebgitu tenang dan terlihat manis jika diperhatikan lebih jauh.

"Hati-hati, Sai," Sakura memperingatkan. Kemudian tangan kanan gadis itu yang memegang sendok menunjuk satu per satu sahabatnya yang menatapnya bingung. "Wanita-wanita ini adalah penyuka pria tampan. Kau bisa saja menjadi mangsanya."

Sontak Karin, Ino dan Tenten langsung melayangkan protes pada Sakura dan berusaha mengoceh panjang lebar. Sakura tertawa-tawa saja sedangkan Sai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung. Bahasa Jepangnya masih belum begitu baik sehingga ia tidak terlalu paham maksud dari kata _mangsa_ yang disebutkan Sakura tadi. Namun pemuda itu akhirnya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan," Karin menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku Karin Uzumaki. Aku dari kelas 3B. Salam kenal."

Sai menerima uluran tangan Karin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sai Shimura, 3D. Salam kenal, Uzumaki_-san."_

"Ah," Karin menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menjabat tangan Sai lebih lama lagi tetapi pemuda itu sudah lebih dahulu melepaskannya. "Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Jangan sungkan."

Ino menyipitkan matanya melirik Karin. "Cuih. Penggoda."

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan matanya sebal dan hendak menggapai wajah Ino yang duduk di seberangnya dengan menggunakan sumpit. Menciptakan sebuah keributan kecil di meja itu.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya sungkan seraya melempar pandangan meminta maaf pada Sai. Kemudian perhatian gadis itu beralih pada nampan makan siang Sai yang hanya berisi sebuah roti gandum kecil, susu kotak, mentega Perancis dan sebuah pisau untuk mengoles. Mata Sakura mengerjap dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau hanya makan ini?"

Sai memerhatikan nampannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Hm. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak makan nasi? Atau semacamnya seperti kami? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan sebuah roti dan susu kotak?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. Perkataannya itu mungkin terdengar hiperbolis. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kupikir karena ini hanya _break time,_ jadi tidak perlu memakan makanan yang berat," jelas Sai.

Sakura menggigit sendoknya pertanda tidak paham. "Apa saat di Jerman kau begini terus? Maksudku, hanya makan roti?"

Sai menggeleng. "Sebelum jam dua belas seperti sekarang ini, kami akan keluar istirahat untuk _coffee time_ atau _tea time_. Barulah ketika istirahat makan siang yang sebenarnya," Sai melirik jam dinding di kantin, "Sekitar pukul dua belas siang, kami baru akan memakan sesuatu yang berat. Atau _lunch._"

Tenten mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah takjub. "Itu _greget_ sekali!"

Ino dan Karin mengangguk. Sakura menggigit sendoknya lagi.

Sai tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu kemudian hendak meraih pisau pengoles menteganya, namun urung tatkala menyadari sesuatu. "O, iya. Apa maksud dari kata _greget _yang sering kalian ucapkan?"

Baik Sakura, Tenten, Ino atau pun Karin langsung saling melempar pandang dan mengangkat bahu. Tapi setelahnya Karin yang menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk seru-seruan saja," kata Karin. "Awalnya kami menonton sebuah film _action _di bioskop selepas karokean pada hari Natal dua tahun yang lalu. Dan kebetulan saja, tokoh di dalam film itu selalu saja menyebutkan kata _greget."_

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Kami menggunakan kata itu sebagai pengganti kata keren."

"Misalnya," sambung Sakura. "Ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang keren, kau akan mengatakan, 'Wah, itu _greget _sekali!'. Begitu."

Sai merasakan dirinya tersenyum geli. Sepertinya teman-teman Sakura begitu menyenangkan.

.

Toilet siswa di lantai dua sedang diperbaiki, rupanya.

Sasuke mendenguskan napasnya perlahan. Berharap dengan begitu semua kekesalan dan emosi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di dalam dadanya bisa sedikit demi sedikit terkisis. Ayolah, dia sudah menahan banyak hal hari ini. Mulai dari si murid baru bernama Suigetsu Hozuki yang sudah menantang Naruto untuk berkelahi, hingga jus jeruk yang mengotori sebagian jasnya.

Benar-benar sial.

Sasuke memutar langkahnya menjauhi toilet. Kakinya terlalu segan kalau harus turun ke lantai satu atau naik ke lantai tiga sekolah. Jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk ke kantin saja—membersihkan jasnya di area cuci tangan. Dan seperti biasa, di mana ada Sasuke, di situ ada Sasuke Lover. Kumpulan gadis-gadis pengikik yang selalu mengikuti ke mana saja Sasuke pergi sambil berbisik-bisik. Tak jarang juga meneriakinya dengan kata-kita cinta yang membuat kepala Sasuke pening dan kalau bisa dia ingin menghilang saja tenggelam di dasar bumi.

Tapi untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke baru saja mencuci kedua tangannya dan menutup keran _sink_ setelah membersihkan jasnya. _Sudah tidak terlihat kotor lagi,_ Sasuke membatin. Lalu dengan langkah mantap, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruang cuci tangan kantin.

Sesaat Sasuke hampir saja bertabrakan dengan beberapa siswi yang wajahnya merah padam sambil memandanginya malu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan menggerutu di dalam hati. Ah, kalau saja dia menerima tawaran ketiga temannya tadi untuk menemani.

Masih meneruskan langkah, Sasuke kini berada di kantin yang ramai. Murid-murid yang tengah istirahat makan siang saling mengobrol dengan suara yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti dengungan lebah penyengat. Lalu ketika Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnya untuk melanjutkan langkah, tak sengaja ia menangkap satu warna cerah yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari musim semi dari jendela kaca kantin.

Sakura Haruno.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah duduk di meja makan bersama beberapa temannya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun Sasuke melihat gadis itu nampak begitu ceria—kontras sekali dengan ekspresinya yang Sasuke lihat selama berada di kelas A kemarin. Sakura dengan mata hijau besarnya, yang kemudian menyipit kala tertawa, nampak tengah menceritakan sesuatu dengan begitu antusiasnya hingga semua orang tertawa.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke masih berada di tempatnya.

Memerhatikan Sakura yang terus saja tersenyum dan bercerita. Pada akhirnya gadis itu seolah-olah akan digapai dan dihajar oleh teman-temannya hingga mereka semua tertawa. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Namun kemudian, sudut bibirnya seolah tertarik kala memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Lalu seakan kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan langsung membuang muka.

Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa perkataan Kiba memang benar adanya. Sakura Haruno mempunyai senyuman yang menular.[]

* * *

.

Hai, Minna-_san. _Hoo, maafkanlah saya yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi jumlah _words_-nya. Saya sudah berusaha, tapi kalau dikurangi rasanya _fict_ ini akan minim _scene_ dan tidak pas saja. Lagipula, semua _chara_ di dalam _fict_ ini akan saling berhubungan dan tidak ada yang namanya numpang lewat, kok. Termasuk soal Sakura yang bisa lahir di Helsinki, itu juga nanti akan diketahui. Ho ho ho.

Jutaan terima kasih untuk para _reviewer! _:D Maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa sebutkan satu-satu, ya. (Mungkin di A/N _chap _depan). Dan semoga pertanyaannya yang belum saya jawab bisa terjawab di chapter ini. Uhm, soal yang protes kenapa SasuSaku atau SaiSaku-nya kurang, duh, bersabarlaaahhh. Saya tidak mau kalau _fict_ ini jalannya kecepetan. Semua ada waktu dan perkembangannya masing-masing. Lagipula, judulnya kan The Seasons With You, ada banyak _season _yang akan dilalui oleh mereka—dan ini baru masuk _spring_ pula, masih ada _summer, autumn,_ dan _winter_. Tapi jika semua berjalan dengan baik, untuk _chapter_ ke depan saya bisa menjanjikan SasuSaku, kok :D

Oke, segitu saja. Seperti biasa, saran, kritik dan masukan dari _reader_ sekalian sangat saya tunggu. Sampai ketemu lagi! ;)


	6. ENAM

Suara gong yang bergema memantul memenuhi indera pendengaran. Lilin-lilin merah dengan berbagai ukuran menyala bersama api yang membakar sumbunya, menciptakan kepulan asap putih yang berterbangan di dalam ruangan yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Otou-san."

Sai merasakan suaranya seperti tercekat tatkala langkah kaki menuntunnya untuk sampai di tengah ruangan itu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan perut, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Setelah itu Sai memerosotkan badannya agar duduk bersimpuh di lantai, lalu bersujud.

Sekitar setengah menit kemudian, Sai sama sekali belum mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Meski pun ada sebuah bayangan gelap yang muncul di depan pintu, disusul dengan semakin mendekatnya bayangan itu hingga tepat berada di sisi Sai, pemuda itu tetap saja bergeming.

"Kau merindukannya?" suara Danzo Shimura langsung saja menelusup masuk ke dalam telinga Sai.

Sai menarik napasnya dalam diam. Kening dan ujung hidungnya masih tertempel pada permukaan lantai yang dingin.

"Aku juga merindukannya," Danzo berkata lagi seolah ia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Sai. Namun kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu berat dan dalam.

Akhirnya Sai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kembali duduk dan mendapati sang kakek juga bersimpuh di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Setelahnya mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sai mengalihkan pandangnya pada sebuah foto bercetak hitam dan putih yang diletakkan tepat di atas sesembahan kuil. Foto ayahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali," Sai berbisik sendiri, tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Danzo.

"Ya. Kau benar. Sudah lama sekali," Danzo mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Namun ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan cucunya itu mengepal di atas lututnya. "Tapi rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin."

Sai tidak merespon.

"Kesalahan di masa lalu memang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan," ujar Danzo. "Tapi penghinaan harus dibalas dengan penghinaan."

Tetap seperti sebelumnya, Sai masih diam saja. Sorot matanya bahkan terlihat kosong meski pun tertuju lurus pada gambar ayahnya.

"Penghinaan yang sudah dia lakukan pada anakku. Dan padamu—sehingga kau harus kukirim ke Jerman dan tinggal sendirian di sana," nada bicara Danzo terdengar lebih serius, rahang tuanya mulai mengeras. "Rasa sakitku setiap kali memikirkan anak dan cucuku yang menderita."

"Ojii-san…" kali ini Sai menoleh pada Danzo. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut atau pun ragu yang tersirat dalam gelap manik matanya.

"Aku akan membuat Uchiha membayar semuanya."

.

* * *

.

_Tetaplah di sisi__**ku,**__ aku akan selalu menjaga__**mu**_

.

**Enam**

.

* * *

.

"**AKU** HANYA AKAN PERGI selama beberapa hari," Sakura mendenguskan napasnya. Memandang bergantian pada ketiga sahabatnya yang kini tengah berlomba-lomba merengutkan wajah. "Kalian tidak perlu seperti ini!"

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak semester baru dimulai. Kalender akademik sudah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya—tidak ada lagi yang namanya pindah kelas atau pun penambahan murid baru. Sakura pun sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa berada di dua kelas. Pada hari senin hingga rabu dia bisa menjadi siswi super konyol dan biasa-biasa saja saat berada di kelas D, namun pada hari kamis hingga sabtu dia langsung berubah menjadi salah satu dari murid teladan di kelas khusus.

Meski pun pada beberapa hari awal Sakura kerepotan mengejar pelajaran kelas khusus yang tak sama dengan pelajaran di kelas D, tapi dengan sedikit mengurangi waktu tidurnya di malam hari, ternyata Sakura bisa menyusul sedikit demi sedikit. Yah, walau pun lebih banyak ketinggalannya, sih.

Dan sesuai dengan jadwal pada kelender akademik, minggu ini adalah waktunya bagi semua murid di kelas khusus untuk mengadakan perjalanan ke luar daerah_—field trip._ Sedangkan murid-murid pada kelas biasa hanya akan melakukan kegiatan membaca bersama sekaligus bedah buku di dalam kelas. Mungkin terdengar tidak adil, tapi sesungguhnya _field trip_ lebih menyusahkan daripada bedah buku.

Biasanya—seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pada saat _field trip_ mereka akan pergi ke daerah lain yang memiliki sebuah industri atau perusahaan produksi besar untuk dikunjungi. (Sakura bahkan sempat menghayal bahwa mereka akan pergi ke tempat pembangkit tenaga nuklir, namun ternyata tidak.) Pada tahun ini mereka semua hanya akan pergi ke desa di perfektur lain yang penduduk sekitarnya membuka usaha pengawetan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan laut karena lokasinya memang berada di sekitar teluk.

Kedengarannya memang tidak terlalu _greget_, tapi tetap saja laporan setelah _field trip_ yang dibuat akan benar-benar membuat kepala menjadi botak dan rambut enggan tumbuh lagi.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menindasmu di sana? Bagaimana jika kau disuruh mencuci pakaian mereka? Membangunkan mereka setiap pagi, lalu mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka?" hardik Karin.

Uh. Selama _field trip _berlangsung, Sakura bersama murid-murid kelas khusus lainnya akan tinggal dan menginap di penginapan. Biasanya satu kamar akan diisi oleh dua sampai tiga orang. Dan bisa jadi, orang yang sekamar dengan Sakura nanti adalah orang yang akan menjadi rekan satu timnya dalam menyusun laporan seusai _field trip_ minggu depan.

"Oh, tidak…" Tenten yang memeluk Sakura dari samping memejamkan matanya seraya menggeleng. Membayangkan Sakura yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh murid kelas khusus yang terkenal angkuh itu entah mengapa membuatnya ketakutan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya ia memandang Karin lurus-lurus. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?" Sebelah tangannya terkepal dan menjitak Karin main-main.

Karin mengaduh dramatis. Kemudian ia menyikut Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan mengusap-usap dagu. "Hei, katakan sesuatu!"

Ino berdecak memandang Karin. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura. "Mungkin kecemasan Karin terdengar hiperbolis," –Karin langsung protes pada saat mendengarnya, "Tapi, Sakura… Bagaimana kalau semua itu benar dan kau diperlakukan secara tidak adil karena kau berasal dari kelas kasta rendah?"

"Apa?" Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. "Kasta rendah bagaimana?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia seringkali merasa jengkel pada Ino yang kerap menjelek-jelekkan kedudukan kelas bawah. "Eh, sudahlah," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Dengar, ya, meski pun mereka terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi aku berani jamin kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu padaku."

Tidak ada yang merespon. Hanya raut wajah Karin dan Ino saja yang semakin terlihat masam.

"Dan kalau pun itu benar-benar terjadi," Sakura membuang muka. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Aku tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan hal itu!" ia menatap kepada sahabat-sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bodoh. Aku manusia yang memiliki hak asasi penuh untuk memperoleh kebebasan!"

"Hak asasi apa?"

Baik Sakura, Karin, Ino dan Tenten segera saja menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka mendapati Mebuki Haruno yang baru saja datang dari arah mobil mereka di parkir sambil menarik sebuah koper hitam berukuran kecil.

"Hak asasi apa, hm?" ulang Mebuki. Wanita itu mendekat pada Sakura dan teman-temannya. "Kalian bercerita sepertinya seru sekali. Sampai-sampai harus berteriak-teriak seperti tadi."

Sakura, Ino, dan Karin langsung membelalakkan mata mereka secara serentak dan bertukar pandang. Suasana di halaman sekolah mereka sedang sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kelas khusus beserta keluarga yang datang mengantar sebelum mereka naik ke bus untuk memulai perjalanan.

"Okaa-chan tidak berbohong?" Sakura membulatkan matanya sambil menatap sang ibu.

Mebuki mendengus tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya naik dan mengacak rambut merah muda pudar Sakura yang dikepang longgar menjadi dua bagian di sisi kepalanya. Ia menatap mata putrinya yang besar. "Lain kali jangan bergosip sampai keasyikan sendiri."

"Haduh," Karin merengut sambil menepuk jidatnya. Begitu pun dengan Ino. Gadis pirang itu bersungut-sungut dan mendecakkan lidah. Bagaimana jika selama mereka berbicara tadi ada saja anak kelas khusus yang menguping? Bisa rusak reputasi mereka!

Tenten melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia memandang gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Yang paling penting adalah kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu selama di perjalanan, Sakura_-chan."_

Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu benar," sahut Mebuki. "Obat-obatan?"

Sakura membalik tubuh, memperlihatkan ransel hijaunya. "Ada di sini."

"Makanan ringan jangan langsung dihabiskan semua," pesan Mebuki. "Dan jangan sampai kehabisan stok air putih," Mebuki meringis dan memandang Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering sekali mengeluh pusing dan sakit tenggorokan. Bisa saja itu gejala flu. "Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak baik, segera hubungi Okaa-chan."

Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk ibunya selama beberapa saat. Ia memang akan pergi hanya beberapa hari, tapi tetap saja jauh dari kedua orang tuanya pasti akan terasa sangat sulit.

Setelahnya terdengar suara Mizuki_-sensei_ dari pengeras suara. _Sensei-_nya itu mengumumkan bahwa rombongan akan segera pergi setelah diberikan pengarahan singkat di lapangan. Sakura tersentak dan mengembuskan napasnya lesu.

Tenten yang terlebih dahulu melompat memeluk Sakura. Setelahnya Ino dan Karin melakukan hal yang serupa. Keempat gadis itu saling berpelukan dan pura-pura menangis berlebihan. Mebuki yang melihatnya tertawa kecil, kemudian mengingatkan Sakura untuk segera pergi ke tengah lapangan guna mendapatkan pengarahan.

…

Neji Hyuuga memijat pelipisnya. Ia baru saja memasuki kawasan SMU Konoha ketika mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti dan parkir di sisi jalan sekolah.

"Kau yakin hanya sampai di sini?" Hizashi Hyuuga yang berada di balik kemudi menolehkan kepalanya pada sang putra. Neji terlihat tengah berusaha melepas _seat belt_-nya sambil mengangguk.

"Iya, di sini saja," jawab Neji kemudian. Pemuda itu lantas melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Keadaan di halaman sekolahnya sudah sangat penuh dan ramai. Bukannya ia tidak mau Hizashi mengantarnya sampai ke dalam, hanya saja hal itu pasti akan membuat kehebohan tersendiri. Mengingat status dan darah keturunan yang mereka miliki. Neji hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Sepertinya di luar sana sudah sangat ramai," Hizashi mengikuti arah pandang Neji. Kemudian ia menarik napasnya pelan. Sejauh yang ia lihat, ia sama sekali belum menemukan ada mobil-mobil lain dengan plat khusus kerajaan. "Yang Mulia Putri sepertinya belum datang."

Neji menahan senyumnya. Meski pun pihak kerajaan sudah _mengusir_ mereka dari istana, ayahnya masih tetap saja menunjukkan perhatian dan kepeduliannya pada setiap anggota keluarga kerajaan. Yah, walau bagaimana pun juga, sekeras apa pun hukum yang berlaku di istana, mereka tetaplah satu keluarga besar yang memiliki pertalian darah, bukan?

"Sepertinya memang sengaja datang belakangan," komentar Neji. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengambil sebuah ransel hitam dari kursi belakang mobil. "Kalau datang cepat-cepat, dia malah akan jadi pusat perhatian. Dan itu akan menimbulkan keributan karena pihak sekolah akan lebih repot mengurusi pengamanannya daripada kegiatan _field trip_ sendiri."

Hizashi terlihat mengangguk. Pria itu mengeluarkan senyum kecil sebab merasa sedikit bangga atas perhitungan putranya. Dalam hati ia merasa bahwa Neji akan lebih bijak jika suatu hari nanti menyandang gelar sebagai pemimpin negeri ini daripada Hinata. Namun sebelum pemikiran itu berkembang lebih jauh, cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkannya.

Neji masih konsentrasi memeriksa setiap bagian dari isi tasnya. Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun yang ketinggalan, jadi pemuda itu segera menutup tasnya dan kembali menatap Hizashi. "Semuanya sudah lengkap. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah," Hizashi mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menepuk bahu Neji singkat. Dan agak terkejut ketika putranya itu malah memajukan diri dan memeluknya. Namun Hizashi tidak menolaknya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sekolah saja yang benar. Jangan pernah pikirkan masalah yang akan membebanimu nantinya."

Neji tahu benar apa maksud Hizashi. Belakangan ini isu soal dirinya yang akan segera merebut tahta Hinata semakin luas saja. Bahkan di internet, artikel semacam itu sudah bermunculan beserta dengan _polling_ dari pembaca. Meski demikian, Neji berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan berkonsentrasi pada pendidikannya saja.

"Aku mengerti," Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Setelahnya pemuda itu membungkuk singkat—berpamitan, dan segera memakai ranselnya. Sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil, Neji sempat mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatunya.

Pada saat yang sama, ketika Neji baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil, iring-iringan mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengilat bernomor polisi khusus kerajaan memasuki kawasan sekolah. Hinata Hyuuga sudah datang, pikir Neji. Namun pemuda itu mencoba tidak mengabaikan. Saat ini menyapa atau pun mendekati Hinata bukanlah opsi yang amat tepat. Bisa-bisa ia akan disangka mencari muka demi merebut tahta.

Jadi Neji memilih jalan memutar dan sedikit menjauh. Saat langkah kaki membawa pemuda itu menuju ke tengah lapangan, ia melihat beberapa gadis yang sepertinya familiar tengah tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan hebohnya. Meski pun secara pribadi Neji tidak terlalu mengenali siapa mereka, namun salah satu di antaranya telah berhasil membuat raut wajah Neji menegang dan berubah serius.

Gadis bercepol dua itu. Neji akan bicara dengannya lain kali.

…

Pengarahan telah selesai diberikan. Semua murid yang berkumpul di lapangan segera membawa barang-barang mereka untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Sakura segera menarik kopernya ke arah bus yang akan membawa mereka. Setelah menyerahkan kopernya pada seorang petugas untuk segera dibagasikan, Sakura mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling mencari ibu dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Gadis itu langsung saja melambai-lambai pada mereka ketika berhasil menemukannya.

Detik berlalu, Sakura langsung menurunkan tangannya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan perlahan-lahan naik ke dalam bus. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan tas sementara otaknya mulai berpikir.

Mizuki-_sensei _mengatakan bahwa tempat duduk di bus dan kelompok membuat laporan _field trip_ dibagi berdasarkan absen. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang akan duduk dengannya selama perjalanan sekaligus menjadi rekannya dalam menyusun laporan kegiatan. Dalam hati ia menggerutu karena selama ini tidak memperhatikan—dan mengingat—siapa orang yang absennya berada di bawah dan di atasnya. (Tentu saja, karena selama berada di kelas khusus, suasana hati Sakura terlalu buruk bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memerhatikan absen.)

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura menyebutkan namanya sendiri dalam gumaman. Gadis itu berusaha berjalan di antara lorong-lorong di dalam bis yang sempit. Murid-murid lain yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu sudah sangat sibuk meletakkan barang-barang kecil mereka di kabin. Membuat Sakura sesekali harus berhenti dan menunggu hingga mereka duduk.

"Sa—Sa…" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Sayuri?" ujarnya. Namun seingat Sakura, tidak ada orang yang bernama Sayuri di kelas khusus. Aduh. Siapa lagi, sih, yang mempunyai nama dengan awalan 'Sa'?

Sakura masih akan terus berpikir sendirian kalau saja ia tidak segera tiba di bangkunya. Karena pada urutan alpabeth hurup S itu termasuk yang di belakang, maka tempat duduk Sakura juga di belakang. Walau pun tidak yang paling belakang. Sakura mendapati dirinya masih memandang dua kursi kosong di depan matanya, kemudian gadis itu mulai berpikir lagi.

"Sa….?

Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil berdecak halus. Setelahnya gadis itu menoleh ke kiri seraya membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh matanya saat itu adalah pemilik sepasang oniks gelap yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya berdiri.

"Sasuke Uchiha…?"

Suara Sakura terdengar serak.

…

Naruto akan berpasangan dengan Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka akan berpasangan dengan Kin Tsuchi, sedangkan Shino Aburame akan berpasangan dengan Shion Fujimura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda berambut donker itu sakit kepala. Belum lagi membayangkan kenyataan bahwa ia akan berpasangan dengan…

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau akan berpasangan dengan Sakura Haruno?" Shino berkata pelan. Ia masih sibuk membaca sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

"Sudah," Sasuke menjawab. "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, berhentilah untuk mengingatkanku," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil memegangi kopernya mendengus menahan tawa. Membayangkan bahwa Sasuke akan merasa kepeningan dan menderita karena satu kelompok dengan Sakura entah mengapa membuatnya amat sangat bahagia. Jahat, ya?

"Semoga saja dia tidak menyulitkan," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Kiba mendengus. Pemuda itu memilih untuk menyerahkan kopernya pada petugas bagasi terlebih dahulu sebelum menimpali. "Dia tidak akan menyulitkan seandainya saja kau tidak mencampur adukkan _field trip_ ini dengan perasaan pribadimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit tak suka setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan. Apa maksud pemuda Inuzuka itu Sasuke-lah yang akan membuat Sakura kesulitan karena sikapnya yang dingin dan akan lebih banyak tidak mengabaikan gadis itu? Tch.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," tukas Sasuke dingin.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya ringan. Ia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya—menghilangkan debu dari sana. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Naruto yang masih setia mendengarkan kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba, namun tak mendapat jawaban. "Semua orang akan berpikir kau menyukainya jika mendengar ini."

Tawa halus Kiba pecah. Pemuda itu memasang ranselnya ke punggung acuh tak acuh. Ia menghela napasnya pelan dan berjalan mendekati pintu masuk bus. Namun sebelumnya ia berkata, "Aku tidak akan keberatan jika itu terjadi."

"Wah, wah," Shino menggeleng. Ia menatap pada punggung Kiba yang menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian beralih pada wajah Sasuke di sebelahnya yang tetap datar-datar saja. "Apa itu sebuah pengakuan?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Sementara Sasuke tidak memedulikannya. Ia menunduk mengambil ranselnya dan segera menggendongnya ke punggung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera naik dan masuk ke dalam bus.

Sambil terus berjalan, Sasuke terus saja memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Apa ia bisa bekerja sama dengan si gadis pemberontak itu? Apa semua akan lancar-lancar saja? Bagaimana jika Sakura menyulitkannya dan terpaksa Sasuke harus menelan nilai C di dalam laporannya? Sialan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Pemuda itu masih akan terus berjalan ketika seseorang menyentuh sikunya dari belakang. Sasuke berbalik cepat dan mendapati Kin Tsuchi tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan satu kelompok dengan siapa," Kin menggigit bibirnya. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak akan merespon. Jadi Kin melanjutkan, "Tetapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merasa cemburu padanya."

Sasuke merasakan bola matanya berotasi dengan sendirinya. Kemudian pemuda itu mendengus perlahan. "Kau tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

Kin melebarkan matanya menanggapi jawaban Sasuke. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti. Apakah yang Sasuke maksud adalah Kin tidak sepantasnya merasa cemburu karena mereka berdua tidak punya hubungan apa-apa? Atau, Kin tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu karena _rival_-nya ini adalah seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja yang levelnya berada jauh di bawah ia?

Entah apa maksud Sasuke barusan, namun Kin tetap tersenyum. Gadis itu menatap lurus pada mata Sasuke dan ia setengah terkikik. "Baiklah, baiklah… Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi."

Setelahnya Sasuke berbalik dan meneruskan langkah. Ia masih akan terus berjalan kalau saja matanya tidak bersirobok dengan sepasang mata hijau cerah yang tengah membulat di depan sana. Seandainya saja Sasuke tidak tahu, mungkin ia akan menganggap bahwa gadis itu adalah boneka hidup sebab bundarnya mata yang dimilikinya. Namun ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sakura Haruno, pemuda itu memasang wajah datar dan terus saja berjalan.

"H-h-h," suara napas Sakura terdengar putus-putus di telinga Sasuke. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis itu, namun Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus saja berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya. Menunggu Sakura agar masuk ke bagian dalam tempat duduk mereka.

Tapi sepertinya gadis Haruno itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang lain kecuali menatap Sasuke dengan mata besarnya. Akhirnya Sasuke berdecak pelan dan menatapnya dingin.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

Dan mata gadis itu semakin membesar saja. Membuat Sasuke bahkan sempat merasa ragu apakah Sakura benar-benar orang Jepang? Ukuran matanya seolah mengatakan tidak demikian.

"Kubilang masuk," ulang Sasuke. Nada suaranya masih tetap dingin dan menusuk.

Kali ini Sakura sepertinya bereaksi. Matanya tiba-tiba saja disipitkan dan ia memandang Sasuke sengit. "Kenapa aku?"

Sasuke berdecak lagi. "Lalu kenapa harus aku?''

"Karena…" Sakura menjawab terlalu cepat. Lalu sejenak ia terlihat ragu dan bingung. Namun melanjutkan, "Karena… Karena aku akan banyak pergi ke toilet. Jadi aku harus duduk di bagian luar supaya bisa berjalan tanpa harus minta izin untuk melewatimu!" jelasnya. Mata gadis itu memandang Sasuke was-was.

Sang bungsu Uchiha mendenguskan napas seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. Baiklah, mungkin gadis itu mempunyai alasan yang bagus. Namun Sasuke merasa harga diri seorang Uchiha berada di atas segalanya. Ia tidak mau duduk di bagian dalam karena dengan demikian posisinya akan _dikunci_ oleh Sakura. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun selain melihat ke luar jendela. Oh, yang benar saja.

"Itu masalahmu," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Ia memandang Sakura tak kalah sengit. Kemudian kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan agar pandangan matanya mengintimidasi gadis itu—dan berhasil, semakin Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura, gadis itu semakin terlihat gugup dan ketakutan. "Masuk."

Sakura Haruno terlihat mengigit bibirnya. Lalu ekspresi gadis itu berubah sebal dan pipinya mengembung kesal. Diam-diam Sasuke jadi sedikit penasaran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan sangat cepat? Apa mukanya terbuat dari karet? Namun buru-buru ia singkirkan pemikiran itu karena selanjutnya seorang _sensei_ datang dan meminta semua murid untuk meletakkan ransel mereka di atas kabin.

Baik Sasuke mau pun Sakura meletakkan ranselnya dengan baik. Karena tinggi badan keduanya yang bisa dibilang lebih, jadi mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan atau pun harus berjinjit berlebihan seperti beberapa murid yang lain.

Sasuke segera mendudukkan diri ketika Sakura sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Tak lama setelahnya mesin mobil dinyalakan dan mendadak udara di dalam bus berubah jadi dingin.

"Ambil sisi positifnya, Sakura…" Sasuke mendengar si gadis Haruno menggumam sendiri di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu tertoleh ke arah jendela. "Kau bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari sini!"

Sasuke merasakan dirinya mendengus. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali tersenyum sinis ke arah gadis itu, namun itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Setelahnya, bus yang mereka naiki mulai pergi melaju.

…

Suasana di dalam kelas D terlihat begitu sibuk. Siswa dan siswi yang dikomandoi oleh Kabuto-_sensei _nampak menggeser posisi kursi dan meja agar membentuk hurup U dan menyisakan sebuah ruang kosong besar di tengah-tengah kelas. Karena sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan kegiatan membaca bersama dan bedah buku di dalam kelas.

Sai menepukkan kedua tangannya, menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel sebab beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda itu baru saja mengangkat sebuah kursi. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan ia terbatuk ringan.

"Padahal sudah dibersihkan," Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sai mengomentari. "Tapi kelas ini tetap saja dipenuhi debu."

Sai menoleh sejenak pada Ino dan ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Pandangan mata pemuda itu lantas beralih pada Tenten yang datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Sai," panggil Tenten. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

Sai mengangguk merespon panggilan Tenten.

"Apa di sekolahmu dulu juga ada kegiatan semacam ini?" Tenten bertanya. Ia memandang Sai lurus.

Sai terlihat seolah berpikir sejenak. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Ada."

"Hah, pasti itu sangat merepotkan, ya," Ino menimpali dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu berkecak pinggang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya berharap kali ini kita tidak membaca buku-buku tua yang berbau itu."

Tenten tersenyum senang. "Aku suka buku-buku tua!" ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

Ino meringis jengkel. "Kau, sih, memang selalu suka yang seperti itu," gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Tapi aku dan Sakura tidak. Kami mempunyai selera yang lain," Ino membuka matanya dan menatap Sai. "Kami lebih menyukai novel-novel remaja dan kisah cinta yang bahagia."

Sai mendapati dirinya menahan senyum geli. "Aku mengerti," angguknya. Kemudian seolah baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi tak dijumpainya, Sai menatap Ino dan Tenten secara bergantian. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura," jeda, Sai mengedarkan pandangnya. "Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi. Apakah dia tidak masuk?"

…

Perjalanan sudah berlangsung sekitar satu jam. Bus yang mereka naiki melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Sasuke pun mulai merasa bosan. Pemuda itu melirikkan matanya ke depan—ke arah tempat duduk Naruto dan Kiba. Tapi nampaknya kedua sahabat Sasuke itu juga sama bosannya.

Sasuke mendenguskan napasnya pelan. Ia mengusap lehernya yang terasa pegal selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan iPod dari dalam saku celananya. Dan bertepatan dengan saat pemuda itu hendak memasang _earphone_-nya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke atas bahunya.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah kepala merah muda tengah bersandar di bahunya. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dan matanya membulat terkejut. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Tidur? Hah?

Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan bahunya, namun kepala Sakura masih tetap berada di sana. Oh, sialan… Apa gadis ini sengaja? Sasuke kemudian menyentakkan bahunya keras terhadap kepala Sakura dan berhasil. Kepala gadis itu berubah posisi dan menoleh ke arah jendela.

Menarik napasnya gusar selama beberapa kali terlebih dahulu, Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Memasang kembali _earphone_-nya dan… lagi-lagi kepala Sakura terjatuh di bahunya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengeram kesal. Pemuda itu mendecih sekali sebelum akhirnya memajukan posisi duduknya hingga kepala Sakura terjatuh di belakang tubuhnya.

Namun anehnya… Gadis itu tetap saja bergeming. _What the…?_

Karena rasa kesal sekaligus risih sudah bercampur di dalam dadanya, Sasuke akhirnya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kepala Sakura, lalu mendorongnya ke arah jendela.

_Duk!_

Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa dorongannya pada kepala Sakura terlalu kuat. Bisa-bisa ia membuat kepala gadis itu terluka atau sejenisnya. Karena sedikit merasa cemas, Sasuke melongokan kepalanya untuk mengintip wajah Sakura dan tepat pada saat itu si gadis berambut merah muda sepertinya akan segera terbangun.

Sasuke buru-buru membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memasang _earphone._ Meski pun iPod-nya tidak memutar lagu apa pun, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura mendengarkan musik.

…

Mebuki Haruno baru saja tiba di rumah. Wanita itu melepaskan mantelnya dan menyampirkannya pada kursi di ruang makan. Sambil menggelung rambutnya ke atas kepala, Mebuki mengambil _remote _dan menyalakan televisi kecil yang ada di atas meja konter.

Serta-merta suara seorang pembawa berita langsung saja memenuhi dapur itu. Mebuki dengan setia mendengarkan meski pun matanya tak tertuju langsung ke sana. Ia malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan buah-buahan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari es untuk dicuci. Tatkala jemari Mebuki menyentuh pangkal keran dan memutarnya, tiba-tiba saja gerakan wanita itu terhenti.

Saat ini berita di televisi tengah membahas perihal ketidakadilan keluarga kerajaan karena dengan seenaknya memberikan gelar kebangsawanan pada seorang dokter istana.

Mebuki mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa lagi yang dimaksud jika bukan suaminya? Dan saluran apa lagi yang akan memulai propaganda jika bukan… Utatane?

Hah.

Mebuki segera mematikan keran dan wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat dari dalam saku roknya. Ia menekan-nekan _keypad_-nya, hendak menghubungi satu nomor yang sudah ia hapal mati. Namun karena berbagai pertimbangan, Mebuki akhirnya membatalkan niat itu dan ia hanya memandangi ponselnya saja.

…

"_Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pihak kerajaan? Keputusan ini jelaslah sangat sepihak dan tidak bisa diterima—"_

Fugaku Uchiha mendesah berat. Ia baru saja mematikan televisi yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Pria itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menutup buku agenda kerjanya.

"Otou-san baik-baik saja?" Itachi Uchiha yang duduk tepat di sisi Fugaku memandang ayahnya dengan sedikit cemas. Hari ini mereka berdua berencana akan pergi ke kantor utama Uchiha Group dan Fugaku telah berjanji untuk memperkenalkan Itachi pada sebagian dewan direksi perusahaan. Namun sepertinya ayahnya itu sedang tidak enak badan, jadi Itachi memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Fugaku terlihat menggeleng saat ia membuka matanya. Ia menarik napasnya perlahan dan melirik Itachi. "Otou-san baik-baik saja."

Itachi mengangguk walau sebetulnya ia tidak yakin. Tetapi memaksa Fugaku bukanlah hal yang akan ia lakukan sebab ia tahu betul seperti apa ayahnya itu. Jadi Itachi hanya diam saja dan sembunyi-sembunyi memerhatikan Fugaku dari kaca yang ada di bagian depan.

Supir yang membawa mereka membelokkan setirnya ke arah kanan dan semakin dekat dengan kawasan Uchiha Group. Itachi baru saja hendak menatap keluar jendela ketika tiba-tiba Fugaku mulai menanyainya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Inggris?"

Itachi sedikit terperanjat. Jelas ia merasa kaget mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu. Padahal pada semester ini liburannya amat panjang sebab ia tinggal menunggu waktu sampai sidang skirpsinya dilaksanakan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, Fugaku segera melanjutkan. "Jika sudah tidak ada hal yang penting di sini, segeralah kembali ke sana."

…

Ponsel Kizashi bergetar di dalam saku jas dokternya. Pria itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari kumpulan arsip-arsip riwayat kesehatan Hiashi Hyuuga menuju pada benda kecil berlayar sentuh itu.

Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan pada saat ia tengah bekerja seperti sekarang ini?

Sudut-sudut bibir Kizashi tertarik mengulas senyum ketika mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah pesan dari istrinya.

**Mereka memulainya dari kita.**

Kizashi mengerutkan keningnya. Meski pun Mebuki tidak menjelaskan secara terperinci, namun Kizashi sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa yang dimaksud dengan _mereka _oleh istrinya itu. Jelaslah karena selama ini hal itu merupakan salah satu yang mereka risaukan. Kedatangan orang-orang dari masa lalu, ingatan pada luka-luka dan kesalahan lampau, yang kapan saja bisa muncul dan mengancam segalanya…

Mata Kizashi tertutup. Pria itu menggumam, "Baiklah."

Kemudian jemarinya mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan balasan untuk Mebuki yang bertuliskan,

**Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**

Memastikan bahwa pesan itu telah terkirim terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya Kizashi menekan nomor satu pada ponselnya yang merupakan panggilan cepat. Pria itu kemudian menempelkan pesannya pada telinga. Dan segera saja sebuah senyuman lebar langsung terlukis di bibirnya ketika mendengar nada sambung memenuhi telinganya.

…

Ada sakit yang berdenyut-denyut menjalari sisi pelipis kanan Sakura. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, lalu dengan susah payah membuka kelopak mata dan mengerjapkannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur—dan agak sedikit mengherankan juga mengapa ia bisa demikian—tapi yang jelas Sakura merasakan mata dan tubuhnya seolah digantungi beban yang sangat berat.

Sakura mengucek kedua matanya sambil mengerang lagi. Gadis itu kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan sesaat terdiam, namun setelah kembali sadar dan mengingat bahwa di sebelahnya kini ada Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura dengan cepat menegakkan duduknya dan ia menyipitkan mata.

Aduh, sialan. Pasti Sasuke sudah menghina dan mengejeknya berkali-kali saat Sakura tertidur!

Diam-diam Sakura memicingkan matanya, kemudian melirik pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Tetapi setelah mendapati bahwasanya Sasuke tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, dengan mata terpejam dan telinganya disumpal _earphone_, perlahan-lahan kecurigaan Sakura menyurut dan mata gadis itu kembali dalam mode normal.

Sakura mengambil sebotol air mineral dari bawah kakinya. Ketika tangan putih gadis itu hendak membuka tutupnya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ada di dalam saku _jeans_-nya berbunyi nyaring. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengeluarkannya dan menekan tombol jawab sebelum benda itu membuat para siswa lain merasa terganggu.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, ma cherry gum."_

Sakura mengenali bahwa itu adalah suara ayahnya. Jadi Sakura tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi. "Otou-chan, ada apa? Kenapa meneleponku lagi?" tanya Sakura. Seingatnya meski pun Kizashi tidak sempat mengantarnya sebelum berangkat hari ini, namun pria itu sudah meneleponnya sebanyak dua kali.

"_Tidak apa-apa,"_ kata Kizashi di seberang sana. "I just miss you."

Senyum Sakura mengembang. _"I miss you too,"_ akunya sambil tertawa kecil. Setelahnya gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa lain—bahasa Finlandia. Walau pun bahasa ibu yang dimiliki Sakura adalah bahasa Jepang, namun kerap kali ia juga menggunakan bahasa Finlandia saat tengah berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?"_

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela. Mereka baru saja keluar daerah perbatasan kota. Hanya ada jalanan aspal yang panjang beserta deretan pepohonan yang sepertinya dilindungi. "Darimana Otou-chan tahu kalau aku tertidur?"

Kizashi yang mendengarnya sedikit tertawa. Bukan karena pertanyaan Sakura barusan, tetapi lantaran gadis itu menggunakan panggilan 'Otou-chan' yang dicampurkan dengan bahasa Finlandia yang saat ini tengah mereka gunakan. Agak terdengar sedikit rancu dan lucu. Setelahnya pria itu berdehem_. "Tentu saja Otou-chan tahu. Okaa-chan mencampurkan sarapanmu dengan sebutir obat tidur."_

Mata Sakura melebar. "HA?"

"_Belakangan ini Sakura-_chan _selalu tidur larut malam," _kata Kizashi. _"Jadi kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Nah, apa sekarang tubuhmu sudah lebih segar daripada sebelumnya?"_

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Orang tuanya terkadang sering sekali melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya seperti ini tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Memang, sih, walau pun kepalanya sakit dan bahunya terasa berat, Sakura merasa dirinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik dan rileks.

"Mm, lumayan, sih," Sakura menimang-nimang botol air mineralnya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah ide melintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Sasuke, tetapi pemuda itu bergeming. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan kembali berbicara di telepon. "Otou-chan, sepertinya aku akan sedikit kesulitan kali ini."

Dan untuk seterusnya, Sakura mulai bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkan rekan satu kelompoknya itu. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke Uchiha secara terang-terangan. Melainkan menggantinya dengan inisial khusus atau sebutan… Chicken Butt.

…

Hari sudah berubah gelap ketika rombongan kelas khusus dari SMU Konoha tiba di penginapan. Sakura melirik jam tangan hijau yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul setengah delapan malam. Gadis itu mendesah keras dan langsung turun dari dalam bus—oh, Sasuke Uchiha sepertinya sudah turun terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sakura ketika bus itu berhenti tadi.

Sakura berdiri tepat di depan pintu bagasi bus yang terbuka. Dia tidak sendirian, ada banyak siswa dan siswi lain yang melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah menerima kopernya yang diberikan oleh salah seorang petugas bagasi, Sakura segera menarik benda itu dan beranjak masuk ke dalam penginapan.

_Sensei _pembimbing mereka adalah Iruka Umino. Pria itu memberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi bahwa di dalam satu kamar akan dihuni oleh dua orang saja. Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba berspekulasi kira-kira dengan siapakah dia akan tidur. Namun rasa penasarannya itu segera terjawabkan ketika Iruka-_sensei _membacakan pengumuman pembagian kamar barusan. Sakura Haruno akan sekamar dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Mata Sakura langsung membulat dan bisa melompat turun ke lantai kapan saja.

…

"Mereka sudah memulainya dengan sangat baik, Yang Mulia."

Hiashi Hyuuga menatap layar televisi dari meja kerjanya dalam diam. Sang Kaisar Hyuuga itu masih bergeming sampai pada akhirnya layar televisi berubah menjadi gelap sebab dimatikan.

"Jika kita tetap diam saja seperti ini, maka akan semakin banyak berita-berita bohong yang akan disebarkan, Yang Mulia."

"Aku mengerti," Hiashi mengangguk pelan. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Langit begitu kelam meski pun titik-titik bintang terlihat berkilauan di atas sana. Ada satu lubang besar yang tercipta di dalam dadanya—entah mengapa meski pun hampa namun rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Dia tahu dia harus bergerak mulai dari sekarang.

"Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?" Hiashi melempar pertayaan itu pada asistennya. Seorang pria setengah baya yang bertugas sebagai sekretaris istana—pendampingnya.

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku agenda kecil berisi semua kegiatan kerja Hiashi sebagai kepala negara.

"Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia," ucapnya tunduk. "Bagaimana jika Yang Mulia meminta kepada seluruh anggota parlemen agar segera mengesahkan keputusan terkait dua kandidat calon perdana menteri?"

Hiashi nampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu setelahnya pria itu mengangguk.

…

Hinata Hyuuga seharusnya tidur sendirian. Hinata Hyuuga seharusnya punya kamar sendiri. Hinata Hyuuga seharusnya tidak diperlakukan biasa seperti murid-murid lainnya.

Berbagai pemikiran melintas di dalam benak Sakura. Gadis itu masih belum bisa paham mengapa ia bisa satu kamar dengan Hinata. Seharusnya sebagai seorang putri, sekaligus anggota keluarga kerajaan yang dihormati, akan lebih baik bagi Hinata untuk diistimewakan dan tidur sendirian saja di kamar VVIP. Bukan malah satu kamar bersama Sakura seperti ini.

Sakura masih akan terus menyeret kopernya dan menuju ke kamarnya dengan desahan napas putus asa kalau saja ia tidak berpapasan dengan beberapa orang wanita berbalut pakaian resmi di depan matanya. Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya tegap dan mengambil posisi minggir. Itu pastilah pengawal pribadinya Hinata.

"Oh, tidak," Sakura menggerutu. Hinata memang tidak akan menindasnya. Itu jelas. Namun ini akan menjadi semakin sulit kalau sampai di dalam kamar pun Hinata akan dijaga.

Gadis itu menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya hingga kepang rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Setengah frustasi Sakura kembali menarik kopernya, dan ketika ia sampai di dalam kamarnya, ternyata Hinata Hyuuga sudah berada di sana.

Sakura langsung minggir dan merapatkan dirinya ke dinding. "Y—Yang Mulia," gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Pengawal-pengawal Hinata terlihat sigap mengawasi Sakura. Sementara Hinata sendiri mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. Tangan gadis berdarah biru itu terangkat, memberikan perintah kepada semua pengawalnya untuk pergi dan menutup pintu kamar.

"T-tapi, Yang Mulia—" salah satu pengawal mencoba memerotes.

Namun Hinata menyelanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian boleh pergi."

Sakura mengintip dari sudut matanya. Semua pengawal Hinata sudah pergi dan pintu kamar ditutup rapat. Namun Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura mendengar suara Hinata tertuju ke arahnya. "Tolong perlakukan aku biasa."

Sedikit ragu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan agak takut ia mencoba membalas tatapan mata Hinata yang tengah tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Sakura mengangguk—meski hatinya tak yakin. Uh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasa tenang kalau satu kamar dengan Hinata seperti ini? Ayahnya mungkin bisa bergaul dengan keluarga kerajaan setiap hari, tetapi Sakura tidak.

"Menyenangkan bisa sekamar denganmu, Haruno-_san," _kata Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menarik kopernya dan ia sendiri mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Ayahmu adalah seorang dokter yang baik," kata Hinata—Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya karena ini. "Jadi kupikir kau juga pasti baik seperti dia."

Hinata tahu jika Sakura adalah anak Kizashi Haruno? Oke, itu memang pertanyaan bodoh. Sakura sedikit tidak yakin, namun jika mencerna perkataan Hinata dengan lebih mendalam dan seksama… Apakah gadis itu yang sengaja menentukan agar dirinya satu kamar dengan Sakura?

Mencoba untuk tidak mengabaikannya, Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam saja. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," ucap Sakura tulus. Setelahnya gadis itu mulai bergerak secara perlahan dan membawa kopernya ke arah tempat tidurnya sendiri. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang pada Hinata. Terkadang mereka saling bertemu tatap dan Hinata akan langsung saja tersenyum padanya. Sakura juga tersenyum membalasnya, namun gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa senyumnya pasti sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari seekor kuda yang nyengir karena pusarnya digelitiki.

"Ah, Haruno-_san."_

Sakura baru saja mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata memanggilnya lagi. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya yang sedikit ditutup-tutupi. "Y-ya, Yang Mulia?"

Hinata sepertinya sedang memerhatikan sesuatu pada wajah Sakura. Jadi sebelah tangan Sakura terangkat dan meraba wajahnya sendiri. "A—ada apa, Yang Mulia? Apa wajah saya terlihat buruk?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menunduk dan membuka-buka isi ranslenya. "Pelipis kananmu sepertinya memar. Sini, biar aku obati."

Sakura merasakan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Apa?"

…

Pukul setengah sembilan malam dan Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan diri serta membereskan pakaiannya. Hinata Hyuuga telah terlebih dahulu selesai dan ia turun duluan ke lantai bawah untuk bergabung bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Mungkin mereka semua sedang mengobrol dan bercerita-cerita di ruang duduk yang mengarah ke teras penginapan.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda kecil di belakang kepalanya. Sempat terpikirkan juga, kapan rambutnya ini akan jadi panjang seperti dahulu. Tapi, toh, rambut pendek sebahu ini juga tidak apa-apa. Walau hanya bisa diikat seadanya, Sakura tetap menyukainya.

Sebelum turun ke lantai bawah, Sakura sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pria petugas penginapan yang membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi air. Di atasnya mengapung beberapa petik bunga sakura gunung beserta kelopak-kelopaknya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat itu, terutama pada saat si petugas penginapan menawarkan pada Sakura untuk menyelipkan satu bunga itu pada telinga kanan si gadis.

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke bawah. Saat menuruni tangga, gadis itu mendengar suara berisik-berisik ringan dan seperti orang yang mengobrol. Pastilah ruang duduk terletak tepat di dekat tangga. Jadi Sakura meneruskan langkahnya dan benar saja, kumpulan anak-anak kelas khusus nampak tengah bercengkrama di sana. Mereka berkumpul mengitari sebuah sofa dan deretan kursi-kursi empuk.

Sebenarnya, Sakura masih sedikit segan apabila berkumpul bersama mereka. Sehingga gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di teras saja. Di sana disediakan beberapa buah meja bundar kecil beserta empat buah kursi yang melingkari tiap meja. Di tengah-tengah meja itu sendiri diletakkan sebuah lilin aroma terapi dan mangkuk kecil berisi air serta kelopak bunga sakura.

"_Forever alone," _Sakura mencibir dirinya sendiri sambil mendengus. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan sendirian duduk di teras ini. Namun ternyata tidak. Mata Sakura langsung membulat senang ketika menemukan sosok mantan teman sekelasnya di kelas A dulu yang tengah duduk di depan salah satu meja. Haku Yuki.

"Err-Hai," Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil sedikit menunduk menatap Haku.

Haku mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hai."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

Haku mengangguk ringan. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan langsung menarik kursi. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Haku. Sejenak ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa perhatian pemuda cantik itu tertuju pada sebuah buku sketsa. Tangannya memegang pensil dan tampaknya ia tengah mengambar. Sakura memanjangkan lehernya.

"Wah…" gumam Sakura. Ia menangkap sketsa sebuah gaun di dalam bukunya Haku. "Yuki_-san_ suka menggambar pakaian? Apa Yuki_-san_ ingin menjadi seorang _fashion designer?"_

Haku tersenyum. Ia masih tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. "Apa aku terlihat demikian?"

Si gadis Haruno mengangguk. "Aku sudah sering melihat Yuki_-san_ menggambar," celoteh Sakura. "Dan semuanya keren-keren, kalau menurutku."

Detik berikutnya, Sakura mendengar Haku yang tertawa ringan. Gadis itu lantas mengangkat bahunya sebab tidak mengerti. Lalu karena selanjutnya Haku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Gadis itu baru saja menyadari bahwa teras ini berada di atas bukit. Dan mungkin saat pagi datang, Sakura bisa yakin seribu persen bahwa mereka semua akan disuguhi pemandangan perbukitan yang indah lengkap dengan pantai dan lautnya di seberang sana. Waw.

Sakura kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke dalam. Ke arah anak-anak kelas khusus yang tengah mengobrol bersama. Dan secara tidak sengaja, agak jauh dari kumpulan itu Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memetik senar-senar gitar yang dipangkunya.

Di sekitar pemuda itu tentu saja ada ketiga temannya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemana pun Sasuke pergi. Sakura masih akan terus memandangi Sasuke dari jauh kalau saja sosok Kin Tsuchi tidak datang dan langsung duduk di sisi Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat membawa dua buah cangkir yang isinya entah apa sehingga membuat Sasuke berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan tersenyum amat kecil pada Kin.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus sebal. Walau pun saat berada di dekat Sasuke seringkali ia bertindak kasar dan aneh, namun tetap saja, Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke. Ia juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Dan melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis lain… Duh, Sakura. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Batinnya.

"Ada apa?" Haku yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura bertanya bingung. Pemuda itu meletakkan pensilnya di atas meja dan mengambil sebuah peruncing dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap Haku sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pengelihatannya pada lilin aroma terapi yang ada di tengah-tengah meja. Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Ia menyentuh pinggiran lilin itu dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Ng… Yuki-_san—"_

Si Haruno muda baru akan bertanya mengapa Haku Yuki tidak masuk ke sekolah khusus desain saja. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi dan sebuah nomor asing tertera di sana. Sakura mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol jawab.

"Halo?"

"_Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan Aurora_-san?"

Meski pun agak terkejut, namun Sakura bisa merasakan senyumnya mengembang dengan sendirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengenali suara siapa itu, mungkin saat ini Sakura tengah terbingung-bingung atas apa yang didengarnya. Orang itu memanggil nama tengahnya.

"Sai!" Sakura menyeru ceria. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan jemarinya masih saja bermain di sekitar lilin.

"_Kau terkejut?" _Sai bertanya.

Sakura menggeleng meski pun Sai tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. Tentu saja. Dan lagi, Sakura tidak akan bertanya pada Sai darimana pemuda itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya karena sudah pasti jawabannya bisa ditebak. "Tidak," jawab Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

Sai terdengar menarik napasnya. _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."_

"Oo," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau merindukanku?" canda Sakura.

"_Tidak juga,"_ balas Sai jujur.

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya lalu pura-pura cemberut. "Kau terus terang sekali, ya," ujarnya. Lalu mata gadis itu membulat ketika tidak sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh api. Sakura mengaduh dan langsung memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut. Sementara di depannya Haku sedikit terkejut dan memerhatikan gadis itu dengan agak cemas.

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"_

Sakura menggeleng. Buru-buru ia melempar pandang baik-baik saja pada Haku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya. "O, ya. Bagaimana dengan kegiatan membaca dan bedah buku hari ini?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai sepertinya belum puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Namun pemuda itu tetap menjawab. _"Menyenangkan. Walau pun banyak murid-murid yang lebih memilih untuk tidur dan mengopi hasil analisis."_

"Hahahaha…" Sakura tertawa keras hingga matanya berair. Membayangkan anak-anak kelas D akan dengan serius membaca dan menganalisis buku entah mengapa membuat perutnya terasa geli sekaligus nyeri. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. "Benar begitu?"

"_Ya,"_ respon Sai. _"Tapi untunglah Tian-_san _sepertinya tidak begitu. Dia mengerjakan semuanya dengan sangat baik."_

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Di antara orang yang pernah dikenalnya, hanya Tenten saja setahu Sakura yang amat menggemari buku. Selain itu, Tenten juga menyukai literatur-literatur tua, sastra, sejarah dan segala hal yang berbau kebudayaan. Jadi wajar saja. "Aku bisa mengerti," sahut Sakura.

Setelahnya selama beberapa saat, Sai tidak berbicara lagi. Sakura bahkan sempat mengira bahwa sambungan mereka terputus namun nyatanya tidak. Barulah setelah Sakura beberapa kali memanggil-manggil, suara Sai kembali terdengar.

"_Sakura-_san," panggil Sai. _"Aku harus segera menutup teleponnya."_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tentu saja. Tidak masalah, Sai."

"_Baiklah,"_ Sai mengembuskan napasnya. _"Tolong jaga kesehatanmu—dan dirimu juga."_

Sakura mengangguk dan ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Selamat malam."

"_Selamat malam."_

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Sakura menatap ponselnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Haku. "Apa? Eh, ahh—aku… aku tidak punya pacar!"

…

Ada sebuah plester di pelipis kanan gadis itu.

Sasuke berdecak kecil. Benar, kan? Dorongannya pada kepala Sakura tadi siang terlalu keras. Pasti pelipisnya jadi memar sampai harus diplester seperti itu. Namun meski pun Sasuke merasa bersalah, ia tetap mati-matian menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak peduli.

Jemari Sasuke masih memetik-metik senar gitar—memainkan sebuah lagu yang baru saja diminta oleh Kin untuk dimainkan. Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi. Tapi sesekali matanya masih mencuri pandang ke arah luar juga. Tempat Sakura dan Haku tengah duduk berdua.

Dan, oh, sekarang si Haruno bodoh itu tengah menelepon.

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan terus saja fokus bermain gitar. Sementara di sisinya, Kin nampak begitu ceria. Gadis itu bernyanyi sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan. Kadang-kadang Naruto dan Kiba menjadi _backing vocal_. Sedangkan Shino nampaknya lebih tertarik untuk menjadi seksi dokumentasi—merekam apa yang bisa ia rekam.

"La la la la la…" Kin masih bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan. Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum memandang Sasuke. "Hmm hmm la la la…"

Jemari Sasuke masih dengan setia memetik senar. Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri. Kemudian mendongak dan kembali menatap ke luar ruangan. Kali ini ia mendapati Sakura yang terperanjat karena jarinya terkena api dari lilin. Sasuke tanpa sadar menghentikan permainan gitarnya, lalu pemuda itu kembali tersentak ketika Kin menanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi.

Sial. Dia pasti merasa sebegitu bersalahnya sampai-sampai terus memerhatikan Sakura.

…

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Malam ini ia mengobrol banyak bersama Haku. Sakura jadi mengetahui bahwasanya Haku memang memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang _fashion designer_. Namun pemuda itu tidak ingin masuk ke sekolah kejuruan biasa karena setelah lulus SMU nanti dia mengincar perguruan tinggi di luar negeri. Dan hanya SMU Konoha-lah yang bisa menjaminnya akan hal itu.

Masih melangkah menuju ke kamarnya, dalam hati Sakura berdoa agar Hinata juga belum kembali. Namun ternyata ia salah. Hinata sudah berada di dalam kamar dan gadis itu nampak tengah bersandar di ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Sakura meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

Sekarang dia mau apa?

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sakura melepaskan sepatunya. Setelah itu sang gadis segera berlari kecil dan langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia bukannya tidak mau cuci muka atau sikat gigi terlebih dahulu, hanya saja ia takut kegiatannya itu akan menimbulkan suara berisik dan membuat Hinata merasa terganggu.

Nah. Serba salah, kan.

Sakura lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali—termasuk kepala. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan Sakura terperanjat bangun.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan hendak menekan tombol jawab. Namun tiba-tiba saja benda itu tak berbunyi lagi. Sakura mengerutkan kening dan mendapati ada satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Ino. Gadis itu mendengus dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke tempat semula sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf pada Hinata. Untunglah Hinata sepertinya tidak keberatan.

Sakura kembali tiduran. Dan lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu bangkit dan hendak menjawab panggilan namun kemudian ponselnya mati. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Sakura mengerang depresi dan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Hinata.

"Yang Mulia, mohon ampuni saya!" katanya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Namun ia menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura tetapi sepertinya ponsel gadis itu berbunyi dan mati secara terus menerus. Jadi Hinata hanya mengangguk maklum dan tersenyum.

Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya menelepon Ino balik. Segera saja, ketika nada sambung sudah terdengar, dan teleponnya diangkat, Sakura langsung meracau.

"Hei kau, Yamanaka! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?!" teriak Sakura. Kemudian menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu ada Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura segera berbalik dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf—lagi.

"_Apa kau merasa jengkel, Sakura?"_ Ino terdengar tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh," Sakura mengumpat dalam bisikan. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Tentu saja! Apa maksudmu, hei? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku—"

"—_Sakuraaaa! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan seorang pria tampan dalam perjalananmu?!"_

Suara Tenten?

"_Hei, apa mereka menindasmu, Sakura? Apa kau disuruh mencuci pakaian kotor mereka?!"_

Suara… Karin?

"Hei, kalian sedang berkumpul, ya?!" Sakura berusaha memelankan suaranya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu sengaja diletakkan di dekat mulutnya guna meredam suara. "Apa-apaan kalian ini? Sengaja ingin mengerjaiku?"

Terdengar suara Ino dan Karin yang tertawa di seberang sana. Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dasar.

"_Tentu saja. Kami akan mengganggumu sampai kau tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam!" _ancam Ino.

Sakura mendengus. "Ha ha ha ha ha," ejeknya. "Kalian yakin bisa?"

"_Tentu saja!"_ nada bicara Karin terdengar yakin. _"Kalau kau mematikan teleponmu, kami akan mengirmkan arwah penasaran agar datang ke kamarmu."_

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, ya. Tapi kuyakin kalian akan berubah pikiran setelah tahu bahwa aku sekamar dengan…" terhenti. Sakura membulatkan matanya dan ia hampir saja mengatakannya. Gadis itu buru-buru meralat, "Tidak lupakan saja."

"_Sakura! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"_

Lalu setelahnya ketiga gadis yang ada di seberang itu menjerit-jerit hingga Sakura pikir telinganya akan pecah. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga namun tetap saja suara sahabat-sahabatnya itu terdengar jelas melalui _speaker._ Sakura mendesah putus asa. Sementara tak jauh dari sana, Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Haruno-_san?" _tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng cepat sambil meringis. "Y—Yang Mulia…"

"_Hei, Sakura! Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa! Hei hei hei!"_

"_Sakura jawab pertanyaan kami!"_

Sakura memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan raut kebingungan, kemudian memandang ponselnya yang terus saja berteriak-teriak itu. Sakura mendesah pasrah. "Diam kalian semuanya. Kalian sudah menimbulkan kegaduhan dan mengganggu istirahat seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan di sini."

Suasana di _line_ seberang mendadak hening dan Sakura bisa yakin seratus persen bahwa teman-temannya itu pastilah kebingungan. Jadi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menegang terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata Hyuuga berubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap ia. Calon putri mahkota itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura—memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk menyerahkan ponselnya.

Sakura meringis dan matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan agak takut-takut, gadis itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan meletakkan ponsel itu pada telinganya. "Halo. Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Apa sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya Sakura Haruno?"

Nah. Matilah kalian, batin Sakura.

…

Kunjungan pertama pada hari itu adalah pelabuhan. Seluruh rombongan dari kelas khusus SMU Konoha berkumpul di depan penginapan dan menaiki bus untuk menuju ke lokasi. Mereka berangkat setelah sarapan bersama pada pukul delapan. Dan tak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Sasuke Uchiha mengedarkan pandangnya ketika ia turun dari bus. Suasana pelabuhan yang kecil beserta beberapa kapal-kapal nelayan lokal, ombak-ombak yang berbuih putih di atas air laut yang hijau kebiruan, serta burung-burung camar yang berterbangan di atas laut. Sasuke jadi berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke pantai?

Sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan _sensei-_nya, Sasuke merekam semuanya dengan menggunakan kamera _digital_ miliknya. Beberapa penduduk sekitar melewati rombongan mereka sambil membawa nampan-nampan besar berisi irisan ikan yang siap diawetkan kemudian dijemur.

_Sensei_ menjelaskan bahwasanya aktifitas di tempat ini mulai ketika matahari muncul hingga pukul empat sore. Lalu disambung pada saat menjelang malam—ketika para nelayan biasanya kembali ke daratan membawa hasil-hasil tangkapan mereka. Namun pada saat itu juga merupakan saat yang menegangkan, karena bersamaan dengan kedatangan nelayan itu, para penjarah juga akan muncul untuk merebut ikan-ikan mereka. Seram.

Sasuke masih terus merekam semua gambar dengan baik. Sementara dari sudut matanya, ia menemukan sosok Sakura Haruno yang kali ini mengenakan topi _baseball_ nampak melakukan hal yang sedikit berbeda. Gadis itu mencatat semua perkataan _sensei _mereka layaknya seorang wartawan, kemudian sesekali mengambil foto dengan kameranya.

Ya, setidaknya gadis itu benar-benar tidak akan menyulitkan Sasuke.

Waktu terus berlalu dan sebentar lagi kunjungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Semua murid kelas khusus berkumpul di depan sebuah kapal nelayan yang amat besar. Mereka akan melakukan foto bersama sang _sensei _dan seorang penduduk sekitar yang memandu mereka.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa alasannya, namun yang jelas, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura selalu kehilangan momen saat bersama dengan anak-anak kelas khusus. Gadis itu sepertinya enggan difoto dan malah menawarkan dirinya untuk mengambilkan foto saja. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, anak-anak kelas khusus berbondong-bondong menitipkan kameranya pada Sakura—termasuk Sasuke sendiri, pemuda itu memberikan kameranya pada Kiba untuk diberikan pada Sakura.

"Aku masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya menggumam. Kemudian si pemuda Uzumaki itu _nyengir _menghadap kamera. Untuk sesaat Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Namun setelahnya pemuda itu menarik napas, dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

…

"Nah, terima kasih, Sakura-_san._"

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah Rock Lee—salah satu teman sekelasnya di kelas khusus yang juga teman bimbingan belajarnya—mengambil kamera dari tangan Sakura, otomatis sudah tidak ada lagi kamera yang dititipkan padanya.

Gadis itu membuang napasnya perlahan. Bukannya dia tidak ingin berinteraksi atau pun membuat kenang-kenangan bersama anak-anak kelas khusus, hanya saja… Sakura masih belum tahu bagaimana cara untuk tetap masa bodoh dengan pandangan-pandangan mereka yang masih saja menatap Sakura aneh. Sudahlah.

Sakura menimang-nimang kamera _digital_-nya, kemudian gadis itu seolah teringat pada sesuatu dan ia berkata pada Rock Lee. "Lee-_san," _panggilnya. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku minta tolong?" tanya Sakura.

Lee yang tengah melihat hasil jepretan Sakura pada kameranya menatap gadis itu cepat. Matanya membulat berbinar. "Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu!"

Sakura meringis sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkan kameranya. "Bisa tolong ambilkan gambarku di sini?" tanya Sakura. "Maksudku, aku ingin berfoto sendirian di depan kapal yang tadi."

Sejenak Lee nampak bingung. Mungkin ia merasa aneh sebab Sakura memilih berfoto sendirian daripada beramai-ramai. Tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui. "Tentu saja, Sakura-_san."_

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian berdua."

Sakura dan Lee segera menoleh ke asal suara. Sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tinggi diikuti oleh Shino Aburame berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Sasuke terlihat mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Kameraku," pintanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Apa? Kameranya? Kamera apa? Bukankah semua kamera yang dititipkan pada Sakura tadi sudah diambil? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Sasuke bingung. Mata gadis itu menyipit dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Semua kamera sudah diambil," terang Sakura. "Rock Lee_-san _adalah yang terakhir. Benar, kan?" Sakura menatap Rock Lee.

Rock Lee mengangguk. Ia lalu memandang Sasuke. "Benar. Saat aku meminta kameraku pada Sakura-_san,_ dia hanya tinggal memegang kameraku saja."

"Kaupikir aku akan percaya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lurus. Kedua tangan pemuda itu sepertinya mengepal di dalam saku celana.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Memang itu kenyataannya. Aku bahkan tidak melihat kau menitipkan kameramu padaku," tukas Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Jangan katakan bahwa… kamera Sasuke hilang ditangannya?

"Aku menitipkannya pada Kiba," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Namun tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa pun. "Inuzuka_-san_ hanya mengambil satu kamera tadi…"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah kesal dan pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu bisa marah dan menghakiminya kapan saja. Jadi gadis itu baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi kalau saja Kin Tsuchi tidak datang mendekat pada mereka.

"Sasuke_-kun_ kenapa masih di sini? Kita akan segera menuju ke pabrik pengawetan di sana," kata Kin. Kemudian gadis itu seolah terdiam saat menemukan sosok Sakura Haruno ada di dekatnya. "Kau? Apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa kalian semua sedang membicarakan sesuatu?" Kin melempar pandangnya pada Lee dan Shino.

"Kamera Sasuke hilang," kata Shino pelan—dan mata Kin langsung membulat. "Sasuke tadi menitipkannya pada Haruno supaya bisa mengambil foto kita bersama di depan kapal nelayan."

Kin menyipit curiga. Ia lalu memandang Sakura. "Kau menghilangkannya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak begitu!" bantah Sakura. Ia melempar pandang pada Sasuke yang kini berkecak pinggang. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak tahan, jadi Sakura meneruskan. "Aku akan mencarinya."

"Apa kaubilang?" Kin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kaupikir kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Sudah. Hentikan," Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal sekilas. Lalu membuang napasnya gusar. "Hentikan."

"Hentikan bagaimana?" kali ini Shino yang buka suara. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kamera itu pemberian dari ayahmu yang sangat berharga."

Baik Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kin sama-sama terperanjat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Shino masih ingat akan hal itu. Sementara Kin dan Sakura yang memang tidak tahu, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Jutaan liter rasa bersalah langsung mengalir di dalam dada Sakura. Rasanya begitu penuh dan menyesakkan. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke takut dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ma—maafkan aku," mohonnya. "Tapi aku akan mencarinya. Aku berjanji."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lalu melempar pandangan tak bersahabat pada Sakura yang semakin lama semakin cemas saja. Nah, apakah sekarang Sasuke tengah berpikir bahwa Sakura hanya merepotkannya saja?

"Kubilang. Hentikan," ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan pada setiap kata. Setelahnya pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shino menyusul.

"Sakura-_san,_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kin mendengus. "Kau masih bisa baik-baik saja?" tanya Kin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan biar kutebak, kau masih berpikiran untuk menunjukkan wajahmu di depan Sasuke setelah apa yang kaulakukan padanya hari ini? _Geez_, Sakura Haruno. Di mana letak rasa malumu?!"

Sakura merasakan keningnya berkerut. Ia memandang Kin tak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tanya apa maksudku?" Kin setengah tertawa. "Jelas-jelas sekarang kau tahu bahwa kamera itu sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Dan kau… Ah, sudahlah. Kalau kau masih memiliki rasa malu, kembalikan kamera itu pada Sasuke sekarang juga."

"Tapi aku tidak mencurinya," kata Sakura. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa saat ini wajahnya pastilah seperti orang tua yang marah.

"Tapi kau menghilangkannya?" hardik Kin. "Terserah. Kau cari saja sebisamu," gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Siapa tahu saja terjatuh di sini. Oh, mungkin ada penduduk lokal yang dengan sengaja mencurinya dari tanganmu? Siapa tahu."

Sakura mendapati kedua telapak tangannya pada sisi tubuhnya mengepal. Gadis itu menatap Kin dengan pandangan heran bercampur sebal. Gadis itu… gadis itu berkata seolah-olah Sakura saja yang benar-benar menghilangkannya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, kamera Sasuke memang menghilang karena Sakura, bukan?

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kauinginkan," kata Sakura. "Aku akan mencarinya… sampai ketemu."

Kin tersenyum setengah mengejek. "Terserah kau saja."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukannya di sini," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura_-san_, apakah itu tidak—"

"—biarkan saja dia," Kin menyela perkataan Lee. Gadis itu menatap Sakura sinis. "Kita lihat bagaimana usaha Haruno mengembalikan harga dirinya di mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha."

…

Wanita tua itu bernama Koharu Utatane. Ia berdiri tegak dari balik jendela kaca memandangi seluruh tim _broadcast _stasiun TV-nya tengah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Utatane-_san…"_

Koharu menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang pekerja setianya tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Di dadanya Koharu bisa melihat ada beberapa dokumen penting yang ia bawa. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya orang itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa kita akan melakukannya sesuai dengan permintaan Shimura-_san?"_

Koharu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangnya kembali menatap pada aktifitas kantor yang sibuk. Kemudian wanita tua itu menarik napas panjang.

…

Pukul setengah delapan malam dan Sasuke masih belum tidur. Pemuda itu duduk bersila pada sebuah kursi yang diletakkan di sisi jendela kamar penginapan. Ia menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya. Entah mengapa iPod yang biasanya selalu menemani Sasuke, kali ini terasa tidak berarti.

"Kau masih terjaga, Sasuke?" Shino Aburame yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melempar sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

Sasuke tidak menyahut karena bisa dilihat dengan mata kepala Shino sendiri bahwa Sasuke memang masih terjaga.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali," gerutu Shino. Ia melemparkan handuk basahnya pada sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah kamar. Setelahnya pemuda itu beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan langsung meyambar ponselnya—membuka jejaring sosial. "Pasti aku sudah banyak sekali _check in_ di berbagai tempat."

Sasuke masih bergeming. Ia terus saja memandangi langit dan bintang-bintang yang ada di atasnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Shino bertanya lagi. Pemuda itu kini merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil terus memainkan ponselnya. "Apa ada yang sedang mengganggumu?"

"Hn," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab juga. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap wajah. Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya sebelum tidur. Tapi sebelum sang bungsu Uchiha benar-benar beranjak dari sana, Shino mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Oh, iya," katanya menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. "Tadi Naruto bilang, Iruka-_sensei _mencarimu. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia kembalikan padamu—ada barangmu yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh nelayan yang membimbing kita tadi. Kau tahu, aku tidak sempat bertanya. Tapi aku sempat berpikir jika itu adalah kameramu."

Dan tepat saat itu juga, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seolah membeku. Shino yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke langsung terdiam dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia melihat mata Sasuke yang sedikit membulat terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Shino. "Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Oh, astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa begitu konyol!" gerutunya. "Kalau begini jelas-jelas kameramu sebenarnya ada pada Iru—loh, Sasuke? Sasuke! Hei!"

Shino tak sempat meneruskan perkataannya. Karena detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah melesat keluar dari dalam kamar.

…

Dicari berapa kali pun, kamera milik Sasuke Uchiha tetap tidak ketemu juga.

Sakura meluncurkan sebuah embusan napas menyerah melalui mulutnya. Langit sudah menjadi gelap dan bintang-bintang mulai terlihat di langit. Suara deburan ombak dari arah dermaga terdengar begitu jelas, disusul dengan udara dingin yang meniup-niup sampai ke tulang belakangnya.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini. Namun sedari tadi Sakura terus saja mondar-mandir mencari kamera milik Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali kembali ke lokasi tempat mereka berfoto tadi siang, tapi tak ketemu juga.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah berusaha bertanya pada smua murid kelas khusus—kalau saja ada salah satu di antara mereka yang tidak sengaja terbawa atau melihat kameranya Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan nekat bertanya pada penduduk sekitar lokasi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sakura mendesahkan napasnya lagi. Ia kemudian memerosotkan badan dan duduk berjongkok—bersandar pada sebuah toko asinan laut yang sudah tutup sejak pukul empat sore tadi.

"Hhh…" napas Sakura terasa berat. Apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas dan perih. Sakura membayangkan bisa saja saat ini ia berada di rumahnya yang nyaman bersama ayah dan ibunya. Bukannya di jalanan seperti ini dan tidak tentu apa yang akan ia kerjakan selanjutnya. Ia bisa saja kembali ke penginapan sekarang juga, namun itu tidak mungkin sebab anak-anak kelas khusus lainnya pasti akan berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena tidak bisa menepati kata-katanya untuk menemukan kamera Sasuke.

Lagipula, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa saat ini Sakura telah keluar dari rombongan, bukan? Kasihan sekali.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Napasnya masih terasa berat dan ia kemudian mendongak menatap langit. Sekarang bagaimana? Harus apa? Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itu berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

Hingga pada saatnya Sakura mendengar riak air laut yang tidak wajar. Disusul dengan suara seperti tubrukan dari arah dermaga kayu yang ada di dekat dirinya. Sakura menegakkan tubuh dan mengernyit waspada. Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah dan matanya melebar mendapati apa yang ia lihat.

"Kita akan bersembunyi di sini sampai tengah malam dan para nelayan itu kembali. Kau mengerti?"

Ada dua orang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan pakaian tidak rapi di bawah sana. Mereka berdiri si atas sampan kayu sambil menggulung tali tambang dan membungkus sebilah pisau kecil menggunakan kain.

"Baik, baik," salah satunya menanggapi. "Setelah melakukan ini apa kita bisa mendapatkan makan malam yang layak, Fuujin?"

Sepertinya pria bernama Fuujin itu mendecakkan lidah. "Kerjamu makan saja."

"Kau juga," protes yang satunya.

Sakura mendapati dirinya sedari tadi menahan napas. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan perlahan-lahan gadis itu berbalik mundur. Namun sayangnya, gerakan kaki Sakura yang sudah dibuat agar sepelan mungkin itu ternyata menarik perhatian. Dua pria gemuk itu mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri sendirian di atas mereka.

Seluruh dunia Sakura serasa dingin dan ia amat ketakutan.

…

Kiba berkata bahwa selama kunjungan di pabrik, Sakura terus saja bertanya pada murid-murid kelas khusus apa mereka melihat kameranya Sasuke. Sebagian menganggap bahwa Sakura mengganggu dan merusak konsentrasi saja. Sedangkan Kin berkata bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang berani namun bodoh. Ia bahkan rela tetap berada di pelabuhan dan mencari kamera milik Sasuke jika itu diperlukan.

Maka dari itulah, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat keluar dari dalam kamarnya adalah menuju ke kamar nomor 28. Kamarnya Sakura. Sasuke mengetahuinya sebab Sakura satu kamar dengan Hinata, jadi tidak sulit untuk mencarinya. Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Bukan di tempat lain.

Sasuke sudah sampai di sana ketika langkah kakinya dihalangi oleh beberapa wanita yang bertugas sebagai pengawal pribadi Hinata. Mereka menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan Sasuke. Namun belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, sosok Hinata sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam kamar.

"Hinata_-sama," _Sasuke menunduk memberikan hormat.

Hinata balas menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun?_ Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata. "Saya…" ia menjadi agak sedikit ragu, namun melanjutkan, "Apa Sakura Haruno berada di dalam?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sasuke bingung. "Haruno_-san?_ Dia sudah tidak terlihat sejak kita selesai mengunjungi pabrik tadi sore. Kupikir dia sedang bersamamu karena kalian satu kelompok."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke merasakan dirinya meneguk ludahnya risau. "Tidak, dia tidak bersama saya," gelengnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menatap Hinata. "Apakah Hinata_-sama_ mempunyai nomor ponselnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak…" Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia balas menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke_-kun_, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Namun Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan dan menyatakan bahwa Sakura tidak ada di penginapan secara sembarangan. Apalagi di depan Hinata Hyuuga. Bisa-bisa ini malah menciptakan masalah baru. Terlebih apabila _sensei_ mereka tahu akan hal ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata_-sama," _Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Saya pergi dulu."

Kemudian Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sekaligus bingung. Pemuda itu kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu ketika ia menemukan Shino tengah berlari mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shino.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk berbelok ke arah lobi penginapan terlebih dahulu. Barulah ketika sampai di sana, Sasuke merespon. "Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shino tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengacak sisi belakang kepalanya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sakura hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali ke kamarnya? Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata Sakura masih berada di jalanan, pabrik, atau pelabuhan tadi guna mencari kameranya Sasuke? Bagaimana jika… Sakura diganggu orang karena dirinya?

Diam-diam Sasuke mengeluarkan serapah untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi? Terlebih ketika ia mendengar Sakura yang bersedia mencarikan kameranya padahal jelas-jelas kenyataannya gadis itu tidak menghilangkannya.

Namun apa juga harus dikata, Sasuke malah diam saja dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sakura beserta temannya di pelabuhan itu tadi siang. Ia terlalu kesal dan tidak bisa berpikiran jernih, tentu saja. Karena kamera itu amat berharga bagi Sasuke. Karena kamera itu pemberian dari ayahnya.

"Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya," ulang Sasuke. "Saat ini mungkin ia tengah berada di luar sana dan dengan bodohnya malah mencari kameraku."

Shino terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tidak percaya. "Sasuke," katanya sambil memandang Sasuke. "Itu masalah!"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Maka dari itu," Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu luar penginapan. "Aku harus pergi. Dan kau," Sasuke memandang Shino. "Tutupi kepergianku."

Mulut Shino menganga dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Tapi pemuda itu berjalan cepat menyusul Sasuke yang sudah setengah berlari di depan matanya. "Sasuke, kau tidak ingin mengenakan sesuatu? Angin laut sangat dingin, kau tahu?!"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Benar, saat ini ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus lengan panjang longgar dan celana panjang biasa. Kakinya pun hanya dibalut _kets _abu-abu tanpa mengenakan kaus kaki. Sasuke memandang Shino sejenak. Ia berpikir, namun ketika menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu, pemuda Uchiha itu menggeleng dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak perlu."

Dan Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan penginapan.

…

Hanya beberapa kali di dalam hidupnya, Sakura pernah merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang amat nyata. Dan sekarang, ia seolah merasakannya lagi.

Seluruh roma Sakura berdiri dan gadis itu menahan napasnya hingga Sakura pikir ia bisa mati dengan wajah membiru. Dua pria bertubuh gemuk dan besar itu menatapnya dengan pandangan membenci. Sakura sudah berusaha mundur dan berlari—tapi sepertinya mereka lebih lihai.

Satu hal yang langsung terlintas di dalam pikiran Sakura; mereka berdua adalah penjarah.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan ia akan bertemu penjarah di sini. Padahal tadi siang jelas-jelas _sensei_-nya sudah memberitahukan pada semua peserta kunjungan bahwa kebanyakan penduduk daerah ini pada malam hari akan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan hanya nelayan pemberani saja yang akan kembali ke daratan dan memulai aktifitasnya di sini.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak ketika kedua orang itu melompat naik ke atas dermaga tanpa kesulitan. Gadis itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding dan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir apa pun. Semua terasa kosong. Bahkan suaranya tidak bisa keluar untuk sekedar berteriak minta tolong.

Salah satu pria yang benama Fuujin mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi dibungkusnya. Kemudian mengarahkannya pada Sakura. "Apa yang sudah kau dengar, Gadis Kecil?"

Sakura menggeleng dan ia merasakan hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai bisa berdarah kapan saja.

"Dia tidak mau mengaku, Fuujin," kata yang satu lagi. Pria itu memainkan tali tambang di lengannya. Sakura membayangkan tali itu akan mencambuk tubuhnya dan rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit sekali. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita bisa tertangkap lagi kalau gadis ini membuat keributan."

Fuujin menggeleng. Sakura bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa wajah Fuujin dan yang satunya itu amatlah mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah alis Fuujin yang menyatu dan pria itu memiliki jambang di sekitar wajahnya.

"Tidak, Genjin," kata Fuujin sambil menyeringai. "Kita akan pastikan bahwa gadis ini tidak akan membuat keributan."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan perlahan-lahan gadis itu melangkah mundur. Lalu semuanya terasa begitu cepat hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan tangan Genjin yang besar dan kasar mencengkram lehernya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun itu tidak berhasil. Gadis itu merasakan napasnya sesak dan ia tidak bisa mengisi pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya.

"Selesaikanlah Fuujin, gadis ini memberontak terus," perintah Genjin.

Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia terus saja meronta dan memukul-mukul tangan dan dada Genjin meski pun itu tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya melemah karena kekurangan napas. Dan hal terakhir yang bisa Sakura lihat adalah sebuah benda mengilat yang berayun menuju tepat ke dadanya.

…

Sakura sudah pasrah atas hal apa pun yang akan terjadi. Ia menutup matanya bersamaan dengan ayunan pisau itu yang kian mendekat. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berselang, tidak terjadi apa pun. Dan ketika Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, terdengar suara berdebum keras dan sosok Fuujin yang terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Fuujin!" Genjin setengah berteriak dan berlari ke arah Fuujin. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan lemas dan wajah yang memucat.

Sakura masih belum bisa mengembalikan pengelihatannya dengan sempurna. Tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kemudian menarik lengannya dan mencengkram bahunya.

"Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Suara Sasuke Uchiha memenuhi indera dengarnya.

"Sakura? Sakura? Katakan sesuatu. Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Pada saat selanjutnya Sakura merasakan pengelihatannya berubah menjadi gelap, lalu berangsur-angsur membaik dan kini ia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas di depan matanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya cemas sementara napasnya tidak beraturan. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat bahu Sakura.

"Uchiha… _san,_" erang Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Buru-buru ia memegangi Sakura dan membawa gadis itu agar berdiri di sisinya. Setelahnya Sasuke melemparkan pandang pada sosok Fuujin yang berusaha bangkit dibantu oleh Genjin. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya Sasuke baru saja memukul rahang pria besar itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu jika Sakura berada di sini?

Ingin sekali Sakura menanyakan hal itu. Namun sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat mengingat Fuujin dan Genjin sudah kembali berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kau kurang ajar," Fuujin mengumpat sambil meludah. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan marah bercampur benci. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan oleh Genjin.

Sakura merasakan dirinya merapat pada Sasuke. Dengan amat kuat ia mencengkram sisi lengan Sasuke dan seolah menancapkan kuku-kukunya di sana. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia malah menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memegangi perut Sakura—dan Sakura sedikit bergidik karena geli—kemudian turun ke pinggang gadis itu dan membawa Sakura agar bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Tetaplah di belakangku," Sasuke berpesan. "Aku akan melindungimu."

…

Dugaan Sasuke memang benar. Sakura masih ada di pelabuhan itu. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya ia lihat sama sekali tidak baik. Sakura yang tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang pria tak dikenal. Salah satu di antaranya mencekik leher gadis itu. Sedangkan sisanya mengayunkan sebilah… pisau?

Sasuke merasakan dirinya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi dan ia bergegas maju. Tinjunya melayang pada rahang si pria yang hendak menusukkan pisau itu ke dada Sakura. Dan untung saja pria itu langsung tersungkur ke tanah karena ia tidak siap.

Setelah pria yang satunya melepaskan Sakura, Sasuke segera berlari mendekati gadis itu dan mencengkram bahunya kuat. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura sudah terluka dan berdarah, namun sepertinya tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

Segalanya berlangsung seolah begitu cepat hingga kini Sasuke sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua orang bertubuh besar itu. Sementara tangannya turun dan membawa Sakura agar berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

Sungguh. Ia merasakan pikirannya amat kacau saat ini.

Namun Sasuke masih sempat berpesan, "Tetaplah di belakangku. Aku akan melindungimu."

Setelahnya Sasuke merasakan kepala Sakura mengangguk dan cengkraman gadis itu pada sisi lengannya semakin kuat saja. Sasuke kemudian melemparkan pandangan dinginnya pada kedua orang itu. Entah siapa pun mereka, yang jelas Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa mereka bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Beraninya kau memukulku," salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki alis menyatu menatap Sasuke penuh kemarahan. Ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekitar—mungkin mencari pisaunya yang terlempar entah kemana. Namun tidak berhasil menemukannya. "Genjin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita sudah kepalang basah, Fuujin," kata yang satu lagi. "Kita habisi saja mereka berdua."

Fuujin terlihat mengangguk dan saat itu Sasuke bisa merasakan tangannya dengan kuat memegangi sisi pinggang Sakura. Perlahan-lahan ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan. "Ponselmu sudah ditemukan, bukan? Aku tidak membawa ponsel, jadi mundurlah diam-diam dan hubungi Iruka-_sensei._ Atau siapa pun."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan perlahan-lahan ia mundur sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya gadis itu juga bingung darimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau ponselnya sudah ditemukan? Apa itu artinya Sasuke juga tahu bahwa ponselnya pernah hilang? Tapi sudahlah.

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya pada dua orang itu yang ternyata sudah maju beberapa langkah sambil berbagi tali tambang.

Tidak akan kubiarkan, batin Sasuke. Ia tahu benar adalah salahnya yang membiarkan Sakura berada di sini. Jadi ia akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu tanpa seizinnya.

Detik berikutnya, Fuujin dan Genjin sudah maju berlari dan menyerang Sasuke. Mereka menggunakan tali tambang itu sebagai senjata untuk menyambar apa pun dari Sasuke yang bisa mereka lukai. Beruntungnya, Sasuke bisa menghindar dengan baik. Sesekali pemuda Uchiha itu juga membalas dengan melayangkan pukulan atau pun tendangan meski pun ia mati-matian harus menjaga agar tidak satu pun bagian dari tubuhnya yang terkena serangan dua pria dewasa itu.

Sementara di belakang, Sakura yang menyaksikan Sasuke berkelahi dengan dua orang pria sekaligus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas dan sendi-sendinya terasa kaku. Sakura meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak. Matanya membelalak lebar dan ketika menyadari sesuatu, Sakura segera gelagapan dan telapak tangannya terasa berkeringat.

Sakura menjadi semakin gemetar ketika mendengar Sasuke mengerang sakit di sana. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada pemuda itu, jelaslah sangat berpengaruh pada ketenangan jiwa Sakura. Jadi gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya. Dan sialnya, mengapa rasanya jadi sangat sulit untuk bisa menemukan nomor _sensei_-nya itu?!

Gadis itu masih terus mencari dan mencari. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Genjin yang masih bersama Fuujin menyerang Sasuke tengah meliriknya dari kejauhan. Melihat Sakura yang mengeluarkan ponsel, membuat Genjin mengeram marah dan ia langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan Fuujin.

Pria berkulit gelap itu langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura tak menyentakkan tubuh kecil itu ke atas tanah. Sakura merasakan dirinya menjerit ketika punggung dan tulang belakangnya begitu nyeri dan rasanya ia bisa mati kapan saja. Topi _baseball _yang sedari tadi dipakainya sudah tidak tahu terlepas ke mana.

Sakura mengerang keras kala tangan kasar Genjin kembali mencengkram lehernya sadis. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar dan ia benar-benar kehabisan napas sekarang. Menyadari hal itu terjadi, Sasuke yang masih terus menghindar dari serangan Fuujin segera melayangkan tinjunya hingga lawannya itu mundur menghindar. Dan tepat saat itu Sasuke langsung berlari menuju Sakura.

Sayangnya, gerakan Sasuke kalah cepat dibandingkan gerakan Fuujin. Hingga pada saat itu juga ia merasakan ada tali yang menarik lehernya mundur dan sesuatu yang amat keras menghantam sisi belakang kepalanya.

Seketika dunia Sasuke berubah menjadi gelap.[]

* * *

.

**A/N:** Nah. Bagaimana? Saya sudah memberi SasuSaku di _chapter_ ini, bukan? Ha ha… Tapi tenang saja, di _chapter _depan masih akan ada SasuSaku, kok. Dan semoga kali ini pertanyaan seputar hubungan Kin dan Sasuke terjawab, ya. Mereka hanya teman biasa kok. Tapi deket ;) dan mengenai siapa Sakura serta masalahnya bersama Sasuke, semua akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Juga kemana alur cerita ini dan siapa sebenarnya yang akan membawa konflik, semua akan terjawab dengan sendirinya pada _chapter-chapter_ mendatang—walau masih agak lama.

Seperti biasa, jutaan terima kasih untuk _readers_ dan _reviewers_ yang sudah berkenan mampir, membaca dan memberikan komentar untuk kemajuan _fict _ini! Kepada: **nilakandi, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, fishyhae, Naomi Kanzaki, Kiki RyunEunTeuk, skyesphantom, , Hikari Meiko EunJo, Ucucubi, Yuumeko Hana, sasusakuforever, Dypa-chan, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Asakura Ayaka, Tsurugi De Lelouch, mari-chan.41, Retno UchiHaruno, YoruChan Kuchiki, Leyah De Louvra, Grengas Snap, dawn, Guest, Blue Pink Uchiha, keydarkblue, Eky-chan, kimya chan, blingbling, Mizuki-chan, Blue Chrysanthemum, Claryssa Fetia Wijaya, salsalala, nadialovely, Alisha Blooms, Angela M, Mizuira Kumiko, DEVIL'D, Natsuyakiko32, blooming in summer, dan aitara fuyuharu.** TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAKKKKK! Saya selalu senyam-senyum sendiri setiap kali membaca komentar dari kalian, dan kadang sering kepikiran sendiri bagaimana cara memuaskan kalian. Srsly, saya tanpa kalian adalah butiran debu. Haha…

Baiklah. Seperti biasa, saran, kritik dan masukan selalu saya terima dengan terbuka. _So, feedback?_ :)


End file.
